Traces
by Trangl
Summary: Lorsque le docteur Melville reçoit une mauvaise nouvelle au coeur de la nuit, elle est forcée de se remémorer les événements qui l'ont menée jusque là... et sa rencontre avec messieurs Holmes et Watson, quelques mois plus tôt. Classé M mais plutôt T. Pas de romance, non non. AU par rapport à s2e3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la petite chambre, impérieuse, et Selma émergea de sous la couette avec un grognement peu distingué. Ses yeux filèrent vers le réveil. 4h44. Bien sûr. Elle n'était pourtant pas de garde, peut-être ce couillon de Stan s'était-il à nouveau trompé dans l'encodage des horaires. C'était sympa d'embaucher des jeunes à la dérive, mais franchement, il ne s'agissait que de recopier des noms dans des colonnes, ce n'était quand même pas sorcier ! Selma rampa jusqu'à la table de nuit, attrapa le portable qui vibrait comme un beau diable en plus de vociférer sa sarabande, et le porta à son oreille.

« Melville. Je me mets en route, grommela-t-elle, presque par réflexe..

— Selma ! Selma, tu dois venir vite ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, bascula sur le dos. Helen semblait complètement hystérique.

« Helen, j'ai dit que je me mettais en route, répéta Selma.

— C'est John ! Sherlock ! On leur a tiré dessus ! Ils sont à Saint Edouard, on ne sait même pas qui appeler ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

La jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un verre d'eau glacé en plein visage et se redressa d'un bond.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle stupidement.

— Oh, Selma, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

— Calme-toi, j'arrive, je vais passer un coup de fil… »

Elle se sentait étonnamment calme. Trop calme en fait. Pourtant, ses tempes bourdonnaient, signe que l'adrénaline n'allait pas tarder à la secouer et la renvoyer dans l'action. Elle expira lentement.

« Sont-ils…

— John a pris une balle dans le dos. Sherlock est plus gravement touché. Je dois y aller, Anton a besoin de moi. Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi. »

Décharge. Elle se leva d'un bond et se débarrassa de son pyjama en une demi-seconde. Attrapa les vêtements de la veille, froissés, peut-être pires, et les enfila au plus vite. Chaussures, imperméable, fichues clés, où sont-elles, déjà ?, puis le portable. Dehors il faisait glacé, il pleuvait à torrents, elle remonta l'allée au pas de course. L'eau grise la martelait. Comme un étau autour du crâne. Comment diable avaient-ils pu aller se faire tuer ? Fallait-il qu'ils soient complètement stupides ? Elle leur avait dit, pourtant, que Saffron était une ville dangereuse, beaucoup moins « éduquée » que leur Londres habituelle. Mais ils n'avaient rien écouté, bien sûr. Toujours cette certitude de savoir tout sur tout, même quand ils ne savaient rien. Surtout Sherlock, évidemment. Elle le maudit à mi-voix en entrant dans l'habitacle de sa vieille guimbarde, frissonna au contact du volant gelé puis démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sur l'autoroute.

La pression sur ses tempes demeurait. Elle avait l'estomac noué, une douleur sourde derrière les yeux, mais elle se sentait immensément calme. Détachée. Comme saoule. C'était une méprise. Personne n'avait été blessé. Personne n'allait mourir. Helen lui faisait une blague stupide, c'était évident. Elle soupira et pianota d'une main distraite sur l'écran qui reliait son portable à la voiture. Une première sonnerie emplit le silence.

Ce n'est pas ton genre de te raconter des histoires, Selma. Et c'est bien leur genre d'avoir été se faire tirer dessus. Tout ça pour une foutue enquête à la con.

« Mademoiselle Melville, je pensais ne plus jamais avoir le plaisir de vous entendre, lâcha soudain la voix obséquieuse de son correspondant.

— C'est **docteur** Melville. » répondit Selma, avec une lassitude d'habituée.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'embrayer.

« Sherlock et John Watson se sont fait tirer dessus. Ils sont blessés. Je ne sais rien de plus, je suis en route. »

Le grésillement de la ligne lui répondit, la respiration bloquée de son interlocuteur. Une seconde, deux.

« C'est grave ?

— Je ne sais rien, Mycroft, je viens de vous le dire. Je vous rappelle quand j'y suis.

— Je prends le jet. Où sont-ils ?

— A Saint Edouard. Je vous tiens au courant.

— Je vais faire appeler un chirurgien.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous avons ce qu'il faut.

— Je veux que mon frère soit pris en charge par ce que vous avez de meilleur ! »

Il était furieux, elle faillit sourire.

« Je vous tiens au courant. » répéta-t-elle simplement avant de couper la communication.

La tentation était grande d'accélérer, la route était déserte, mais Selma savait que quelques minutes, quelques heures, même, ne changeraient plus rien. Les deux hommes étaient dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville et elle n'avait rien de déterminant à leur apporter. Elle n'était pas urgentiste. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'histoire médicale de l'un ou de l'autre, sinon que John avait été blessé en Afghanistan. Mais elle était prête à parier qu'il l'avait déjà raconté à Helen. Et de toute façon, la cicatrice était visible. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient des allergies à l'une ou l'autre substance, une faiblesse cardiaque, un mauvais genou, une propension au mal de gorge. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour extraire les balles. Mais seulement sur les cadavres. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils étaient vivants.

_John a pris une balle dans le dos. Sherlock est plus gravement touché._

Plus gravement. Dans la poitrine, sans doute. Pas dans la tête. S'il prenait une balle dans la tête… Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, infime, les rouvrit sur le ruban de ténèbres qui défilait sous ses roues. Ils ne l'avaient même pas avertie de leurs intentions. Un juron imagé se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle soupira. S'ils étaient en état, ils allaient l'entendre. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en état, en fait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Six mois plus tôt…_

John était appuyé au mur du squat, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se souciait peu des traces d'humidité et de spray coloré qui risquaient de maculer son blouson : il avait faim, sommeil, et cherchait désespérément une idée lumineuse pour l'anniversaire de Janet, le surlendemain. Le corps allongé dans la poussière, à quelques pas, ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il était un peu navré pour la jeune femme, bien sûr. Il l'était toujours. C'était son job dans le tandem qu'il formait avec Sherlock, de continuer à être ému en dépit de la répétition des cadavres. Mais dans le fond, il s'habituait. De par leur rôle, circonscrit à ces instants lugubres, au cœur de la nuit, ils étaient rarement en contact avec les familles, avec les larmes et les cris, avec toutes ces émotions dont, de toute façon, Sherlock ne voulait pas entendre parler. C'était mieux pour tout le monde, mais le docteur sentait sa propre sensibilité s'émousser. Et il devait trouver quelque chose de spectaculaire pour Janet, histoire de rattraper l'impressionnant fiasco qu'avait été leur dernier rendez-vous. A cause de son encombrant colocataire, comme toujours. Les bras croisés, il jeta un regard dans sa direction. Sherlock était debout, les yeux réduits à l'état de fentes, près de la tête de la victime. Dans une seconde, il allait probablement se pencher pour la toucher, ou simplement énoncer une série de faits à la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Mais Lestrade n'était pas encore là et seule Sally Donovan furetait aux alentours : John avait le sentiment que le détective attendrait d'avoir un public plus nourri avant de se donner en spectacle. Il étouffa un bâillement dans le creux de sa paume et déplaça son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Sherlock était toujours immobile, enregistrant probablement mille et un détails auxquels John ne prêtait nulle attention. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute essayé d'en tirer quelque chose, mais la manière dont Sherlock l'avait tiré du lit l'avait mis dans de mauvaises dispositions. Il frissonna en repensant à l'eau glacée qui devait encore tremper son oreiller et se frotta énergiquement le visage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, John. » lâcha Sherlock sans quitter le corps du regard.

Le docteur se garda bien de répondre. Sherlock s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme, Sally l'observait avec une expression étrange sur le visage, moitié nerveuse, moitié amusée. C'est en tout cas ce que le docteur croyait y lire. Et c'était inhabituel. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et songea à nouveau à Janet. Sherlock avait été jusqu'à s'introduire dans son appartement pour en arracher son collègue, à deux heures du matin, les avait surpris dans une étreinte des plus agréables sans se formaliser outre mesure. Janet avait hurlé de terreur et lui avait lancé à la figure tout ce qui était passé à sa portée. Sherlock avait esquivé avant de sortir attendre John à l'extérieur. Du coup, c'était ce dernier qui était devenu la cible des projectiles de la jeune femme. Il en portait encore les stigmates. Le docteur soupira en portant les doigts à la cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait trouver ne serait suffisant.

« Trop stupide pour toi, de toute façon. » intervint Sherlock, lisant, comme à son habitude, dans les pensées.

Une fois encore, Watson ne releva pas. Donovan lui jeta un coup d'œil aigu, puis haussa les épaules. Elle reporta son regard sur la porte.

Laquelle s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer de nouveaux arrivants : Greg Lestrade en tête, la mine chiffonnée, suivi par une femme en tablier blanc. John la regarda sans réellement la voir : Sherlock se chargerait de la décrypter. Elle fusa devant lui, comme le faucon qui fond sur le lièvre, et se campa près du corps.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de poser vos doigts dénudés sur mon corps ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux, .

« Non. Juste sur celui-ci. Le vôtre ne m'intéresse pas. » rétorqua-t-il, tranquille.

John surprit une lueur dans les prunelles sombres de la nouvelle venue. De l'amusement ou de la colère ? Difficile d'en juger, mais il était prêt à faire un pari… Sherlock avança la main pour la poser sur le cou inerte du cadavre, mais son interlocutrice fut plus rapide et lui captura le poignet in extremis. Ce contact imprévu fit sursauter le détective et il retourna un regard incendiaire vers la nouvelle venue. Elle ne frémit pas. John ne se sentit soudain plus si fatigué. Il y avait du spectacle !

« Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me lâcher ? fit Sherlock d'une voix cassante.

— Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de ne pas jouer à l'imbécile avec moi ? » lui répondit la jeune femme, du tac au tac.

Elle avait un accent particulier, étranger même, John ne parvenait pas à le remettre. Ce n'était pas franchement étonnant : Londres attirait des gens de partout. Lestrade toussa, embarrassé. John lui décocha un haussement de sourcils, un sourire amusé. Sally Donovan semblait boire l'échange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sherlock eut une grimace peu amène, dégagea son poignet d'un coup sec et se redressa.

« Merci. » fit la jeune femme, manifestement sans le penser une seconde.

D'un geste brusque, elle se débarrassa de ses gants en latex qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, puis en dénicha une nouvelle paire, propre, dans sa mallette.

« Je voulais vous présenter… commença Lestrade.

— Le nouveau médecin légiste. » compléta Sherlock.

Il avait reculé d'un pas, les mains dans le dos, désormais. John vit sa bouche se pincer, signe qu'il attendait que ce nouvel obstacle démontre sa stupidité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le monde était peuplé de crétins, selon Sherlock. Peu de chance que la nouvelle venue échappe au qualificatif.

« Déduisez ce que vous voulez à distance, Monsieur Holmes, intervint-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre ADN partout. »

Elle se pencha à son tour sur le cadavre, posant deux doigts sur sa manche déchirée.

« Trop tard, grommela-t-elle. Vous devriez changer de shampoing. »

John écarquilla des yeux ronds. Sally lâcha un rire bref.

« De shampoing ? lâcha Lestrade, interdit.

— Pellicules, fit Sherlock en cueillant une poussière blanche sur son épaule.

— C'est souvent le stress. » ajouta le médecin légiste sans relever les yeux.

John ne put empêcher un large sourire de bourgeonner sur ses lèvres, mais il s'y figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son colocataire. A leurs pieds, la jeune femme s'était mise au travail. Elle fit le tour du cadavre, vérifia le col, les poignets, glissa deux doigts dans le creux de la taille, se pencha sur la blessure à la tête. Elle leva les yeux, balaya la pièce sordide du regard, puis s'arrêta sur Sherlock.

« Venez voir de plus près, vous allez vous déboîter l'axis. »

Le détective hésita. John devina sa contrariété, mais malgré son arrogance innée, il était avant tout pragmatique et il rejoignit la jeune femme. Le docteur les vit échanger quelques mots à voix basse, elle lui désigna quelque chose, il acquiesça, lui montra autre chose. Il partageait. Voilà qui était inédit. Elle hocha la tête, il haussa les épaules. Elle se redressa la première, retira ses gants, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils puis se levait à son tour.

« On peut l'embarquer. » dit la jeune femme, à l'intention de Donovan.

Celle-ci sembla s'arracher à une transe, secouant la tête avant d'obtempérer. Elle quitta la pièce et John l'entendit beugler ses ordres. La civière ne tarderait pas à arriver. John vit la jeune femme et Sherlock échanger un regard. Elle lui fit un léger signe, il parut à nouveau surpris. Puis il se tourna vers Lestrade.

« L'agresseur était gaucher, un peu plus grand que la victime, pas plus de dix centimètres. La mort remonte à moins de six heures, sans doute en début de soirée. Elle connaissait les lieux, elle connaissait son meurtrier. L'arme a été choisie à la va-vite, sans doute quelque chose qui traînait ici, du bois, un pied de chaise, une tringle de rideau. Plusieurs coups mais pas d'acharnement. » fit Sherlock, mais John le trouva moins précis et moins péremptoire que d'ordinaire.

Et tandis qu'il l'écoutait, il laissa son regard détailler le médecin légiste. Elle était probablement du même âge que le détective, peut-être un peu plus âgée. Brune, le nez busqué, des taches de rousseur. Il n'en déduisit rien et cela le fit sourire. Elle avait l'air dure, mais elle n'était pas sans charme. John se demanda si elle était célibataire et se réprimanda aussitôt mentalement. Pourtant il avait une bonne excuse : il était passé trois heures du matin.

Le brancard survint et la victime fut embarquée. Le médecin légiste lui emboîta le pas, saluant Lestrade et Sherlock d'un signe de la tête et décochant, retorse, un clin d'œil à Watson en franchissant la porte. Les trois hommes demeurèrent en arrière, suivant l'équipage du regard.

« Intéressant, dit finalement John.

— Célibataire, environ trente-cinq ans, c'est son deuxième ou troisième jour, lâcha Sherlock, presque mécaniquement.

— Rien d'autre ? s'étonna John.

— Selma Melville. Elle est arrivée de Saffron avant-hier, compléta Lestrade avec une moue dubitative. Je vous attends à la morgue demain matin. »

Il s'esquiva à son tour, laissant les deux colocataires en tête à tête. John avait du mal à dissimuler son hilarité. Sherlock le fusilla du regard, sans effet notable.

« C'est bon, John.

— Je t'avais dit que ce shampoing n'était pas…

— Ça suffit. »

John ne put s'empêcher de rire.


	3. Chapitre 2

_C'est ma première fanfic et je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit mon truc, mais on persévère… ^^_

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, à la morgue, Sherlock trouva porte close. Ou plus exactement verrouillée de l'intérieur. Le jeune détective ne se laissa pas démonter : il s'escrima sur la poignée, puis sonna avec véhémence, gardant le doigt enfoncé sur la bouton pendant de longues secondes, certain de sa victoire. John garda les mains plongées dans les poches de son blouson défraîchi. Il avait peu dormi, sans oreiller et Sherlock l'avait forcé – scandale! – à manger ses toasts dans le taxi. Il était pourtant de bonne humeur : la suite des hostilités promettait d'être distrayante.

« C'est de la provocation, s'exclama Sherlock.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique, dit John, placide. C'est peut-être le système de verrouillage automatique ou alors, il n'y a personne à l'intérieur et…

— Personne à l'intérieur ? Mais c'est fermé de l'intérieur ! A moins que tu n'imagines qu'ils se sont sauvés par une fenêtre ?

— Il n'y a pas de fenêtres, nous sommes au sous-sol.

— Précisément ! »

Il donna un nouveau coup de sonnette, improvisant un rythme discordant qu'ils entendaient au travers des murs et dont profitait probablement tout le bâtiment.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon » leur parvint finalement la voix étouffée de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Quelques cliquetis plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage défraîchi du policier. Il avait la mine de quelqu'un qui a mal dormi, ou pas du tout, et John compatit spontanément. Sherlock, par contre, lui décocha un regard meurtrier, droit comme un i dans son manteau sombre.

« On s'enferme avec des cadavres, dois-je me poser des questions ? grommela-t-il, en manquant le bousculer pour entrer.

— Et bonjour Sherlock… » répondit Lestrade.

John se faufila à la suite du détective. La première salle de la morgue était déserte mais un fredonnement s'échappait de la pièce voisine. Sherlock s'y dirigea à grands pas tandis que John attendait Lestrade.

« Il est de mauvais poil ? demanda l'inspecteur, question rhétorique.

— La porte fermée.

— Il y a un troupeau de futurs étudiants criminalistes dans les couloirs, journée portes ouvertes, quelque chose comme ça. Selma ne veut pas les avoir dans ses pattes avant d'y être obligée. »

John secoua la tête avec un léger rire.

« Sherlock ne croira jamais ça.

— Il est déjà remonté contre elle ?

— Maintenant oui. »

Lestrade haussa les épaules, interdit.

« Pourquoi a-t-on embauché quelqu'un de nouveau, au fait ? continua John. L'équipe habituelle me semblait plutôt compétente.

—De plus en plus de meurtres, de plus en plus de boulot pour les légistes. Donc de plus en plus de légistes, je suppose. » fit Lestrade en l'accompagnant dans la pièce voisine.

Le docteur Melville les accueillit avec un sourire placide, le tablier blanc, encore immaculé, sur les épaules. Le corps nu de la junkie qu'ils avaient ramassé la veille était étendu, face vers le ciel, sur la table en inox. Sally Donovan était également présente, appuyée aux armoires frigorifiques qui tapissaient un des murs de la salle. Elle jeta un regard peu amène au détective lorsqu'il vint se camper, autoritaire, aux pieds de la jeune femme nue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, encore, ce taré ? On n'a franchement pas besoin de lui ! fit Sally. Le docteur Melville m'a l'air bien assez qualifiée pour extirper tous ses secrets à ce macchabée.

— Nous en reparlerons quand vous aurez à nouveau l'air d'imbéciles devant la nation entière, répondit le détective.

— Donovan, nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation chaque fois que Sherlock… » commença Lestrade.

Le regard de John glissa vers le médecin légiste. Elle contemplait l'échange avec une incrédulité amusée. Elle tourna les yeux, rencontra ceux de John et lui sourit, perplexe. Il ne put qu'hausser les épaules avec une grimace embarrassée. Un petit déclic suivit, presqu'imperceptible.

« Sujet de sexe féminin, âgée de 25 à 30 ans, droitière… » commença le docteur Melville, la bouche au dictaphone, sans se soucier des palabres environnants. Ce qui eut pour effet d'y mettre fin.

« Mort par traumatisme crânien, hémorragie cérébrale. Perte de conscience immédiate. Agonie entre quinze et vingt minutes. Le sujet a les cheveux teints… »

Elle commença à tourner autour du corps nu.

« … à l'aide d'une teinture de faible tenue, du genre qui part au premier shampoing, un joli bronzage d'été, une épilation parfaite des aisselles, jambes, du maillot, une bonne hygiène de vie : peau saine, poids maîtrisé, ce qui tend à indiquer que les vêtements qu'elle portait lors du meurtre constituaient une forme de déguisement… Cliente désireuse de ne pas être reconnue, peu probable, aucun signe d'abus de substance, pas de traces au creux des coudes, cernes… dessinés au maquillage d'opérette… Flic ou journaliste… »

Elle leva les yeux sur ses interlocuteurs.

« Donc journaliste, vu le manque de réaction de l'assemblée, continua-t-elle dans son dictaphone. Tox en cours, peut-être un peu de quelque chose dans le sang pour tromper le peuple. Il devait y avoir un enregistreur ou une caméra dans son sac, mais il ne doit y rester qu'une batterie de rechange et peut-être un trou pour faciliter la prise de vue… »

Elle éteignit la petite machine.

« Vu le sujet, je parierais sur le Guardian. Ils font une série là-dessus en ce moment, non ? Un petit coup de fil et cette demoiselle retrouvera son identité. Sans doute trouvera-t-on aussi le nécessaire pour coincer son meurtrier chez elle… Elle a probablement des notes, peut-être des photos. »

Le silence accueillit sa dernière déclaration. John finit par tousser, jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui, pétrifié, semblait chercher quelque chose à ajouter. Sally Donovan se fendit d'un petit sourire et le docteur devina qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à cracher son fiel.

« Et bien… Heu… Je vais téléphoner… fit Greg Lestrade, sortant son portable.

— Monsieur Holmes, le corps pour lequel nous avons besoin de votre aide est dans la pièce à côté. » intervint alors le docteur Melville, en rejetant le drap sur le cadavre qu'elle venait de décrypter.

Lestrade avait relevé les yeux, les sourcils froncés, mais le légiste se dirigeait déjà vers la salle suivante. Sally Donovan paraissait tout aussi prise au dépourvu, et John se demanda ce que Melville avait en tête. Sherlock suivit, le bon docteur dans son ombre.

Sur la table d'autopsie de la dernière salle se trouvait deux morceaux de corps humain. John grimaça en reconnaissant un avant-bras sans main ni coude et ce qui ressemblait fort à un nez.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tout le monde me dit que vous pouvez faire des miracles. » annonça le docteur Melville en tendant une paire de gants en caoutchouc au détective.

Ils se jaugèrent une seconde, mais elle paraissait sincère. John se demanda si c'était un piège d'une sorte ou d'une autre : ni Greg ni Sally n'avaient eu l'air au courant des intentions du légiste. Sherlock était déjà appuyé contre la table. Il prit deux profondes inspirations, observa les vestiges humains de son habituel air concentré.

« Nous les avons trouvés dans une poubelle, à Fulham. Il y avait aussi le foie, mais les chats l'ont bouffé presque intégralement et j'ai envoyé ce qui restait au labo. Le tout était dans un sac en papier sans signe particulier. J'aurais dû le garder pour vous le montrer.

— Vous auriez surtout dû m'appeler sur place, fit-il avec sa hauteur coutumière. Une jeune fille, un rendez-vous qui a mal tourné. Vous la trouverez dans la liste des disparitions inquiétantes de ces derniers jours. Indienne ou pakistanaise, mais occidentalisée. Au moins 18 ans.

— Une prostituée ?

— Possible. Mais non. Parfum trop léger. »

Il demeura silencieux, le regard focalisé sur le corps.

« Le tueur habite le quartier. Il a un chien qu'il promène avant le ramassage des ordures. C'est son parcours habituel. Il avait espéré que les sacs soient emportés avant qu'on découvre les morceaux. Il a oublié la grève générale des éboueurs. Il n'écoute pas la radio, ne lit pas le journal, ne regarde pas la télé. Un expat, sans doute, non anglophone. Nouveau en ville.

— Un avis sur ce qu'il a utilisé pour la découper ?

— Un couteau à pain.

— Merci. » dit simplement Melville.

Elle ne chercha pas son regard, il resta silencieux une seconde puis se tourna vers John.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » dit le détective, avant de quitter la pièce de son pas rapide.

John resta en arrière, désireux de faire meilleure impression.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, docteur Melville.

— Le plaisir est mien, docteur Watson.

— Je suis désolé pour… vous savez…

— On m'avait prévenue, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne journée à vous. Et la prochaine fois, prenez donc le temps de déjeuner chez vous à votre aise, les morts ne sont jamais pressés. »

Immanquablement, il frotta les miettes de toast qui maculaient encore son pantalon puis, avec une dernière grimace, rejoignit Sherlock à l'extérieur.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Les rues de Londres défilaient lentement derrière les vitres du taxi. Une manifestation avait obligé leur chauffeur à altérer drastiquement leur itinéraire et la circulation était dense. Sherlock était silencieux, les yeux mi-clos, la main pianotant irrégulièrement dans le vide. Un inconnu l'aurait imaginé battant la mesure d'un morceau avant-gardiste, mais John connaissait cet état par cœur, avait appris à l'accepter, et n'y prenait plus vraiment garde. Le Palais de l'Esprit. C'était finalement l'occasion pour le docteur de déconnecter de son côté, de reprendre son souffle, recharger ses batteries, avant l'urgence suivante, inévitable. Il se laissa distraire par le trafic autour d'eux, songea à nouveau à leur visite à la morgue, se demanda sur quelle affaire Sherlock était en train de cogiter. La fatigue roula sur lui comme une vague, lui piquant subitement les yeux et il étouffa un bâillement. Ils rentraient à Baker Street. Une tasse de thé, un bon coussin, le divan. Sherlock aurait sûrement une expérience à terminer. Il y avait de nouveaux tupperwares dans le frigo et John était prêt à parier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne contenait de nourriture. Il soupira. Il faudrait ressortir pour faire des courses, ils n'avaient de nouveau plus rien. Puis seulement il songea à Janet, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il jura à voix basse. Il fallait qu'il l'invite le soir même, s'il voulait rattraper quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait parlé d'un film qu'elle voulait absolument voir, un drame japonais obscur, quelque chose comme ça, elle n'irait certainement pas seule et elle ne pouvait pas s'être retournée aussi rapidement. Oui, c'était un bon début. Ensuite, un petit restaurant sur le chemin du retour. Vers chez elle, évidemment. Sherlock enverrait peut-être un texto ou l'autre, mais rien que John ne puisse gérer. Peut-être faudrait-il mettre l'appareil sur silencieux. Ou l'éteindre. Mais c'était prendre le risque que le détective ne fasse à nouveau une joyeuse entrée. Il soupira à nouveau et se massa lentement le front. Ce trajet était interminable. Il reporta son attention sur le flux des voitures, la grisaille au dehors. Sherlock était toujours perdu dans son univers personnel et parallèle. John hésita à dire quelque chose, une tentative d'interrompre le processus, mais renonça : il n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation d'être invisible.

Le taxi s'engagea enfin dans Baker Street et Sherlock rouvrit les yeux juste avant qu'il ne ralentisse pour se ranger. John ne fut en rien surpris de cette capacité à déconnecter du monde extérieur tout en contrôlant le parcours — inédit, au vu des ennuis de circulation — de leur véhicule. C'était Sherlock Holmes, après tout. Il avait des senseurs.

Ils sortirent, John paya la course et regagnèrent leurs chères pénates. Mrs Hudson semblait absente, elle ne surgit en tout cas à leur rencontre. John l'avait pourtant anticipé : le raffut qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit suffisait généralement à leur gagner une tassé de thé et une assiette de biscuits, ainsi qu'une salve de questions à peine détournées. Mais le couloir était désert et il gravit l'escalier dans l'ombre silencieuse de son colocataire. Sherlock entra le premier et alla s'écraser dans le divan, au grand dam du médecin.

« Thé, John, annonça Sherlock.

— Où ça ? répondit Watson en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

— Très drôle.

— Oh ? Tu voulais dire moi ? Faire le thé ? »

Sherlock se contenta d'une moue agacée. John secoua la tête et alla brancher la bouilloire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il revint avec deux tasses, posa celle du détective sur la table basse, puis prit, renonçant, son fauteuil habituel. Sherlock avait désormais les mains jointes sous le menton, signe de concentration. Mais il allait faire une déclaration, immanquablement. Peut-être dans deux minutes, peut-être dans deux heures. John sortit son portable : la matinée était désormais assez avancée pour qu'il puisse contacter Janet sans risquer de la réveiller.

« Non, lâcha alors son jeune compagnon, sans bouger.

— Non ?

— Non. »

John fronça les sourcils, suspendant son geste.

« Ça te gênerait de me donner un peu plus d'explications ? »

Sherlock était immobile comme une statue d'albâtre, blême dans son costume sombre.

« Il me faut son portable.

— Le portable de qui, au juste ?

— Pas celui de Janet, c'est sûr.

— Janet, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

— Rien, justement. Mais tu t'apprêtais à l'appeler. 07700 900845.

— Ce n'est pas le numéro de Janet.

— Non, c'est celui que je te demande de faire.

— C'est le numéro du type qui a tronçonné la petite Indienne ?

— C'était un couteau à pain.

— Pardon, du boulanger qui a découpé la petite Indienne ?

— Les boulangers sont rarement ceux qui découpent le pain, vendeur de sandwiches aurait été plus adapté, et non. »

John soupira et leva une main en signe de capitulation.

« Bon, c'est bon. Tu peux répéter ?

— Les boulangers sont rarement ceux qui découpent…

— Je parlais du numéro de téléphone.

— Ta mémoire de travail est vraiment déplorable, John.

— Il y a eu des interférences.

— Excuses pathétiques. Un cerveau sain est capable d'une bonne gestion des interférences.

— Le numéro, Sherlock ?

— 07700 900845. »

John pianota avec un sourire blasé.

« Bon, tu me dis qui c'est, maintenant ? demanda-t-il tandis que résonnaient les premières sonneries.

— Invite-la à dîner. Ce soir.

— C'était bien mon intention. Mais après le cinéma. » murmura John en attendant toujours que son interlocuteur décroche.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, incrédule, puis leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« John, nous ne parlons pas de Janet, bon dieu !

— De qui…

— Melville. » annonça soudain une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

John écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sherlock lui décocha un large sourire.

« Ah… Euh… John Watson… commença le médecin.

— Parfait ! » s'exclama Sherlock en frappant joyeusement dans les mains.

Sur quoi il se leva d'un bond et alla jeter un œil aux tupperwares qui l'attendaient dans leur réfrigérateur, laissant John se débrouiller avec sa prise de rendez-vous.

Le médecin retrouva son colocataire l'œil vissé au microscope, une de ses poses favorites.

« J'avais d'autres plans, commença le soldat, contrarié.

— Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

— J'imagine que tu parles de Janet.

— Et bien, je ne parle pas de Mrs Hudson.

— Ni du docteur Melville, je suppose. »

Sherlock releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris.

« Non, vu que je viens de vous faire prendre rendez-vous. »

John croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies subitement décidé de t'improviser agence matrimoniale, j'en déduis donc qu'il y a un objectif derrière ce dîner extrêmement embarrassant ?

— Est-ce que tu peux, pour une fois, une fois unique, essayer de suivre un peu ce qui se passe ?

— Sherlock. » dit John d'une voix froide, presque dangereuse.

Le jeune détective soupira avec emphase et vissa à nouveau l'œil à son microscope avant de répondre d'une voix exaspérée.

« J'ai besoin de son portable, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

John tenta de contrôler la colère qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il serra les poings sous ses coudes repliés et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu as déjà son portable, je viens de le faire. Et je n'aurais pas pu lui expliquer comment je l'ai obtenu, si elle me l'avait demandé.

— Facile, il était griffonné sur la couverture du dossier que trimballait Lestrade. Et je n'ai pas besoin de son numéro de portable. J'ai besoin de son portable. Du contenu, à tout le moins. »

Le médecin ferma les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Donc tu espères que je vais aller manger avec elle ce soir et lui voler son portable, c'est ça ?

— Ce ne serait pas très discret. Une copie suffira. Je te donnerai le câble. Tu transféreras tout sur le tien.

— Je n'effacerai pas mes données pour…

— Il y aura largement l'espace nécessaire. Une femme qui utilise encore un dictaphone à cassettes pour enregistrer ses autopsies ne peut pas avoir un portable bien impressionnant. Au pire, tu peux toujours enlever tout ce qui concerne Susan, Emily et Janet, cela n'a aucun intérêt et n'aura plus jamais la moindre utilité. »

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Sherlock, à la fois stupéfait et furieux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais leurs noms, fit-il finalement d'une voix maîtrisée.

— J'ai tapé au hasard. J'ai vu juste ? répondit Sherlock, railleur. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, certains d'entre nous ont du travail. »

John décroisa les bras, replia les doigts en griffes, et expira bruyamment.

« Du tra-vail, John. Merci. » répéta Sherlock, toujours à son microscope.

Le médecin fit quelques pas vers le salon, revint en arrière.

« Tu sais, un jour, je t'étranglerai, et on m'acquittera grâce à la montagne de circonstances atténuantes, fit-il.

— Oui, tu recevras sans doute une médaille. Maintenant, dehors. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon, mon découpage en chapitres m'a l'air un peu bancal, mais soit…

Merci à ma revieweuse de choc !

**Chapitre 4**

John capitula. Le divan était libre et il avait envie de faire une petite sieste avant de partir à la clinique en début d'après-midi. Une fois allongé, il ressortit son portable. Par principe, il avait envie de rappeler le docteur Melville pour annuler leur rendez-vous et de joindre Janet. Mais Sherlock serait furieux et saboterait immanquablement sa tentative de réconciliation avec son amie du moment. Devait-il déjà dire ex-amie ? Il contempla le numéro quelques secondes. Contrecarrer les plans du détective était tentant. Il le méritait. C'était risqué aussi. Mais John n'en était plus à une bordée d'insultes près et il savait que Sherlock trouverait un autre moyen de se procurer ce portable si précieux. Il ne s'en était même pas expliqué… Ce qui était plutôt habituel, en fait, mais en général, John pouvait au moins relier la personne visée avec l'affaire en cours. Melville était le légiste des deux derniers cadavres qu'ils avaient vus. A part ça… Il se leva.

« Tu crois que Melville a découpé la petite Indienne ? » demanda John, depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Sherlock se figea et tourna la tête.

« Es-tu fou ? répondit-il, incrédule.

— Non, stupide comme d'habitude. Alors ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Alors pourquoi veux-tu son portable ? A cause de la journaliste ? »

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

« La journaliste ? Non. Je suis intrigué, c'est tout. »

John sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

« Par une femme ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Par un médecin légiste expérimenté qui débarque soudain de nulle part. J'agirais de la sorte même si c'était une mangouste.

— Une mangouste ?

— Ou un homme, John. »

Et il retourna à son examen. John remarqua qu'il avait enfilé le doigt d'un gant de vaisselle sur un bâton d'encens et qu'il s'apprêtait à le placer dans la flamme d'une bougie.

_L'affaire de la ménagère au bois de santal, _songea-t-il en retournant jusqu'au divan.

Il n'avait plus mis son blog à jour depuis quelques semaines, déjà. Les dernières affaires semblaient moins trépidantes qu'auparavant, presque banales, parfois, même si les compétences de Sherlock continuaient à impressionner tous ceux qui assistaient à l'une de ses démonstrations.

_Je deviens blasé._

Il passa les pieds au-dessus de l'accoudoir et ferma un instant les yeux. Une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé mêlée à un fort parfum de patchouli vint lui chatouiller les narines et il poussa un profond soupir. L'appartement allait empester, formidable. Il chercha en lui l'énergie de se lever pour aller au moins ouvrir une fenêtre, voire fermer la porte de la cuisine pour enfumer Sherlock dans ses propres expériences, mais ne la trouva pas et demeura écrasé dans le divan. Il prendrait une douche avant d'aller travailler. Oh c'était infâme, vraiment infâme. Peut-être le détective s'était-il déjà asphyxié. Tant pis pour lui. John se sentit dériver doucement vers une bienheureuse inconscience. Il se demanda si c'était un effet secondaire des effluves qui l'environnaient. Il jeta un bras par-dessus ses yeux, tentant d'obstruer à moitié son nez au passage, et poussa un premier ronflement discret. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut qu'il aurait sans doute dû régler un semblant de réveil pour ne pas manquer le début de ses consultations au dispensaire, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : avec Sherlock au travail dans l'appartement, la sieste ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Alors qu'il dérivait encore dans les limbes, entre visions médicales, visages féminins et vagues souvenirs d'examens universitaires, John se sentit soudain frôlé… ou ballotté… peut-être secoué… Secoué, oui. Il résista, voulut repousser ce qui l'agrippait, se rebiffa, puis se sentit emporté, arraché aux images qui peuplaient ses songes tranquilles et… s'éveilla en sursaut sur une vision d'horreur : un monstre difforme était penché sur lui, yeux globuleux et nez protubérant, grommelant d'une voix inintelligible. Ses griffes sombres étaient plantées dans son bras gauche et… John bondit et manqua heurter la créature en plein front.

« Sherlock ! Merde ! s'écria-t-il, perché sur l'accoudoir, reconnaissant la personne derrière le masque à gaz.

— Mmmm Mhummm… Mhmmhmm ?

— Je ne comprends rien, espèce de… de…! »

Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait de la cuisine, en petits nuages débonnaires. Sherlock retira son masque.

« Pardon. Tu sais où est l'extincteur ? fit-il, soudain beaucoup plus compréhensible.

— L'extinct… Bon sang, Sherlock ! »

En bon soldat bien entraîné, John dégringola du divan et se rua vers la source de la fumée. La manche sur le nez, il scruta la brume qui avait envahi leur cuisine à la recherche du foyer. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer, maigre défense contre les effluves piquantes qui s'échappaient de… de l'évier, oui. Des petites flammes bleutés se reflétaient contre les parois, à peine visibles, et John courut dans leur direction. Par réflexe, il ouvrit brutalement le robinet au dessus de « l'expérience », ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer le dégagement de vapeurs toxiques (il était prêt à le parier, du moins). Avec un juron, il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour boucher l'évier… Un torchon… Un couvercle… N'importe quoi… Il sentit les émanations le prendre à la gorge et il se mit à tousser, avec une pensée désordonnée pour ses pauvres, pauvres poumons, puis, en désespoir de cause, il retira son pull et s'en servit pour étouffer le feu. Les flammes s'éteignirent mais le dégagement nauséabond ne disparut pas pour autant et il se fraya enfin un passage jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit grand sur les rues londoniennes. Un peu de pollution supplémentaire passerait inaperçue dans la capitale. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard désabusé au contenu mi-détrempé, mi-carbonisé de l'évier, au-dessus duquel trônait un vêtement grisâtre qui avait dû lui appartenir dans une vie antérieure, John quitta la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui. La brise se chargerait de purifier l'air. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Sherlock, debout dans le salon, lui décocha un sourire amène. John ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et lâcha un profond soupir.

« Sais-tu qu'il est très dangereux de verser de l'eau sur un feu ? demanda le détective, sur le ton de la conversation.

— Je vais prendre une douche. » répondit John.

Ce qu'il fit, sans laisser son colocataire rajouter quoi que ce soit.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

John revint de la clinique un peu avant dix-huit heures. L'appartement sentait à peine moins mauvais qu'au moment de son départ. Une odeur de fleurs champêtres synthétiques flottait dans l'air, luttant contre les relents expérimentaux de Sherlock pour la dominance olfactive. Mrs Hudson était certainement montée voir la source de ce qui parfumait sa cage d'escaliers et avait agi en conséquence : John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si le résultat était plus que douteux. La porte de la cuisine était toujours fermée et John se demanda si Sherlock était même rentré dans la pièce pour constater les dégâts (il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait décidé de _nettoyer_ son désastre, John était réaliste). Le détective était allongé dans le divan, immobile, songeur, les doigts déployés sous le menton, dans une des poses dramatiques qu'il affectionnait tant. John hésita. Il avait pris de bonnes résolutions pendant le trajet du retour, décidé que Sherlock devait _apprendre_ de ses erreurs, et que c'était son rôle à lui, John, son seul ami, ou presque, de le lui faire comprendre. Le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts, fixes, mais le docteur savait qu'il ne voyait rien sinon ce qui se déroulait dans son propre crâne. Il le salua quand même, puis retira sa veste et gagna son fauteuil. Il prit une profonde inspiration et attendit. Sherlock finirait bien par sortir de sa torpeur.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de te poser, John. Douche. Costume. Il y a de la circulation à cette heure, surtout dans la direction du Sanctuary. »  
John inclina la tête, soufflé.  
« Comment sais-tu qu'elle est descendue au Sanctuary ?  
— C'est l'hôtel le plus proche de Scotland Yard.  
— Il y a des tas d'hôtels autour du Yard. Pourquoi celui-là ?  
— L'odeur du savon.  
— Tu connais l'odeur du savon du Sanctuary ?  
— C'est la même que celle de cet inspecteur Doodle, le moustachu prétentieux du mois passé.  
— L'inspecteur Doolen, oui.  
— Lestrade a sans doute un accord avec le Sanctuary. Pas trop cher, à deux pas, le Yard y parque tous ses visiteurs.  
— Et comment sais-tu que Doolen était au Sanctuary ?  
— Pochette d'allumettes.  
— D'accord, facile.  
— Comme toujours. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, c'est l'heure de la douche. »  
John secoua la tête.  
« Je n'y vais pas, j'ai changé d'avis. »  
Sherlock demeura silencieux. Une seconde. Une deuxième.  
« Puis-je m'enquérir des causes de cette subite entorse à notre plan ?  
— Notre plan ?  
— Nous formons une équipe, John. Nous avions convenu que tu allais dîner avec la légiste pour lui subtiliser le contenu de son portable.  
— Nous n'avons rien convenu du tout. Tu as décidé pour moi. »  
Sherlock se redressa et fixa le docteur droit dans les yeux.  
« John. »  
Celui-ci soupira d'avance.  
« Une bonne équipe repose sur l'alliance de talents complémentaires. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui nécessite un cerveau fonctionnel, et tu t'occupes des aspects… pratiques.  
— Comme l'intervention en cas d'incendie, je suppose ?  
— Comme le remplacement des extincteurs vides et leur disposition à l'endroit adéquat, idéalement, en fait.  
— Sherlock !  
— Mais passons sur cet incident sans intérêt. Donc, je disais, tu es notre spécialiste des interactions avec l'espèce humaine. Je pense déjà avoir amplement démontré que je n'ai aucune qualification dans le domaine. Toi, par contre, tu as ce talent, et ce talent, de temps en temps, a une utilité. John. Tu ne peux pas m'en refuser l'usage alors que je te fais profiter jour après jour des lumières de mon esprit ! »  
John ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu désabusé.  
« Sherlock, si tu veux absolument tout savoir sur cette femme, pourquoi ne pas y aller toi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui poser des questions ? Elle te racontera sûrement d'où elle vient. Les gens aiment bien échanger ce genre d'informations. C'est même plutôt naturel. Et je suis certain que tu en apprendras davantage que sur son portable. De surcroît, ce sera plus respectueux… Ce qui me semble une meilleure entrée en matière pour de futurs collègues de travail.  
— Nous ne sommes pas collègues.  
— Presque. Elle a manifestement l'intention de collaborer avec toi.  
— Justement, John. C'est ce que je ne m'explique pas.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu ne t'expliques pas ?  
— Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait une ouverture ? Deux possibilités : soit elle avait eu le temps de récolter davantage d'informations sur ces corps et elle a déballé son baratin pour m'impressionner, soit elle a effectivement des capacités d'observation supérieures à la normale, quoiqu'inférieures aux miennes. L'un dans l'autre, le but est de me mettre sur la touche. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi me demander de parler ?  
— Pour profiter des lumières de ton esprit, comme nous tous.  
— Non. Je ne lui ai rien appris. Ni sur la journaliste, ni sur la gamine en morceaux. Elle a voulu, comme tu le dis, me laisser occuper ma place habituelle. »  
John sourit.  
« Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle est sympa. Elle a senti que Sally allait te moucher et elle a voulu nous épargner une scène à tous et ménager ta susceptibilité. »  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils.  
« Ridicule. »  
Le docteur secoua la tête.  
« Allons, JE suis le spécialiste de la question. Tu dois me faire confiance.  
— Tu te trompes, Docteur Watson. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous et je DOIS savoir quoi. »  
John se leva, les mains dans les poches.  
« Va te changer, Sherlock, tu as vas être en retard. »

Finalement, il y eut compromis et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans le taxi. Le crépuscule avait grisé la cité, une petite bruine fouettait le pare-brise du véhicule, Londres se montrait sous son jour habituel. Les mille lumières de la circulation, des devantures, des publicités repoussaient la nuit vaille que vaille, avec fracas.  
« Tu feras la conversation, nous sommes d'accord ? intervint Sherlock, s'arrachant à son silence.  
— Pendant que tu copies le portable, oui. » répondit John, flegmatique.  
Le détective avait troqué un costume sombre contre un autre costume sombre, à moins qu'il n'ait remis le même, John n'aurait pu en jurer. La chemise avait changé. Lui-même avait dégoté un veston plus ou moins acceptable dans une housse en plastique qu'il avait ramenée de chez Harry quelques semaines plus tôt : elle avait stocké pas mal de ses vêtements civils pendant ses années afghanes, et il n'avait pas encore été tout récupérer. Le médecin reporta son attention sur la rue encombrée. Le détective avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'ils partent au plus vite : ils seraient malgré tout un peu en retard.  
« Tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveux, dit alors Sherlock.  
— Nerveux ? Je ne suis pas nerveux.  
— Tu mords l'intérieur de ta joue et tes doigts pianotent sur ton genou. Tu es nerveux. »  
John rempocha sa main dans sa veste.  
« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller à un rendez-vous avec toi !  
— Je te rappelle que tu m'y as obligé.  
— Non, je t'ai demandé d'y aller tout seul.  
— Tu n'es généralement pas nerveux quand tu vas à un rendez-vous. En temps normal, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion d'aller boire un verre avec une jeune femme célibataire. Et le problème n'est pas Janet. Ni moi. Tu as peur de cette fille. Tu crois qu'elle est plus futée que toi. C'est sans aucun doute vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas : les femmes cherchent rarement l'intellect chez un homme, tu t'en sortiras très bien.  
— Merci Sherlock, ça me va droit au cœur.  
— Avec plaisir. »  
John lui décocha une grimace, mais le détective regardait au dehors. Il leva les yeux au ciel : si son jeune ami faisait preuve d'autant de finesse pendant la soirée, le dîner promettait d'être folklorique.


	7. Chapitre 6

Pas très contente de ce chapitre... Mais je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincue !**  
**

**xxx  
**

**Chapitre 6.**

Le Sanctuary était situé au coin de Tothill Street et Dean Farrar Street, à quelques pas seulement des bâtiments de Scotland Yard. Façade blanche à l'ancienne, pub traditionnel au rez de chaussée, c'était un hôtel à dimension humaine, un peu désuet, à des lieues des gros complexes ultra-modernes qu'on trouvait une ou deux rues plus loin. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés à une table au fond du restaurant, avec vue sur la porte, de manière à surveiller les allées et venues. John avait commandé une bière, Sherlock une eau pétillante, et ils avaient fait prévenir le docteur Melville de leur arrivée. Tout en détaillant les personnes attablées autour d'eux, mélange classique de touristes et d'hommes d'affaires, John essayait de se faire une liste mentale des sujets potentiels de conversation. Mais l'objectif secret de l'entrevue polluait ses pensées et il se doutait que, quoi qu'il imagine, son voisin le ferait capoter, spectaculairement de surcroît.  
« Détends-toi, John, fit Sherlock au bout de quelques minutes d'attente.  
— Peux-tu au moins me promettre de ne pas m'humilier publiquement ? demanda le médecin, acide.  
— Ce n'est jamais mon intention. Si simplement tu pouvais t'efforcer de réfléchir…  
— Sherlock, s'il te plait ?  
— Je ferai de mon mieux.  
— Tu pourrais par exemple… ne rien dire du tout.  
— Ce qui semblerait très naturel, je suppose. Mais c'est toi l'expert.  
— Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir. » marmonna le médecin en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
Il demeura quelques minutes dans cette position, tentant de s'abstraire des conversations tout autour de lui. Il devinait que Sherlock, sociopathe s'abreuvant à la vie des autres, devait au contraire s'y plonger pour en déduire mille et une petites informations inutiles. Autant de preuves de son intellect triomphant.  
« La voilà. » souffla le détective, beau joueur.  
John releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir entrer le docteur Melville. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux et un simple jeans, un imperméable bouton d'or plié sur le bras.  
« Tu m'as fait mettre un veston… grommela John.  
— C'est toujours mieux qu'un de tes pulls. » répondit Sherlock à mi-voix.  
Le regard de la jeune femme balaya la pièce, tranquille, jusqu'à tomber sur eux. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, John leva la main, geste attendu mais superflu, et elle slaloma entre les autres convives pour les rejoindre. Sherlock s'était carré sur la banquette, les bras croisés, inquisiteur.  
« Elle n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir, commenta le détective, avant qu'elle ne soit à portée de voix.  
— Déçu ? » répondit son ami.  
Le docteur Melville se glissa sur une chaise en face d'eux.  
« Bonsoir messieurs. »  
Son regard passa sur la chemise prune de Sherlock, le revers de la veste de John.  
« Désolée pour la tenue, je suis de garde. » se justifia-t-elle avec une grimace.  
Elle posa ensuite son portable sur la table, bien en évidence. John manqua rire. Voilà qui allait compliquer leur tour de passe-passe. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin. Sherlock était de marbre. John revint à leur invitée.  
« Vous êtes bien installée ? » s'enquit-il.  
Le docteur Melville sourit avec un haussement d'épaules.  
« Je ne suis pas trop petites fleurs, drapés et boiseries, mais je ne suis pas mal installée, non. C'est transitoire, de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que je me dégote un appartement quelque part.  
— Votre venue à Londres a dû être décidée de manière bien subite, si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous trouver un pied-à-terre, intervint Sherlock.  
— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'envie. Je ne connais pas bien la ville et je préférerais m'y repérer un peu mieux, trouver le bon endroit, à mon aise, avant de poser mes valises. C'est peut-être vieux jeu mais je ne suis pas du genre à choisir un appartement sur Internet. »  
Sherlock se contenta de hausser un sourcil et John devina qu'il n'en croyait rien. Une serveuse apporta un verre de cidre à la jeune femme.  
« Mais cela dit, si vous avez un autre endroit à me proposer pour aller manger, je ne dirais pas non. J'ai fait le tour des classiques et le plat du jour ne me tente qu'à moitié.  
— John va y réfléchir. » répondit Sherlock.  
Le médecin s'empourpra une seconde mais parvint, du moins l'espérait-il, à conserver une mine neutre. Il eut cependant bien du mal à enchaîner : la présence de Sherlock l'intimidait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
« Pourquoi avoir quitté Saffron ? » demanda alors Sherlock.  
Voilà qui résolvait le problème : le détective avait décidé d'être direct.  
« Interrogatoire en règle ? répondit-elle.  
— Curiosité.  
— Je pensais que c'était le genre de choses que vous déduisiez sans difficultés ?  
— Vous êtes célibataire, 35 ans, vous vivez d'ordinaire à la campagne, vous avez un chat…  
— Attendez. »  
Elle déploya son imperméable sur la table, puis y posa les mains, bien écartées.  
« Comme ça, vous verrez mieux. »  
Sherlock croisa les bras et se rencogna dans son siège, comme vexé. Il n'ajouta rien.  
« Allons, je voulais juste vous rendre service ! fit-elle, amusée.  
— Votre veste ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez quitté la morgue de Saffron. Vous étiez numéro 2. Un assistant. Un cours à l'université.  
— Juste un remplacement. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, l'enseignement.  
— Pourquoi, alors ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? On m'a offert une place intéressante, bien rémunérée, la possibilité d'être numéro 1 assez rapidement. Les gens bougent, vous savez, c'est dans l'air du temps. De plus, vous avez lu mon CV, je ne suis pas née à Saffron, je n'y ai pas étudié, je n'ai pas d'attachement sentimental particulier à cette ville.  
— Vous êtes venue pour moi.  
— Pour vous ? Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect… Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez jusqu'à ce que Greg Lestrade m'avertisse amicalement qu'il vous avait demandé de venir sur les lieux du crime.  
— Mais ceux qui vous ont embauchée le savaient. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis secoua la tête.  
« J'imagine. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous traînez dans le coin depuis un certain temps déjà. Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes difficile à ignorer. »  
Sherlock ne répondit rien, soudain songeur. Le docteur Melville soutient son regard quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers John avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce dernier se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il avait déjà assisté mille fois à des entretiens façon Sherlock. Celui-ci était même plutôt détendu, comparé à la moyenne. Peut-être était-ce parce que le docteur Melville répondait du tac au tac à chacune des insinuations du détective. Peut-être était-ce parce que la jeune femme n'était pas, à proprement parler, impliquée dans une affaire en cours, en tant que suspect, témoin, victime. Peut-être était-ce, et John en prit conscience avec acuité, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait attirée dans ce traquenard, prétextant un petit rendez-vous amical, pour l'accueillir en terre étrangère.  
_Quel traître je fais_, songea-t-il.  
« Vous avez fait de la cuisine expérimentale avant de venir ? demanda soudain le docteur Melville, interrompant ses ruminations.  
— De la cuisine expérimentale ?  
— Vous dégagez une odeur bizarre, tous les deux. Caoutchouc carbonisé, encens périmé, déodorisant pour toilettes, de la viande aussi… Pas très comestible, j'en conviens. Votre appartement n'a pas brûlé, j'espère ?  
— Seulement le contenu de l'évier. » répondit John, avec un sourire contraint.  
A cet instant, Sherlock se leva brusquement.  
« Allons manger ailleurs. John connaît un excellent petit restaurant à deux rues d'ici. N'est-ce pas, John ? »  
Ce dernier demeura paralysé une seconde.  
« Heu, oui, enfin, je…  
— C'est réglé. Aidons cette pauvre Selma – je peux vous appeler Selma, n'est-ce pas ? – à prendre ses marques dans la terrible ville de Londres ! Peut-être vous trouverons-nous un appartement sympathique sur le chemin ? »  
Il lui décocha un petit sourire ironique — coutumier, auraient dit ceux qui le fréquentaient habituellement – et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. John resta en arrière, atterré.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, John. Après ce que m'ont raconté Greg Lestrade et le sergent Donovan, c'est une entrée en matière plutôt mesurée. Vous imaginiez autre chose ? »  
John s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« C'est juste... »  
Il croisa son regard et se surprit à sourire.  
« Non, en fait, non, pas vraiment. Je dirais que ça s'est déroulé exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Craint. Peu importe. »  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
« Allons-y, ou il va revenir et nous mettre dans l'embarras. » continua le médecin.  
Ils se levèrent, la jeune femme alla échanger quelques mots avec le barman pour mettre leurs consommations sur sa note, John protesta, elle l'accusa gentiment d'être vieux jeu et il exigea de pouvoir payer le dîner à venir. Mis d'accord, ils cheminèrent ensuite jusqu'à la sortie et retrouvèrent le détective sur le trottoir, sifflotant allègrement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il sembla à peine remarquer leur arrivée  
« Bon, et bien… reprit John. Par ici, je suppose… »  
Le docteur Melville lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, et Sherlock les suivit comme une ombre encombrante. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux s'était couvert, leur promettant un petit orage estival dans les heures à venir. Avec son trench jaune, le docteur Melville paraissait bien équipée. John ne put s'empêcher à jeter un regard en biais vers son visage ouvert et tranquille. Même sans avoir les capacités d'observation de Sherlock, il pouvait noter quelques particularités : ni maquillage, ni bijoux, les cheveux mi-longs laissés libres sur les épaules, les vêtements simples, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Le docteur Melville n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un rendez-vous galant. Qu'avait-il imaginé, lui ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Au début, l'idée de passer la soirée avec un médecin légiste pour faire plaisir à Sherlock, alors que Janet attendait des excuses, lui avait paru rebutante. Et lorsque son colocataire avait décidé qu'ils iraient de concert, Holmes et Watson, comme sur n'importe quelle affaire, il avait trouvé la situation évidente, puis ridicule, enfin inquiétante. Et à présent qu'il avait passé quelques minutes avec le docteur Melville et Sherlock… Il regrettait que le jeune homme soit venu. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il aurait peut-être pu profiter d'un bon restaurant, d'une compagnie agréable, aurait certainement _oublié_ de subtiliser le portable et aurait fait front aux récriminations de son ami avec flegme. Mais c'était trop tard. Comme un vautour ou peut-être le fantôme de Jack l'Eventreur, une grande silhouette sombre les suivait.  
« Greg Lestrade m'a dit que vous reveniez d'Afghanistan… Ça doit vous faire un fameux contraste, dit finalement Melville alors qu'il remontaient la rue.  
— Ça fait déjà deux ans, maintenant, répondit John, mécanique. J'ai eu ma période de cauchemars, puis ça s'est tassé. Plus ou moins.  
— Pourtant vous avez rempilé dans le sordide. Vous devez avoir un goût pour ça. Ou alors est-ce un besoin profond de voir triompher la justice ?  
— Vous pensez que nous étions en Afghanistan pour ça ?  
— Je n'oserais présumer de vos raisons. »  
Soudain, une musique synthétique, concerto quelconque à la sauce informatique, résonna dans l'air nocturne. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Selma comme ils s'immobilisaient.  
« Ce n'est pas le mien, fit John.  
— Non, c'est le mien, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il est dans sa poche. »  
Elle désigna Sherlock qui s'était arrêté à son tour.  
« La droite, d'ailleurs. »  
Le petit air repris de plus belle, insistant et désagréable, suppliant qu'on lui coupe le sifflet. Sherlock avait pris son air interloqué le plus expressif et – John en était persuadé – le moins crédible.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est dans ma poche droite ? s'enquit-il, grand naïf.  
— Mon téléphone portable. Vous l'avez pris en sortant tout à l'heure.  
— Moi ? Prendre votre portable ? s'étonna-t-il, plus stupéfait qu'outré.  
— Allons. Rendez-le moi. C'est sûrement Lestrade qui m'appelle. Je suis de garde, vous vous souvenez ? »  
Sherlock plongea les mains dans les profondeurs de son manteau, farfouilla quelques secondes et ressortit deux portables exactement identiques à la lueur des réverbères. John ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Selma se contenta d'attraper le sien, dont l'écran luisait par intermittence.  
« Melville ! annonça-t-elle en tournant le dos aux deux hommes.  
— Oups, quelle méprise, nous avons justement le même téléphone portable, j'ai dû confondre. » commenta Sherlock, un rien théâtral.  
La légiste ne l'écoutait absolument pas. John le dévisagea avec une grimace. Il avait bien l'intention d'éclaircir ce tour de passe-passe dès qu'il serait en tête à tête avec le détective. Celui-ci paraissait extrêmement fier de lui.  
— Cinq minutes. » ajouta finalement Selma, avant d'interrompre sa communication.  
Elle refit face à ses hôtes.  
« Désolé pour votre portable, j'ai cru que c'était le mien. » répéta Sherlock en exhibant son propre engin, jumeau parfait du premier.  
Le docteur Melville lui sourit de l'air de celle qui n'est absolument pas dupe.  
« Pas de mal, dit-elle cependant. Et c'est moi qui m'excuse : je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. Deux paquets dans la Tamise, le devoir m'appelle. »  
Son regard passa sur John, revint sur Sherlock.  
« A moins que vous ne vouliez m'accompagner ? proposa-t-elle.  
— Oh, non, non, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, répondit immédiatement Sherlock. Bon travail. Et passez mon bonjour à l'inspecteur Dimmock. »  
Sur ces entrefaites, il fit volte-face et repartit dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés. John regarda son dos s'éloigner, stupéfait, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Selma.  
« Heu… Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez…  
— Jo-ohn? » s'exclama Sherlock qui s'était immobilisé quelques mètres plus loin.  
Le médecin fit volte-face pour détailler son colocataire. Avait-il réellement perçu de l'_agacement_ dans son ton ?  
« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un assistant. Bonne nuit. » souffla le docteur Melville en lui pressant doucement le bras.  
Il chercha quelque chose à répondre mais elle décida pour lui en le saluant encore d'un geste et s'éloignant à grands pas.


	8. Ailleurs

**Ailleurs**

_6 mois plus tard_

Selma glissa sa vieille guimbarde entre deux véhicules endormis et éteignit le moteur. Au dehors, la pluie s'était intensifiée, martelant son pare-brise avec insistance, reflet de ce qui lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne. Reflet d'une autre nuit, juste un an auparavant, une nuit qui n'avait pas eu lieu car personne ne l'avait appelée, personne n'avait su qu'il fallait l'appeler, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'aurait fallu, en réalité. Et il n'était resté qu'une pierre tombale sur un gazon vert électrique. Elle frissonna pour se reprendre. C'était une autre nuit, d'autres personnes, un autre temps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller se fourvoyer dans un passé hors d'atteinte.

Six heures vingt-trois, indiquait l'horloge du tableau de bord. Selma ouvrit la portière, drapa son imperméable autour d'elle et courut jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences. L'hôpital semblait mort, comme dans un film catastrophe après le passage d'un nuage toxique. Le parking désert avait été vidé par les torrents du ciel, chassant jusqu'aux ambulanciers qui grillaient d'habitude leur cigarette sous l'auvent du garage. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme remonta le couloir d'un pas mesuré, ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés d'une main distraite, compta les battements de son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait en ces lieux, loin de là. Elle connaissait l'alignement des posters — poumons assombris par la fumée de cigarette, liste de premiers soins, massage cardiaque, signes de l'AVC, prévention des accidents domestiques, méfaits de l'alcool – la porte vitrée du fond, coulissant avec un déclic mécanique, les huit guichets, grande ville oblige. Sur le paillasson boueux, elle croisa un secouriste en uniforme bleu sombre qui la salua par son nom, elle ne parvint pas à le remettre, le regarda s'éloigner vers son véhicule bientôt tonitruant, puis troqua la nuit humide contre la soufflerie brûlante de la zone de réception. Elle resta immobile une seconde, baissa les yeux sur son portable : pas d'appel. C'était sans doute bon signe. Helen l'aurait certainement prévenue si la situation s'était dégradée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune médecin se présenta devant la vitre. La préposée était affairée sur son ordinateur et ne lui jeta pas un regard. C'était la fin de la nuit, elle avait une excuse. La légiste étouffa un bâillement. Elle avait le sentiment que la fatigue allait lui retomber dessus plus violemment que prévu. Contre-coup de l'adrénaline. Elle avait l'habitude des nuits hachées, mais généralement, l'émotionnel n'avait pas de place dans ses errances. Des cadavres, des étrangers. Rien d'autre. Selma n'était pas sentimentale, rarement choquée, encore plus rarement touchée. Mais là…

« Aucune mort suspecte ce soir, doc. » lâcha la voix traînante de son interlocutrice, déformée par le petit micro.  
Encore quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Aucun nom ne lui vint : elle n'était pas physionomiste.  
« Je sais. Je viens voir deux patients qui ont été admis plus tôt dans la soirée. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Une fusillade.  
— Vous êtes de la famille ? »  
Selma demeura silencieuse une seconde, interloquée, puis esquissa un sourire embarrassé.  
« Non.  
— Alors vous savez que je ne peux pas vous admettre à l'intérieur, ni même vous renseigner, doc. Droits du patient.  
— Mais… L'inspecteur O'Neill m'a appelée expressément. Elle doit m'attendre.  
— L'inspecteur O'Neill est partie il y a une demi-heure. »  
Selma soupira. Helen avait filé, c'était pour le moins imprévu.  
« Il reste quelqu'un de la police sur les lieux ?  
— Le lieutenant Sullivan.  
— Vous pouvez le prévenir que je suis là ? »  
Echange de regards, espoir, suspicion. La réceptionniste finit par acquiescer, hésitante, et Selma rejoignit la salle d'attente. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle contempla les quelques paumés qui composaient la populace des urgences en cette heure presque matinale. Il y en avait au moins un qui était là pour le toit. Peut-être deux. Un troisième guettait manifestement des nouvelles de quelqu'un d'autre : sa chemise était éclaboussée de sang mais il paraissait indemne. Enfin, le dernier gémissait en exhibant un pied boursouflé, peut-être cassé. Et puis il y avait elle. Tout en prenant place sur l'un des sièges en plastique orange, à bonne distance de ses _semblables_, Selma se demanda quelle allure elle avait. Peau blême, cernes sombres, cheveux mouillés, en bataille.  
_Et mauvaise haleine de surcroît.  
_Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, vite figé, vite effacé. Elle expira lentement, prit son pouls de deux doigts à la gorge. Elle avait toujours un vague sentiment d'étrangeté, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment présente, ou saoule, comme si elle était en train d'arpenter une sorte de cauchemar sordide, gris, humide, désolant. Une réalité parallèle, un film d'horreur banal. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé.  
_Si Sullivan pouvait magner ses fesses, ce serait tout aussi bien.  
_L'homme boiteux geignait de plus belle, comme s'il cherchait à attirer son attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne s'occupait que des morts et il en était encore loin. A moins qu'il ne finisse par agacer le type constellé d'hémoglobine assis un peu plus loin sur sa droite. C'était le genre de fait-divers qu'on lisait parfois dans la presse à potins.

La double porte opaque qui menait vers les salles d'opération et les cabines d'examen s'ouvrit dans un bruit de frottement sur la silhouette voûtée de l'inspecteur Sullivan. C'était un dur à cuire dans la cinquantaine, efficace et blasé, comme on en croisait dans toutes les polices du monde. Son regard tranquille se posa sur Selma et il grimaça en lui faisant signe d'approcher.  
« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour inspecter des blessures. Vous feriez ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
— C'est mon métier, répondit Selma en lui serrant la main.  
— Ça tombe bien. » répartit-il.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. L'odeur de l'antiseptique et de la maladie saisirent Selma aux narines. Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'ils remontaient le couloir. Certaines des pièces étaient ouvertes sur des lits occupés, un bloc opératoire bourdonnait un peu plus loin. Dans l'ensemble, la section était étonnamment calme.  
« Merci, souffla-t-elle.  
— Pas de soucis, rétorqua l'inspecteur, flegmatique.  
— Je pensais qu'Helen serait encore ici. C'est elle qui m'a appelée…  
— Elle était en service. Elle a préféré retourner sur les lieux de la fusillade. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici et elle avait besoin de _faire_ quelque chose.  
— Comment vont-ils ?  
— Ils sont aux soins intensifs. Le plus jeune des deux, Holmes, je pense, est sorti du bloc il y a seulement vingt minutes. Il a pris une balle dans le ventre et une autre dans le pectoral droit. Il a eu de la chance, d'après le chirurgien. »  
_De la chance, je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait, lui qui déteste laisser les choses au hasard, _songea Selma.  
« Le pronostic est réservé, cela dit. Monsieur Watson est en meilleur état mais je crois qu'il va peut-être perdre un rein. L'opération a été plus courte. On les a mis dans la même chambre, je vais vous y conduire. Si je m'y retrouve dans le dédale de ce putain d'hôpital…  
— C'est gentil. »  
Autant en profiter avant l'arrivée de Mycroft qui la virerait aussi sec.


	9. Chapitre 7

Après six chapitres du point de vue de John, je voudrais faire la symétrie pour Sherlock, mais bon dieu de bon dieu, il est vraiment plus difficile à écrire ! Donc je ne suis pas certaine que je vais tenir le coup :p

Et un immense grand merci à Calice24 pour sa review ! Ça me requinque pour la suite !

**Chapitre 7**

_Six mois plus tôt_

C'était évidemment un portable neuf. Sherlock l'avait su dès que son regard s'était posé dessus, dans le pub du Sanctuary. Un portable neuf avec six numéros encodés, dont celui de John Watson, de Greg Lestrade, du laboratoire de Saint-Bart et de la morgue. Seulement neuf messages reçus. Neuf messages envoyés. Il y reviendrait plus tard même s'il savait, un coup d'œil avait suffit, qu'il n'y aurait rien que du très banal, très professionnel. Le fond d'écran n'avait pas été changé, ni même la sonnerie par défaut, aucune photo n'avait été prise. C'était un engin minable, le plus bas de gamme possible, avec des touches à l'ancienne, une connexion faiblarde au net, un design démodé, des fonctionnalités inexistantes. Il n'était pas rare de s'offrir du nouveau matériel en changeant de travail, mais de là à se procurer un gadget aussi navrant… Lui-même avait eu toutes les peines du monde à en dénicher un identique avant leur rendez-vous et avait dû se rabattre sur les services de son bon vieux réseau underground. Il n'osait pas imaginer le modèle que Selma Melville avait abandonné en quittant Saffron. Quoique… Elle l'avait probablement encore. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel. En attente d'un transfert des données les plus utiles. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire. Non. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Un portable public, un portable privé. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait anticipé ce rapt ? En tout cas, elle avait réagi comme quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement que l'on ait violé son intimité. Et pour cause : nulle intimité là-dedans. Il passa en revue les deux numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'un et l'autre portaient le préfixe de Saffron. « Duncan » et « Art ». Il hésita une seconde, se ravisa. A côté de lui, John fulminait, il le lisait dans le pli au coin de sa bouche, à la fixité de son regard, à la manière dont il avalait sa salive. Mais sa colère était presque palpable, elle électrisait l'air ambiant, comme une vague énergie sombre. Non. Superstition. Peut-être s'agissait-il de phéromones ? Il se renseignerait. Tout ce qui importait était que tôt ou tard, son voisin ferait une sortie colorée. Sherlock sourit intérieurement : il avait une tendresse particulière pour les envolées de John. C'étaient les seules qu'il parvenait à tolérer, il ne s'expliquait pas exactement pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce simplement un échange de bons procédés. Mais tant que le bon docteur n'aurait pas vidé son sac, rien ne servait d'appeler des inconnus en pleine nuit : il risquait d'être interrompu.

« Odieux. » lâcha finalement John.  
Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux.  
« Mm ?  
— Tu as été odieux. »  
C'était parti, Sherlock se carra dans son siège, rempochant le téléphone.  
« Je suis toujours odieux, John, c'est mon second prénom. Autre chose ?  
— A partir du moment où tu avais décidé de venir, tu aurais pu faire un effort. Ou au moins faire semblant.  
— Je n'ai jamais décidé de venir. Tu l'as exigé. Il y a une nuance, j'imagine que tu la perçois. »  
John eut un geste d'agacement, une main levée qui se replia dans l'air, et disparut dans son giron. Sherlock sourit.  
« Quel plaisir peux-tu trouver à ce genre de comportement ? Je ne comprends pas.  
— Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu ne comprends pas. En vérité, je n'y trouve aucun plaisir. Mais c'est moins fatiguant que de s'encombrer des mille et une circonvolutions imposées par les convenances sociales et c'est tout aussi efficace. Tu devrais en fait me remercier : tu n'as pas eu à commettre cet infâme vol de portable qui t'était si insupportable. De surcroît, par contraste, je t'ai permis d'apparaître sous ton meilleur jour. L'affable, sympathique, délicieux Docteur John Watson. Tu devrais toujours sortir avec moi : ça te permettrait de _lever n'importe quelle poulette_. »  
John grimaça, vaguement choqué de ce brusque écart langagier, puis se détourna, reportant son regard sur la ville qui défilait derrière la vitre. Sherlock se sentit curieusement déçu. Trop court. Il s'était attendu à ce que John lui jette quelque chose à la figure, quelque chose qui lui aurait permis d'embrayer sur ses propres pensées. Il aimait avoir un auditeur de temps en temps, lorsqu'il devait mettre ses théories une ultime fois à l'épreuve du réel. Il était rare, il fallait bien l'avouer, que qui que ce soit ait réellement quelque chose à lui apporter, mais s'entendre énoncer les choses à voix haute avait parfois un pouvoir particulier, qui surpassait la quiétude de son palais intérieur.  
Le silence de John finit par l'irriter.  
« C'est le moment où tu me couvres de récriminations, reprit-il.  
— Je suis fatigué, Sherlock. » répartit le médecin d'une voix morne.  
Le détective resta muet, mouché par la lassitude de son comparse. Puis le jour se fit dans son esprit.  
« Tu es fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé aller courir le cadavre avec elle.  
— J'aurais très bien pu y aller si j'en avais réellement eu envie. » le corrigea le docteur, sec.  
Sherlock le laissa se bercer d'illusions, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« J'ai été surpris que tu n'y ailles pas. Ou que tu n'essaies pas de l'y devancer, même sans avoir la moindre information sur les lieux et les circonstances, ajouta cependant John. Je pensais que le nœud, autour de cette femme, c'était qu'on l'avait engagée pour te rendre inutile ?  
— Déduction hâtive et raccourci.  
— C'est ce que tu lui as laissé entendre.  
— Et j'ai mes raisons pour lui avoir dit ce genre de choses, oui.  
— Alors aurais-tu l'immense plaisir d'éclairer ma lanterne ? »  
_Volontiers,_ songea Sherlock.  
« Il n'y a pas eu d'ouverture de poste à la morgue du Yard, plus depuis 2001, et il n'y a eu aucun départ, ni congé de maternité, ni retraite anticipée, ni maladie, le staff est au complet. Contrairement à ce que suppute Lestrade, s'il avait regardé ses propres statistiques, il n'y a pas d'augmentation significative du nombre d'homicides, au contraire : le nombre est même en déclin constant depuis 2003 avec 136 meurtres pour l'année 2009-2010.  
— Les légistes ne s'occupent pas que des homicides. Toutes les morts suspectes leur sont référées. Certains voient même les blessures de personnes bien vivantes…  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de cours sur la médecine légale, merci. Le nombre de morts suspectes évolue parallèlement. Il n'y a aucune raison pour le Yard d'être allé débaucher quelqu'un de sa relative envergure. Elle ne débute pas, son salaire est élevé, ses exigences également. Alors pourquoi, au juste ?  
— Peut-être as-tu raison. Peut-être veulent-ils trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus futé que la moyenne, histoire de se passer de tes services.  
— Mais je ne leur coûte rien.  
— Mais tu es insupportable. Et ta présence à la limite de légalité. Peut-être as-tu énervé quelqu'un en haut lieu, ou dix, qui aimerait que la loi reste entre la main de professionnels ?  
— Je suis un professionnel.  
— Mais un professionnel sans existence formelle. Tu ne fais pas partie du corps. Tu leur rappelles qu'ils n'ont pas, chez eux, d'éléments à ta hauteur. »  
Sherlock demeura silencieux un instant. Même les hauts gradés du Yard ne pouvaient être assez stupides pour se débarrasser de lui sur des motifs aussi futiles. Enfin si, ils pouvaient parfaitement l'être. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui, c'était un fait. Lestrade l'avait bien compris et accepté de surcroît. Depuis plusieurs années. Alors pourquoi, subitement, changeaient-ils leur fusil d'épaule ? Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle nomination, il ne s'était pas montré plus arrogant que d'ordinaire.  
« Tu devrais appeler Lestrade, lui poser la question, reprit soudain le détective.  
— Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
— Parce que c'est le genre de choses que vous faites, l'inspecteur et toi… Sortir, boire un verre dans un pub au hasard, échanger des banalités futiles sur la vie, les femmes, Sherlock Holmes…  
— Je n'ai plus été au pub avec Greg depuis, oh, je dirais six bons mois.  
— Voilà une bonne occasion.  
— J'y suis, tu ne veux pas que Lestrade sache que tu es inquiet.  
— Inquiet ? Inquiet à quel propos ?  
— Inquiet qu'ils aient trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer. »  
Sherlock décocha un regard perplexe à son colocataire, tandis que le taxi se rangeait devant le 221b.  
« Mais John, je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Le docteur Melville est peut-être futée, mais elle n'est pas futée à ce point. »  
Puis, sur une dernière grimace incrédule, il sortit du véhicule pour regagner leur appartement, laissant à John le soin de régler leur course.


	10. Chapitre 8

Bon, j'ai persévéré avec le détective... J'espère que ce ne sera ni trop lourd, ni trop charabiesque !

Merci à mes gentils reviewers qui me donnent plein d'énergie et l'envie d'écrire et d'écrire encore !

**Chapitre 8**

Sherlock leva tout juste les yeux, une saccade oculaire furtive, contrôlée, lorsque John apparut dans la pièce, mal réveillé. Il avait manifestement rêvé de la guerre, son pyjama en portait les plis caractéristiques, plus un songe érotique, sans doute, à voir la manière dont il tenait son livre, faussement nonchalant, à un endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Sans compter que John ne lisait jamais dans la salle de bain. Et sûrement pas un bouquin sur la peste noire au XIVème siècle. Qui lisait ce genre de prose, d'ailleurs ? Ah, c'était un livre qu'il avait pris sous le pied branlant de sa table de chevet, marque caractéristique au centre de la couverture. Sherlock réalisa que John avait dit quelque chose, il lui répondit d'un vague grognement. Il faudrait attendre la fin de la douche pour avoir du thé, mais le détective n'avait pas l'intention d'être le premier à pénétrer dans la zone contaminée. D'autant que vu l'état de vigilance de John, il était clair que même l'eau chaude de ses ablutions ne lui rappellerait pas l'incendie de la veille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« C'est le grand jour ! lança cependant le jeune homme avant que le docteur n'ait disparu.  
— Quel grand jour ? répondit l'autre, figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
— LE grand jour, c'est tout. »  
John soupira et s'esquiva.  
Sherlock embraya immédiatement sur ses propres réflexions.

Comme il l'avait prévu, aucun des dix-huit messages contenus sur le portable de Selma Melville ne recelait le moindre intérêt. Des « je serai en retard de 10 minutes », des « quel numéro de rue ? », des « mettez des bottes ». Merveilleux. Il était désormais convaincu que Melville avait un second téléphone caché dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas encore complètement décidé d'aller le lui subtiliser. Il préférait suivre des pistes plus conventionnelles pour commencer. Qu'avait-il récolté de son observation ? Pas grand chose. Une femme célibataire, bien dans sa peau. Elle s'était battue avec un chat quelques jours plus tôt, sans doute le sien dont elle s'était débarrassé avant de partir pour Londres. Son accent révélait qu'elle avait longtemps vécu à Saffron, mais il y avait une touche d'ailleurs, plus traînante, de Dunnes sans doute, où elle était née. Tout ça était sur son CV que, comme elle l'avait deviné, Sherlock était allé télécharger sur le site de l'Université de Carren, où elle avait donné « Questions Spéciales de Médecine Légale » ces deux dernières années. Elle avait peu publié, semblait spécialiste de l'examen des corps carbonisés, gardait un profil très bas sur Internet. De son côté, la morgue centrale de Saffron avait un site épuré, presque vide, qui reprenait deux trois photos noir et blanc et un numéro de téléphone. Sherlock s'était évidemment empressé de le composer, d'abord à cinq heures du matin, il était tombé sur un répondeur, puis à six heures, idem, enfin à sept heures, où sa correspondante lui avait annoncé que, non, les légistes ne prenaient pas le premier venu au bout du fil, et non, le docteur Melville n'était pas là. Rien sur le fait qu'elle avait changé de ville. Devoir de réserve ? Désinformation volontaire ? Ou ignorance crasse ? Après tout, la légiste venait seulement de quitter Saffron et Sherlock était persuadé que les choses s'étaient décidées en dernière minute. Non, pas persuadé. Il le savait. L'imperméable n'était certainement pas passé par la case lessive avant d'effectuer le voyage, tâches d'herbe anciennes, poils de chat dans la doublure, mais c'était manifestement un objet qui avait une valeur sentimentale, car il avait été rapiécé plusieurs fois, n'était plus à la mode, ni pratique, ni particulièrement seyant. Puis il y avait le guide de Londres qu'il avait aperçu dans la morgue la veille : neuf, le prix encore dessus, £5 chez Waterstones. Made in London. Or, si elle avait pu anticiper son déménagement, elle aurait certainement acheté ce genre d'item à Saffron, histoire d'être équipée et d'éviter les tarifs gonflés spécial touristes en vogue dans la capitale britannique. Enfin, Lestrade n'avait pas préparé le terrain. C'était peut-être le plus révélateur.  
« BON SANG SHERLOCK MERDE ! »  
Ah. John était entré dans la cuisine. Le détective releva les yeux de l'écran et accueillit son colocataire d'un sourire tranquille.  
« Plaît-il ?  
— Tes fichues expériences ! Ça empeste toujours autant, il y a des traces noires sur les murs, le plafond !  
— Je règlerai ça avec Mrs Hudson.  
— Et tu crois pouvoir la convaincre de récurer ton évier carbonisé ?  
— Je vais m'en charger.  
— T'en charger ? A d'autres !  
— Après une bonne tasse de thé. John. »  
Le médecin lui décocha un regard noir et sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Sherlock se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait.  
« Oh, et c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.  
— Sherlock, quel grand jour ?  
— Le grand jour. »  
John le scruta plus intensément, comme s'il espérait lire quelque chose sur ses traits, un indice quelconque, ou la réponse en lettres de feu. Sherlock l'en savait incapable et sur un clin d'œil, il retourna à sa navigation virtuelle, convaincu qu'une tasse de thé ferait rapidement son apparition sur la table basse.

Le premier numéro inconnu, « Dunc », avait eu le culot de décrocher son téléphone à 3h30 du matin. Jeune, en état d'ébriété, un tintamarre soi-disant musical couvrant sa voix. Sherlock n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il ne dormait pas, ce à quoi il s'était vu répondre « c'est vendredi soir, mon pote ! ». Le détective avait raccroché aussi sec. Il avait rappelé vers 8h00 et comme de bien entendu, « Dunc » récupérait des excès de la veille, laissant le soin à sa messagerie de répondre à sa place. Et de révéler son identité. Duncan Ferran. Journaliste au Saffron Evening News. Spécialiste de nouvelles locales, de la politique aux chiens écrasés en passant par certaines manifestations culturelles. Il n'avait jamais rien écrit ni sur l'international, ni sur la justice. Ce n'était pas un reporter d'investigation, c'était juste un personnage médiocre, la plume acceptable, le vocabulaire limité, dénué de la moindre ambition. Un faiseur de textes. Rien de mieux.  
La tasse de thé surgit comme prévu, suivie par le visage de John.  
« Qui c'est, ce gars ?  
— Duncan Ferran.  
— Oh. Mais encore ?  
— Un des deux contacts autrefois mystérieux du téléphone portable de Melville.  
— Et ? Tu compulses sa page Facebook ?  
— Mon dieu mais tu es perspicace ce matin ! »  
John jura à voix basse, ce qui fit sourire son colocataire.  
« Sherlock, c'est mon PC, tu sais ça ?  
— Oui.  
— J'aimerais le récupérer.  
— Tu n'en as pas besoin aujourd'hui. Tu veux le récupérer pour le plaisir de m'irriter.  
— Qu'en sais-tu ?  
— Tu n'as plus utilisé ton PC un samedi matin depuis à présent 23 semaines. Rien ne requérant l'usage d'un ordinateur ne s'est produit ces derniers jours. J'en déduis donc que tu veux me contrarier. Ou plutôt réaffirmer ta propriété comme un chien arrose généreusement le pied d'un réverbère, histoire de clamer « à moi ! à moi ! ». Mais John, tu peux vaincre ces instincts animaux. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vas donc sacrifier tes basses pulsions pour que je puisse continuer mes investigations. »  
John croisa les bras. Il paraissait étrangement calme, ce qui manqua inquiéter son interlocuteur. Mais Sherlock n'en laissa bien sûr rien deviner, se contentant de le dévisager avec son expression ironique, petit sourire expressif, vague agacement dans le regard. Le médecin ne manquait jamais d'y reconnaître un message subtil : maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.  
« J'ai compris.  
— Grand bien te fasse. »  
Mais John n'avait pas décidé de lever le camp pour autant, au grand dam du détective.  
« Les dernières affaires t'ont déçu, reprit le médecin. Tu n'as rien trouvé de vraiment stimulant, tout s'est emboîté bien trop vite… Alors tu as décidé de t'inventer un dossier invraisemblable. L'étrange cas du Docteur Melville. Comme il n'y a rien à découvrir, ça va te prendre des mois d'intenses cogitations !  
— Merci pour cette analyse très fine de ma personnalité et de mes motivations, John.  
— Est-ce que tu as seulement dormi, cette nuit ?  
— Le sommeil est surfait.  
— Comme la nourriture, je suppose. Bon. Je vais sortir faire quelques courses. Si la cuisine pouvait être à nouveau praticable à mon retour, ce serait vraiment formidable.  
— Mm ?  
— La cuisine. L'évier. Ce serait bien que tu t'en charges avant d'effacer l'épisode de ton disque dur.  
— J'ai dit que je m'en occuperais.  
— Merveilleux. »  
Sur ce, John s'éloigna à grands pas et regagna les hauteurs. Sherlock l'oublia dans la seconde, se replongeant dans son examen du profil de Duncan Ferran.

C'était évidemment un garçon à la page en matières informatiques : il avait protégé l'ensemble de ses données, ne laissant apparaître que le nom de son employeur et une photo quelconque. Difficile de savoir ce qui le reliait à Melville. Il était plus jeune. Il ne vivait pas dans le même quartier. Il n'avait pas été dans la même université. Leurs lieux de travail respectifs ne se trouvaient pas dans le même secteur. Famille ? Peut-être. Ils s'étaient plus probablement croisés sur un fait-divers sordide, quand le légiste avait dû traverser un rang de journalistes en quête de photos-choc. Amant ? Potentiel.  
« Je sors, répéta John en enfilant sa veste.  
— N'oublie pas le grand jour.  
— Sherlock… Vas-tu éclairer ma lanterne à propos de ce grand jour ?  
— Non. Pas encore.  
— Je vois. »

La porte se ferma et Sherlock écouta d'une oreille distraite la cascade des pas de John dans l'escalier. L'appartement paraissait toujours étonnamment vide lorsqu'il sortait, même pour une demi-heure. Il y manquait une respiration, l'étincelle de la vie. Du bruit. Sherlock referma l'ordinateur d'un geste brusque et l'abandonna sur la table, avant de se lever. Il reprit le téléphone démodé qu'il s'était procuré pour son larcin de la veille, pressa quelques touches, attendit.  
« Arthur Grant ?  
— C'est lui-même. » répondit une voix lointaine.  
_Salut Art_, songea le détective.  
« Isidore Keaning.  
— Ah ! Keaning ! Ça fait un bail, dites donc ! Comment allez-vous ?  
— Très bien, professeur, et vous même ?  
— Bah, on ne rajeunit pas ! Mais que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?  
— J'espère que je ne dérange pas…  
— Les morts peuvent attendre, Keaning, vous savez ça aussi bien que moi. »  
_Humour de légiste, rire.  
_Sherlock lâcha un gloussement peu sincère.  
« C'est au sujet du docteur Melville.  
— Alors elle est arrivée dans vos murs ? Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds, Keaning, sinon elle aura pris la tête de votre morgue avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de pratiquer une première incision. »  
Encore une boutade, mais Sherlock l'ignora et embraya.  
« Savez-vous pourquoi elle nous arrive ? Les gens se posent beaucoup de questions et elle n'est pas très claire sur ses raisons…  
— Isidore ! Ne me dites pas qu'un vieux briscard comme vous s'inquiète du débarquement d'une jeune louve ! Vous ne risquez rien ! C'est une professionnelle, très respectueuse de ses pairs tant qu'ils font bien leur travail. Et vous et moi savons que vous avez réalisé plus d'une autopsie critique, dans de nombreux dossiers.  
— Vous me flattez.  
— Mais pas du tout !  
— Non, en réalité… J'avais peur que sa mutation n'ait été motivée par quelque sombre secret…  
— Vous voulez dire une faute grave, ce genre de choses ?  
— Par exemple. Je ne connais pas du tout le docteur Melville, vous comprenez… Et s'il y avait quelque chose à surveiller… Je suis, après tout, le chef de service…  
— Alors vous n'avez pas raccroché ? Vous aviez l'air déterminé, pourtant, la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé.  
— Je reste en place jusqu'à octobre. C'est Steven qui prendra ensuite le relais.  
— Sauf si Selma vous a séduit ! Non, sans rire, à présent. Selma n'a rien fait d'inapproprié. C'est simplement… comment appeler ça… une morgue-trotter ! Elle aime changer d'air, de temps en temps, aller passer un mois ou un an dans un autre cadre, une autre ville. Elle nous reviendra, soyez-en sûr, elle nous revient toujours ! Mais elle a la bougeotte. Certains jeunes sont comme ça, de nos jours. Et puis il paraît que c'est bon pour les carrières ! L'international fait mouche sur les CVs.  
— Que pourrait-elle souhaiter de mieux que la morgue centrale de Saffron ?  
— C'est votre tour de me flatter. La morgue de Londres a aussi sa petite réputation... et vous n'y êtes pas étranger ! »  
Sherlock demeura pensif une seconde.  
« Sans doute, finit-il par répondre. Et bien… Merci pour ces paroles informatives et rassurantes… Je pense que je vais à présent vous laisser.  
— C'était avec plaisir, mon ami. Rendez-vous le 27 à Manchester !  
— Bien sûr. Au revoir. »

Une fois la communication coupée, il demeura immobile de longues secondes, ajoutant ce qu'il avait appris de son entretien avec « Art » — il avait supputé sans peine qu'il s'agissait-là du surnom affectueux dont Melville affublait son patron, ancien directeur de thèse et maître de stage Arthur Grant, le légiste senior de la morgue de Saffron — aux bribes d'information qu'il possédait déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme quittait sa morgue pour en rallier une autre. C'était une habitude. Et ce n'était jamais permanent.  
_Hmm. Nicotine ou Bach ?  
_Il opta pour la musique.


	11. Chapitre 9

_Désolée, pour le grand silence, mais j'ai des semaines folles au boulot en ce moment. Je vais essayer de me rattraper mais quand je suis submergée... l'inspiration est plus difficile. Et j'abandonne Sherlock pour un moment… mais j'y reviendrai._

_Je pense que vous allez être déçus de mon Grand Jour… C'était une boutade à la Sherlock_

_Merci toujours et encore à mes reviewers !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

C'était un petit soir d'été ensoleillé, le premier depuis plusieurs jours, et John avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Aussi avait-il demandé au chauffeur de taxi de le déposer à quelques rues du pub où il avait donné rendez-vous à Greg Lestrade – comme requis par Sherlock – et il déambulait à présent sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, persuadé que rien ne viendrait troubler sa bonne humeur. Car il était de bonne humeur, malgré les turpitudes de la journée : les sarcasmes ordinaires de Sherlock, la file de dix kilomètres au supermarché, le pot de marmelade d'orange renversé et cassé dans la cage d'escaliers, l'évier qu'il avait fini par nettoyer, fatigué de se faire des illusions… La liste était longue mais il avait réussi à surmonter toutes ces ondes ténébreuses et il se sentait désormais libre et léger.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la question de ce « grand jour » dont Sherlock l'avait harcelé toute la journée. Si le détective n'avait pas été aussi déconnecté du réel, John aurait parié pour le centenaire d'un artiste ou d'un scientifique bien connu. Mais son colocataire n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune culture générale dès que l'on quittait les sphères passionnantes du crime, de ce qui y menait, de ce qui en résultait. A bien y réfléchir, presque tout le savoir humain rentrait dans cette définition, mais Sherlock était du genre à s'informer juste à temps et juste assez. Bref, il n'aurait pas célébré l'anniversaire d'un vieux mort. Non, ça devait être quelque chose de beaucoup plus abscons, peut-être une sorte d'équation à opérer sur la date ou alors un jeu de mots alambiqué. John avait renoncé à chercher : il savait que son jeune ami serait ravi de lui démontrer une fois de plus combien il utilisait peu et mal sa cervelle dès le lendemain matin. Non… Il l'attendrait certainement dans le divan, aux petites heures, histoire de savoir ce que Lestrade avait raconté au sujet de l'énigmatique docteur Melville.  
Juste y songer fit sourire l'ancien soldat.

Il arriva devant le pub, un établissement ancien et tranquille du genre trop obscur pour attirer le touriste, et se glissa à l'intérieur. On était samedi soir mais il était encore tôt, aussi n'eut-il pas trop de difficultés à rallier le bar où l'inspecteur l'attendait déjà. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ça en fait un bout de temps ! s'exclama Lestrade. Qu'est-ce qui t'a subitement décidé à regagner le monde réel ?  
— C'est une longue histoire. »  
Il se tourna vers le barman, commanda une pinte de bière, puis refit face à son interlocuteur.  
« Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de quitter un moment l'étrange atmosphère de mon appartement, non. »  
Lestrade le dévisagea puis avec un haussement d'épaules, l'entraîna vers une table. Ils s'installèrent et savourèrent une seconde le silence, la saveur amère de leur boisson. Puis une sonnerie stridente brisa le petit instant de félicité. Greg parut surpris, fourragea dans sa poche et après un haussement de sourcil en découvrant le numéro, répondit.  
« Lestrade, oui… Oh… Oui, il est juste en face de moi. Je te le passe, oui. »  
Il couvrit un instant le récepteur.  
« C'est un certain Monsieur Holmes. » fit-il, hilare.  
John lui retourna son sourire et se saisit de l'appareil.  
« Oui, Sherlock. Oui. »  
Il fronça les sourcils, théâtral.  
« Mais c'est ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir… Oui, au Vieux Dindon. C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit. Ah bravo, oui, je vois, non, mais, je comprends, la confiance règne ! »  
Tout fonctionnait à merveille, John était ravi.  
« Oui, pas de soucis. Non, je n'oublie pas. Mais j'ai le droit d'aborder d'autres suj… Merci, votre grandeur. Oui, c'est ça. Et merci de ne pas remettre le feu à la cuisine. Bien sûr. Oui. Bonne soirée. »  
Il raccrocha la communication et rendit son portable à Lestrade.  
« Tu as oublié le tien ? l'interrogea l'inspecteur en le rempochant.  
— Non, mais il voulait être certain que nous étions bien ensemble. »  
Lestrade sembla perplexe.  
« Il flaire les cachotteries à mille kilomètres de distance. Mais là, je l'ai bien mouché, ajouta John, fier de lui.  
— Quelles cachotteries ?  
— Celle-là. »  
Il désigna la porte d'un mouvement du menton. Le docteur Melville venait de faire son apparition et, dans une stricte répétition de la veille, elle se dirigea vers leur table.  
« Un samedi soir en bonne compagnie, rien de tel, fit-elle tandis que Lestrade se levait pour l'accueillir.  
— Tout le plaisir est pour nous. » répondit John.  
Pour ne pas briser l'effet miroir, Selma portait des vêtements décontractés et elle posa son antique portable à sa droite. Suivant le regard du médecin, elle sourit.  
« Oui, je suis toujours de garde.  
— Comment peut-on être de garde aussi souvent ? s'exclama-t-il, amusé.  
— J'imagine que c'est une sorte de rituel d'admission à la morgue du Yard, répartit la jeune femme. Mais je n'ai pas été dérangée très tard hier soir : les paquets de la Tamise se sont révélés contenir de la viande avariée… plutôt genre gibier de brousse.  
— Les gens pourraient mettre leurs cochonneries à la poubelle, tout de même… Nous avons un bon service de ramassage ! s'exclama Greg.  
— En grève, le service en question, lui rappela John.  
— Peut-être voulaient-ils nourrir les crocodiles, proposa Selma.  
— Les crocodiles de la Tamise. Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sornettes ? fit l'inspecteur.  
— Il n'y en pas ? Mais je suis venue spécialement pour ça ! Il y a tout de même le cas de Vera Ployer, 15 mai 1997, si je ne m'abuse.  
— C'était un crocodile du zoo de Londres, fit Lestrade.  
— Hector, ajouta Selma.  
— Hector ? intervint John, un peu perdu.  
— C'est le nom du crocodile du zoo de Londres qui a dévoré la petite Vera, précisa Greg.  
— On en apprend tous les jours. »

John reparut vers deux heures du matin, passablement éméché et parfaitement satisfait de sa soirée. Comme il l'avait prévu, Sherlock l'attendait dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil, une lampe basse l'englobant d'une sorte de halo presque surnaturel.  
« Ce sont les cor…crocro.. diles… Les crocodiles. » annonça le médecin, fier de lui.  
Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Son regard balaya John de la tête aux pieds, revint en arrière, s'arrêta sur le revers de sa veste, sur son visage finalement.  
« Tu l'aimes bien, répliqua-t-il.  
— J'aime quoi bien ?  
— Le docteur Melville. »  
John ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager son colocataire d'un regard un peu vitreux.  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit-il, croisant les bras.  
— C'était le grand jour, l'anniversaire de 35 ans de Janet. Elle t'avait invité pour le fêter, geste de réconciliation. Tu n'y as pas pensé une seule seconde.  
— Quoi ?  
— L'anniversaire de Janet. Tu ne sais même plus de qui je parle, déjà. Ta mémoire de tes conquêtes est incroyablement limitée.  
— Janet ne m'a jamais invité à son anniversaire.  
— Si. Elle a envoyé un texto ce matin.  
— Je n'ai pas vu ce texto.  
— C'est normal, je l'ai effacé. Je voulais voir si tu te souviendrais de son anniversaire.  
— Mais… Comment…  
— Je te l'ai rappelé toute la journée. »  
John demeura muet de stupeur.  
« TU… TU…  
— Si tu ne veux pas que je regarde ton portable, ne l'abandonne pas au milieu du salon. Tu sais comme je suis incapable de résister à ce genre de choses. C'est une déformation professionnelle. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Tu me connais.  
— Mais c'est MON portable ! MA vie privée ! Tu… tu as effacé mes messages avant même de me laisser les lire ?  
— Seulement ce message-là. Et tu n'es même pas vraiment furieux.  
— Je suis furieux ! C'est juste que je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour te le faire comprendre !  
— Non, tu n'es pas furieux. En fait, je t'ai épargné de longues triturations mentales, car en réalité, tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Parce que le docteur Melville te plait. »  
Sherlock se leva. John avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.  
« Comment le docteur Melville pourrait-elle me plaire ? Je l'ai vue trois fois ! Et chaque fois dans des conditions pour le moins particulières. »  
Le détective s'arrêta à hauteur de son ami et renifla longuement. John écarquilla les yeux mais le laissa faire : c'était son genre de petites excentricités.  
« Même sous le parfum torride de la bière, je peux sentir le savon du Regency. Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés, cependant. Lestrade était une bonne couverture, mais cela t'a privé de certaines choses, évidemment. »  
Il recula d'un bas. John le dévisagea, soufflé.  
« Tu savais depuis le début ?  
— Je m'en doutais. Mais c'est parfait. Rien de tel qu'un homme de confiance au plus près de la source. J'aurai les informations dont j'ai besoin. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas réellement cru cette histoire de crocodiles.  
— Non, pas réellement.  
— Mais tu n'as pas obtenu la vraie raison.  
— Non plus. »  
Sherlock sourit, inquiétant.  
« Ce n'est que partie remise. »


	12. Saffron

_Vive les vacances ! Bon, allez, on rentre, on s'y remet ;) Du coup, je ne sais pas s'il reste qui que ce soit à m'attendre sur la toile... Mais je ne suis pas vaincue pour autant._

* * *

**Saffron**

_Six mois plus tard_

Selma contempla la pièce au travers de ses doigts, comme une personne sensible devant un film d'horreur. C'en était un. Son garde du corps l'avait abandonnée à la porte, prétextant un coup de fil à passer, une excuse bienvenue car la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à écouter les phrases creuses obligatoires en ce genre de circonstances. D'autant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire, ignorant au juste ce qu'il y avait entre elle et les deux hommes. Selma n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y mettre des mots non plus.

John reposait dans le lit de gauche, le visage serein, pâle mais manifestement vivant. Il avait une ecchymose violacée sur le front, un peu au-dessus de la tempe droite, qu'il s'était probablement infligée en tombant à terre, après le coup de feu. Son corps était dissimulé sous les draps remontés, il avait l'air paisible, presque bien. En le regardant, Selma se sentit moins oppressée, soulagée même. Son électrocardiogramme couinait avec régularité, déchargeant d'élégantes courbes en rythme, comme une preuve irréfutable d'immortalité. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux bougeaient, rêve intense, cauchemar peut-être, aucune idée.

A Londres, John l'avait accueillie sans arrière pensée et elle lui avait menti. Pourtant, elle avait été touchée par sa décence et elle l'avait épargné à sa manière. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait compris.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les décaler vers le lit de droite. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, un instant, elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait. Tant de blancheur et de tuyaux. On devinait à peine l'être humain sous l'entassement médical. Nécessaire. Sherlock avait la peau naturellement diaphane mais Selma la trouva presque transparente. Elle connaissait pourtant les mille apparences que peut revêtir un corps profané. Etrangement, cette surenchère de pansements, fils et tubes la garda à distance. Elle se demanda si c'était à cela qu'elle avait ressemblé, dix ans plus tôt, quand elle avait fait son propre tour aux soins intensifs. Elle se demanda si Jonathan avait eu droit au même carnaval. Non. Elle avait lu le rapport d'autopsie : il était mort avant même qu'on ne le charge dans l'ambulance. Le reste n'avait été qu'acharnement.

Mais Sherlock.

Elle referma les yeux, les rouvrit grands, baissa les mains pour embrasser la pièce d'un seul regard.

Son électrocardiogramme semblait moins tranquille que celui de John, chaque respiration plus difficile. Il était aidé. Selma repéra le petit trou noir, béant, de la trachéotomie et eut un haut le cœur. Assistance respiratoire. Coma. Mycroft arriverait-il juste à temps pour signer les papiers autorisant le débranchement des machines et le disséminement des organes ? Non. Il était du genre à installer son frère dans une grande chambre cossue, dans un manoir au hasard, alimenté par une sonde et soutenu par l'électricité à tout jamais. Et puis un jour, imprévu, il craquerait et l'étoufferait sous un oreiller. C'était possible. Elle frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait pu réellement combattre ces pensées sombres qui envahissaient périodiquement son esprit. Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, certes. Mais le jeune détective n'était pas encore mort. Les électrodes collées à son front enregistraient des ondes rassurantes, qui s'inscrivaient furtivement sur l'écran d'un petit ordinateur. Il survivrait, lui aussi.

Sherlock avait su dès la première minute qu'elle n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle prétendait être. Bien sûr. Mais il n'avait réellement compris que trop tard. Ce qui était mieux. C'était ce qui avait permis à toute l'affaire de se terminer positivement pour chacun. Sauf peut-être pour son amour-propre. Avec lui, c'était toujours difficile à dire.

La jeune femme finit par s'approcher pour les toucher. L'un après l'autre. Juste sentir la chaleur du vivant. Un front, une main. Ensuite elle se replia et s'assit sur le fauteuil entre les deux lits. Elle ne réfléchit pas à la suite des opérations. Etre là semblait la seule chose à faire jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie. C'était peut-être le seul moment qu'elle pourrait partager avec eux. Ou le dernier.

« Vous auriez au moins pu me dire ce que vous prévoyiez. Je serais venue avec vous. Je vise bien, vous avez oublié ? Et j'en sais un peu plus sur les gens d'ici, accessoirement. »

John bougea dans son sommeil médicamenteux, poussa un soupir, s'immobilisa à nouveau. Sherlock demeura inerte, mannequin de cire dans son sarcophage protecteur.


	13. Chapitre 10

Désolée pour le long délai, l'inspiration me fuit en ce moment (contrairement au boulot). Merci à mes reviewers de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! Je me relance.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La semaine suivante se déroula sans grandes révolutions. L'été semblait s'être installé sur Londres et il faisait une chaleur étouffante, plutôt désagréable, qui emprisonnait tous les gaz pestilentiels du centre urbain au sol. Sherlock ne sortait pas : il avait horreur de ce type d'atmosphère et tentait de vaquer à ses occupations sur la table de la cuisine ou derrière l'écran du portable de John. Ce dernier suivait sa routine professionnelle avec bonhomie, alternant entre le dispensaire et l'appartement, les chemises marbrées de sueur.

C'était une période propice aux meurtres, mais le détective ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela génère des affaires intéressantes : les gens, excédés par la température, se tapaient dessus plus volontiers que d'ordinaire, mais ils le faisaient sans imagination ni créativité, et donc, sans nul besoin d'un cerveau supérieur comme le sien. L'occasion pour lui d'avancer dans ses propres recherches, sans doute. Mais il avait espéré que John lui ramènerait des informations sur le docteur Melville et rien n'était venu. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Parce que les deux fois où il l'avait appelée, elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses. « Trop de travail » avait-elle prétexté. Comment pouvait-elle avoir trop de travail si lui, Sherlock Holmes, n'en avait pas du tout ? Il ne croyait pas qu'on lui demandait de s'occuper du menu fretin, des cadavres sans intérêt qu'on retirait d'un crash sur la M5 ou qu'on dénichait sous un pont aux petites heures. Elle avait une carrure, une réputation, elle devait s'occuper des crimes de sang un peu ambigus, des situations critiques, malaisées, des points d'interrogation. Exactement comme lui. Alors soit sa présence l'avait mis sur la touche, ce qu'il refusait de croire, soit elle mentait. Et il avait la certitude qu'elle mentait.

Aussi, après avoir houspillé John pour la millième fois à ce sujet, puis s'être fait rembarrer de manière spectaculaire, Sherlock avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et comme il lui était impossible d'affronter la canicule, il attendit, plus ou moins patiemment, le coucher du soleil. Il prit son violon.

« C'est bientôt fini cette cacophonie ? demanda John en allumant la télévision.  
— Je compose, rétorqua le détective.  
— Oh. Et quel est le titre de cette œuvre… discordante ? Concerto de craie sur tableau noir ?  
— Je hais la chaleur.  
— Ce n'est pas mal non plus. »  
Sherlock le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.  
« Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?  
— Une bonne heure. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
— Dure journée.  
— Non. _Je hais la chaleur en la mineur_. »  
Le détective baissa les yeux sur son instrument, haussa les épaules, et le déposa. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.  
« Il fait toujours étouffant.  
— Oui. On prévoit de la pluie pour la fin de la semaine prochaine.  
— Je n'ai pas le temps. »  
John leva les yeux de son écran.  
« Le temps ?  
— Je vais faire une course.  
— Une course ? Toi ?  
— J'ai besoin d'acide sulfurique.  
— D'acide sulfurique ? A… 21h19 ?  
— J'en trouverai. »  
Avec un sourire satisfait, il attrapa la veste de son costume et sortit. Il dévala les escaliers, l'oreille à l'affût, mais John ne le suivit pas. Loin de s'en formaliser, il se planta sur le trottoir, à la recherche d'un taxi, espérant qu'il ferait plus frais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle que dans la rue.

Entrer dans la morgue ne fut pas bien difficile. Il emprunta le chemin des ambulances, se glissant le long des allées obscures du parking, jusqu'au quai de déchargement. L'accès nécessitait une carte magnétique spécifique mais Sherlock avait subtilisé celle d'un inspecteur du Yard qui avait pris sa pension et dont les autorisations n'avaient pas encore été désactivées. Il pénétra donc dans le bâtiment sans alerter qui que ce soit, tranquille, et remonta le couloir jusqu'aux salles d'autopsie. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les néons allumés et un corps sur la table, les entrailles à l'air. C'était une vieille femme, la peau grise et les yeux clos, nue comme au premier jour. Une abrasion autour de son cou révélait la manière dont elle était morte. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder, nota l'angle de la blessure, pendaison donc, posa les doigts sur la joue de la morte pour faire pivoter la tête que la rigor mortis avait abandonnée, et constata que la nuque n'était pas brisée.  
« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? s'exclama alors la voix de Selma Melville, à la fois stupéfaite et vaguement effrayée.  
— Je venais voir pourquoi vous refusiez de retourner boire un verre avec John, répondit Sherlock sans suspendre son examen.  
— Qui vous a laissé entrer ici ?  
— Je connais le chemin. » fit-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main.  
Selma l'attrapa par les épaules et le redressa. Il songea un instant à résister, mais elle avait de la poigne et elle l'écarta du cadavre. Sherlock affronta sa fureur avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer, droit dans les yeux.  
« A quoi jouez-vous, Monsieur Holmes, au juste ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans la morgue sans autorisation d'un inspecteur du Yard. Vous n'avez certainement pas non plus le droit de toucher à un corps qui fait l'objet d'une enquête criminelle, sans gants, de surcroît.  
— On ne vous a pas renseignée sur mes petites habitudes ?  
— Ceci, j'espère, ne fait pas partie de vos petites habitudes. Et si c'était le cas, il va falloir y renoncer. »  
Il la dévisagea, circonspect, puis sourit.  
« Je venais voir si vous aviez réellement du travail ou si vous aviez décidé que John Watson n'était finalement pas votre genre. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis poussa un léger soupir et alla s'appuyer à la table de dissection, s'interposant entre la victime et le détective.  
« Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai effectivement du travail. » commença-t-elle.  
Sherlock nota le regard soudain fuyant, une légère roseur sur ses joues, les lèvres pincées.  
« Mais ? demanda-t-il.  
— J'ai peur d'avoir peut-être donné de faux espoirs à votre ami.  
— Oh. »  
Il demeura de marbre, se contentant de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Mais elle lui retourna un sourire vaguement embarrassé.  
_Comédienne_, songea-t-il.  
« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me débarrasser le plancher ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à appeler le gardien de nuit. » reprit-elle avec nettement plus d'aplomb.  
_Nous y voilà.  
_« Melville, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Londres ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras.  
Son sourire s'élargit et elle désigna plusieurs tiroirs frigorifiques, qui tapissaient le mur du fond.  
« Vous voyez ces post-its ?  
— On y a inscrit la lettre R. Votre écriture.  
— Parfaitement. Une hypothèse sur la signification de ce R ?  
— Rachmaninov ? Risotto ? Rhinocéros ? Rarissime crocodile de la Tamise ?  
— Recherche.  
— Ooooh, recherche, je n'y avais pas songé une seconde. » fit-il avec emphase.  
Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, et attrapa une paire de gants stériles dans la boîte posée sur la table à instruments.  
« Sur les noyés, plus précisément. La noyade en cas de trauma. Distinguer les suicides des meurtres, ce genre de choses.  
— En quoi la Tamise est-elle plus intéressante que le Tren ?  
— Londres compte six fois plus d'habitants que Murmay. Ça fait un certain nombre de noyés potentiels en plus. Et statistiquement, cela se vérifie. Environ 45 corps repêchés par an. Contre 12 l'année passée à Murmay. Je viens à la source.  
— Techniquement, Londres n'est pas la source de la Tamise. Elle se trouve près de Kemble, bien que le site exact soit sujet à controverse. Pourquoi faire planer le mystère sur vos travaux ?  
— Je ne fais rien planer du tout. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de répondre aux questions intrusives de parfaits étrangers, si ?  
— Mais vous n'avez pas prévenu les gens d'ici que c'était la raison de votre candidature.  
— Non. Cela dit, ils savent ce qu'il y a dans mes tiroirs et pourquoi. Avoir un chercheur dans l'équipe, ça ne fait pas vraiment mauvais genre, vous savez. Et je fais mon boulot ordinaire aussi, comme vous pouvez le constater. »  
Elle désigna le corps derrière elle d'un mouvement d'épaule.  
« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien rentrer chez vous, j'aimerais pouvoir terminer mon autopsie avant l'aube.  
— C'est un meurtre.  
— Merci, je sais. »  
Il opina du chef, songeur un instant. Le docteur Melville avait repris un scalpel mais continuait à le dévisager d'un air mauvais. Il lui décocha donc un large sourire, la gratifia d'une petite révérence moqueuse et repartit par les sous-sols. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il aurait dû exiger de constater pour lui-même ce qui se trouvait dans les tiroirs, mais c'était trop tard.


	14. Chapitre 11

_Un immense merci à mes deux commentatrices de choc ! Comme promis, j'essaie d'augmenter un rien ma cadence... Et le mystère va commencer doucement à se lever... **  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Une fois le détective parti, Selma eut du mal à reprendre le fil de son autopsie. Elle demeura pétrifiée de longues secondes, contemplant l'incision qu'elle devait refermer sans réellement la voir. Holmes entrait et sortait de la morgue à l'aide d'un badge, sans doute contrefait ou volé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Lestrade ait pu lui en donner un, ça aurait été contraire à toute déontologie. En même temps, il profitait des installations de Saint-Bart comme s'il faisait partie du personnel. Non, il y avait morgue et morgue, on ne pouvait pas comparer celle du Yard à celle d'un hôpital. Mais il faudrait qu'elle vérifie les listings, qu'elle identifie le nom sous lequel il s'introduisait dans les lieux et qu'elle le fasse rayer des autorisations.  
Elle secoua la tête et reprit son travail. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle sache s'il était entré récemment. Il devait y avoir des caméras de surveillance, même si, à sa connaissance, personne n'était derrière les écrans. Peut-être n'enregistrait-on rien. Ou effaçait-on les données toutes les 24 heures. La morgue était une zone sensible, les cadavres devaient être protégés de toute interférence extérieure. Il y aurait des traces, avec un peu de chance.  
Une fois sa couture terminée, elle se pencha sur la joue qu'avait touchée le détective pour faire un prélèvement, puis prit son dictaphone.  
« Dépôt d'ADN sur la joue droite non pertinent, datant de l'autopsie. » fit-elle, un peu lasse.  
Elle referma ensuite la housse de protection autour du corps et rapprocha le brancard de transfert. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refermait le tiroir sur Elisabeth Donovan, 78 ans, décès par suffocation, y collant au passage un post it jaune marqué de la lettre R.  
Des noyés, pourquoi avait-elle été inventer quelque chose d'aussi évident ? S'il avait demandé à regarder dans les frigos, il aurait détecté la supercherie dans l'instant. Et s'il songeait à interroger d'autres employés de la morgue… Un seul des six corps incriminés avait effectivement séjourné dans la rivière. Elle avait été prise au dépourvu, voilà tout. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de se créer des couvertures crédibles : les gens étaient généralement peu curieux. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à leurs propres aventures, se souciant à peine des motivations des autres. Evidemment, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas n'importe qui, on l'avait mise en garde à son sujet, elle aurait pu, dû, mieux se préparer à l'affrontement.  
Elle éteignit les lumières, remonta le couloir, sortit sur le trottoir et alluma une cigarette. Un instant, elle songea à appeler John Watson, histoire de mettre les choses à plat avant que son colocataire ne s'en charge. Mais à quoi bon ?  
_Je deviens sentimentale_, songea-t-elle, en observant le ciel plombé par la pollution.  
Utiliser le médecin pour obtenir des informations sur son ami avait semblé être une bonne idée. C'était même la procédure, elle l'avait appliquée mille fois. Alors pourquoi avait-elle renoncé ? Parce que l'ancien soldat avait l'air d'un type bien ? Sans doute que non. Parce qu'elle avait envie de coincer Holmes à la loyale ? Certainement pas. Parce qu'elle était un peu fatiguée de sans cesse, éternellement, tromper les gens ? Peut-être bien.  
Elle éteignit son mégot contre la semelle de sa chaussure, puis chercha une poubelle des yeux. Son portable sonna. Lestrade. La nuit n'était pas terminée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Selma garait sa petite voiture devant un cordon de sécurité. Des gyrophares coloraient les façades voisines par intermittence, et une douzaine de personnes semblaient courir à droite, à gauche, uniformes à peine visibles dans l'obscurité. Le médecin sortit à la rencontre de l'agent qui surveillait les abords de la scène, brandit sa carte d'identification, puis se glissa sous la bande plastifiée. Quelques regards échangés, un ou deux signes, et elle gagna les lieux du crime. Des lampes halogènes cernaient déjà le cadavre et Selma salua l'équipe criminalistique.  
« Je suis la dernière, on dirait. » fit-elle en arrivant à hauteur de Lestrade.  
L'inspecteur avait l'air épuisé et la chaleur nocturne avait marbré son front de sueur.  
« Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir besoin de toi, répondit-il avec une grimace embarrassée. Ça ressemblait à une mort naturelle, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ça… »  
Il désigna le mur où un doigt malhabile avait griffonné des lettres noires. De là où elle était, Selma ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui était écrit.  
« C'est du sang ?  
— Apparemment pas. Les prélèvements sont partis au labo. »  
La jeune femme s'approcha de l'inscription, se pencha pour mieux la regarder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
« En tout cas, c'est vague, comme accusation… _C'est encore lui_. Très informatif. A moins que notre mort n'ait déjà été victime d'un crime plus ancien…  
— On est en train de faire des vérifications. Une idée de ce que c'est ?  
— On dirait une sorte de boue. Il y a une vague odeur de vase, non ?  
— Je ne suis pas très calé là-dedans. »  
Il poussa un léger soupir.  
« Je pensais appeler Sherlock Holmes.  
— Non, répondit-elle.  
— Non ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es déjà passée dans le camp de Donovan et consorts ? En si peu de temps ?  
— Greg, il est entré dans la morgue ce soir, comme ça, avec une carte d'accès. Il aurait pu n'y avoir personne. Il aurait pu aller ouvrir un tiroir ou l'autre, tripoter un cadavre au hasard, par curiosité… »  
_Y abandonner ses empreintes, son maudit ADN, _songea-t-elle encore, sans le verbaliser.  
« C'est le genre de choses qu'il fait. Cela ne cause de tort à personne.» dit simplement Lestrade, avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Selma s'interrompit et marcha jusqu'à l'inspecteur, se plantant droit devant lui.  
« Je suis certaine que Sherlock Holmes vous a permis de résoudre bien des affaires complexes, je ne doute pas une seconde de son utilité, Greg. Mais un corps, dans une affaire criminelle, c'est un élément de preuve décisif. Si en plein procès, on découvre soudain qu'il y a eu manipulation en dehors du cadre strict de l'instruction… »  
Elle soupira.  
« Ton ami le détective doit arrêter de toucher nos cadavres. C'est crucial. Tu ne vas pas l'appeler ce soir, non. Et je vais faire révoquer son autorisation d'accéder à la morgue. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon travail, tous, si vous agissez comme des enfants ? »  
L'inspecteur demeura muet, stupéfait face à cette subite envolée. Selma eut un sourire embarrassé.  
« Je suis désolée, c'est juste… C'est juste important. Qu'il donne son avis, qu'il regarde de loin, qu'il demande des informations, tout ça est très bien.  
— Anderson disait exactement la même chose. » siffla Lestrade.  
Il était contrarié, elle s'en rendit tout de suite compte. Elle soupira, capitulant. Elle n'était pas obligée de se faire des amis.  
« Et Anderson avait raison. » lâcha-t-elle en se détournant.  
Elle ouvrit sa besace, en sortit une boîte de gants, se protégea le visage d'un masque et alla vers le corps. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années gisait à plat ventre sur le sol, au pied de son fauteuil. La télévision était encore allumée sur le kaléidoscope coloré d'une émission de variétés. La télécommande avait filé sous la table basse. Un bol de chips s'était renversé. Une crise cardiaque, à n'en pas douter. Il en avait le teint.  
« Qui l'a trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, mais la réponse ne vint pas : Lestrade s'était éloigné.


	15. Chapitre 12

On progresse...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

John fulminait. Il l'exprimait en marchant de long en large dans leur petit salon, cherchant des mots qui refusaient de sortir, dessinant des gestes avortés qui ne signifiaient rien. Il fulminait d'autant plus que Sherlock était de marbre et l'observait, un sourcil arqué, depuis le fond de son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, impeccable de flegme dans son costume anthracite. Sherlock ne comprenait rien. Ou faisait semblant. Ou s'en contrefichait. L'un dans l'autre, il agissait comme l'huile sur le feu de sa colère. John s'immobilisa, se planta devant lui, dressa un index accusateur, et fut à nouveau déstabilisé par cette innocence tranquille. Le détective ne se reprochait rien, évidemment. Comme aurait-il pu ? John laissa retomber son doigt et reprit sa circulation furibarde.  
« Tu vas user le tapis. » fit platement Sherlock.  
Le jeune médecin faillit lui dire où, exactement, il pouvait se le fourrer, son tapis. En fait, il avait envie de lui coller une droite bien sentie. Une manière efficace de briser cette sérénité insupportable.  
« Quand tu auras battu le record du 200 mètres en chambre, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir une conversation ? Intelligible, je veux dire. Il y a sûrement un sens derrière ces mouvements, mais je n'ai plus interprété de danse des abeilles depuis un certain temps. La fleur mauve est plus appétissante que la jaune ? Quelque chose comme ça ? »  
John s'immobilisa, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, la fumée s'échapper de ses narines, et les veines de son cou se gonfler. Ou plutôt, il l'imagina. A voir la mine de Sherlock, rien ne devait avoir changé.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états. Je n'ai fait que transmettre un message. Et je crois avoir été plus clair que les appels non retournés et les phrases évasives dont Melville t'avait gratifié jusqu'ici. Tu devrais me remercier. Ah… C'était peut-être ça le sens de la petite danse ?  
— Non, ce n'était pas le sens de la petite danse, non.  
— Alors quoi ?  
— Bon sang, Sherlock, tu pars en pleine nuit pour aller chercher de l'acide sulfurique, soi-disant, alors qu'en fait, tu vas retrouver la femme que je convoite ? Tu te fiches de moi ?  
— Je te signale que je te demandais des informations la concernant depuis sept jours. 168 heures. J'ai mes limites ! De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi faire irruption dans la morgue du Yard, sans invitation, en pleine nuit, peut avoir le moindre impact sur ta vie sentimentale.  
— Je vais t'expliquer, moi, en quoi… »  
A cet instant, John fut interrompu par un vacarme épouvantable provenant de l'étage inférieur. Il croisa le regard écarquillé de Sherlock.  
« Mrs Hudson… » souffla-t-il.  
Le détective était déjà debout et dévala les escaliers en tête, son ami sur les talons. Ils déboulèrent dans le petit appartement de leur propriétaire, la surprenant accroupie devant une table basse renversée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise à leur subite intrusion.  
« Seigneur, mon cœur ! glapit-elle en se redressant, les mains pleines de bris de porcelaine.  
— Tout va bien ?  
— Nous avons entendu…  
— Oh. »  
Elle les gratifia d'un petit sourire.  
« Ah mes garçons, vous êtes tellement charmants, murmura-t-elle en se rebaissant.  
— Asseyez-vous, John va s'en occuper. » dit Sherlock en la tirant vers le divan.  
Le médecin ne songea même pas à protester et s'exécuta. Il ramassa les derniers morceaux de ce qui avait été un plateau à fruits et les emmena à la cuisine, en profitant pour mettre la bouilloire électrique sous tension. Rassuré sur l'état de Mrs Hudson, il repensait déjà à sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Si Sherlock imaginait qu'une simple diversion allait tout effacer, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il se remémora les paroles du détective. Il avait été évasif. Qu'avait exactement dit Selma ? Peut-être Sherlock avait-il compris de travers. A moins qu'elle n'ait simplement essayé de l'envoyer sur les roses : il avait dû se montrer particulièrement indiscret, posant des questions qui relevaient d'une sphère normalement privée. Mais s'il avait vu juste ? Se serait-elle réellement servie d'un intermédiaire pour faire passer son message ? C'était cavalier. En même temps, il la connaissait à peine. Il regagna dans le salon et s'agenouilla sur le tapis : il faudrait sans doute passer l'aspirateur pour éliminer les plus petits éclats. Il devait téléphoner, histoire d'être fixé. Son amour-propre l'en empêchait. Ou une certaine appréhension. Ou l'espoir ? Il pinça les lèvres et récupéra les pommes et les pêches qui avaient roulé à droite à gauche. Il empila ensuite quelques magazines et redressa la table. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Sherlock le coupable, mais l'inspecteur Lestrade. Greg. Ils s'étaient mis à se tutoyer en cours de soirée et Selma l'avait certainement vu plus d'une fois depuis. Il était plutôt bel homme, dans le genre abîmé, nouvellement célibataire, et ils devaient partager l'humour grinçant des représentants de la loi. Sans compter que Greg n'avait pas d'encombrant partenaire planqué dans son appartement, prêt à faire capoter l'opportunité la plus prometteuse en ouvrant la bouche au mauvais moment. De retour dans la cuisine, il mit le thé à infuser, dénicha une théière bariolée et prépara un plateau pour trois. Non, il fallait attendre un signe de la jeune femme. Elle finirait bien par appeler. Ou ils se croiseraient sur une scène de crime. John avait toujours été un homme posé. Patient. Il attendrait. Malgré cette petite impression qu'une fois de plus, tout était fichu. Avant même d'avoir commencé, dans ce cas particulier.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment où il tendit une tasse pleine à Mrs Hudson qu'il réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Sherlock lui décocha un regard contrarié et il rougit. Ses pensées l'avaient complètement accaparé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia-t-il.  
— Un ami de Mrs Hudson est décédé cette nuit. Elle vient de l'apprendre, d'où le choc, et la table renversée. »  
Un instant, John imagina la vieille dame soulever sa table pour la retourner dans un geste de colère, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait dû trébucher ou prendre appui sur un coin instable.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était quelqu'un de proche ? » demanda-t-il, fourrant le thé d'autorité entre ses mains.  
Elle le remercia d'un petit regard misérable et Sherlock pinça les lèvres.  
« Le fils d'une amie, dit-il.  
— Un garçon charmant… C'est lui qui m'a aidée à mettre le papier peint dans la maison, et le parquet dans les chambres… Pauvre, pauvre Elsie ! Il était tellement attentionné, tellement présent pour elle… Toutes ses courses, et puis c'était son petit dernier, c'est toujours spécial un petit dernier, il avait toujours le mot pour rire, Frank, toujours des fleurs quand il venait lui rendre visite, ou des chocolats, et même quand il venait ici...  
— Un accident ? demanda John.  
— Un meurtre, fit Sherlock d'un ton sans équivoque, et son ami décela la petite lueur un peu folle dans son regard, l'immanquable signe d'un intérêt piqué.  
— Dans son propre appartement ! En pleine nuit ! Un garçon si gentil, si prévenant, je n'arrive pas à le croire... » renchérit la vieille dame avant d'essuyer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.  
Sherlock lui tapota amicalement le dos, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort inaudibles. John les contempla avec un léger malaise, incapable de deviner si le détective ressentait la moindre émotion face à la détresse de leur propriétaire. Celle-ci finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et fixa les deux jeunes hommes, tour à tour, de ses yeux brillants.  
« Vous devez faire quelque chose. C'est votre créneau, leur déclara-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr, Mrs Hudson. » répondit Sherlock, d'un air grave.  
Mais il y avait un cri de victoire dans ses yeux clairs, John en aurait mis sa main à couper.


	16. Chapitre 13

****_Bon, j'ai pris ma vitesse de croisière ! Je ne suis décidément pas très à l'aise avec le point de vue de S. H., mais il faut faire progresser l'intrigue, pardi..._  
_Merci à Amy d'être toujours avec moi, je suis très honorée ! Les chapitres suivants devraient suivre assez rapidement..._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Sherlock remonta vers leur appartement, enfila la veste de son costume et ressortit sur le trottoir. Il faisait toujours caniculaire mais il n'était plus réellement présent dans l'instant. Il ne prêta pas davantage attention à John : il savait qu'il le suivrait, c'était un homme d'habitudes. Il héla un taxi, geste presque automatique, l'affaire d'une étincelle furtive entre deux neurones, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur, aussitôt rejoint par son colocataire. Il ne remarqua même pas l'air conditionné et ses bienfaits immédiats.  
« 24 Chalcot Road. » annonça-t-il, tout en pianotant sur son Iphone.  
Lestrade décrocha à la sixième sonnerie, typique du portable dans une poche de pantalon trop serrée, un veston par-dessus.  
« Un ami de Mrs Hudson a été tué et tu ne m'appelles même pas ? lança Sherlock en guise de salutations.  
— Bonjour Sherlock. Et non, en effet. »  
Mauvaise nuit. Courte. Peut-être nulle. Il savait exactement de qui le détective parlait, il s'était attendu à son appel. Sherlock en prit note.  
« Le coupable est sous les verrous ?  
— Non.  
— Mais vous savez de qui il s'agit ?  
— Pas non plus.  
— Et donc, tu ne m'appelles pas ?  
— Non.  
— Puis-je m'enquérir du pourquoi ? »  
Il entendit l'inspecteur soupirer. Puis réfléchir. Sherlock avait la sensation d'entendre les rouages de son esprit cliqueter dans le silence.  
« Très bien. Retrouve-moi sur les lieux vers 14 heures, reprit finalement l'inspecteur.  
— Maintenant.  
— 14 heures, Sherlock. J'ai du boulot.  
— Je suis en route. Mais ne te dérange pas, je peux soulever le cordon. »  
Soupir encore. Profond. Excédé. Peu importait. Lestrade allait capituler.  
« Je fais ce que je peux, je serai là dans une heure.  
— Non. Oublie ça, je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur place. John est avec moi. Mais je dois voir le corps. »  
Ah, voilà où ça coince, songea le détective, se délectant dans le court silence qui suivit.  
« Ça va demander un peu d'organisation, lâcha Lestrade.  
— Le point fort de Scotland Yard, railla le détective.  
— Je me débrouillerai.  
— Je suis sûr qu'il y a suffisamment de macchabées à Londres pour que tu en trouves un digne d'intéresser Cerbère. A l'autre bout de la ville, de préférence.  
— Honnêtement, Sherlock, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te mettre les gens à dos aussi vite. Ou plutôt, je le devine et… »  
Mais le détective se moquait complètement des récriminations à venir et il coupa la communication, rempochant son portable avec un sourire satisfait. Il soupira d'aise dans le petit courant d'air frais que lui renvoyaient les ventilateurs de la voiture.  
« Est-ce que je peux savoir où nous allons, maintenant ? intervint son voisin, la contrariété tout juste muselée dans le ton.  
— Chez le cher ami de Madame Hudson. Une petite scène de crime pour bien commencer la journée !  
— Tu as l'air persuadé que ça va être un cas intéressant. Ou alors est-ce du pur altruisme ?  
— C'est un cas intéressant. Un meurtre. Un homme sans histoires. La police ignore qui a fait le coup. Et tu as manqué le plus croustillant pendant que tu préparais ton  
thé en ruminant les mauvaises nouvelles du petit déjeuner.  
— Mais je ne te permets pas de trivial…  
— Il y a une inscription, John.  
— Une inscription ?  
— Une inscription sur le mur. Le mourant qui griffonne ses derniers mots avant d'expirer. C'est tellement… romantique ! Tellement dix-neuvième ! Ça ne peut qu'être stimulant ! »  
John paraissait vaguement interloqué et sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais Sherlock le gratifia d'un petit rictus et glissa dans son palais intérieur sans attendre de réponse. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas pertinent, sans doute une tentative de revenir à leur conversation du petit matin, ou une autre question idiote. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela pouvait attendre. Il voulait organiser rapidement les informations dont il disposait déjà, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps sur place.  
Frank Green, un homme de 46 ans, célibataire. Agent immobilier, d'où l'appartement attractif dans une jolie rue de Primrose Hill en dépit de moyens financiers incertains. Fils unique. Passe tous les deux jours chez sa mère, c'est elle qui donne l'alerte au bout de septante-deux heures. 24 Chalcot Road. Maison de coin, à côté d'un pub. Le Princess of Wales. Pas mal de passage, sans doute ouvert tous les jours jusque tard dans la nuit. Demander à John, son domaine. Contrôler les dernières transactions réalisées par la victime, non, la police s'en est chargée. L'inscription. Il faudrait identifier la substance, authentifier l'écriture, déterminer quand elle avait été réalisée. Retrouvé dans son salon, la télévision allumée, qu'avaient entendu les voisins ? Là encore, la police serait déjà passée. Peut-être en posant les mauvaises questions, cela dit.  
Quelque chose l'agaçait, à hauteur de l'épaule droite, et il s'arracha à ses réflexions.  
« On y est, Sherlock. » lui dit John, un peu sec.  
A voir sa mine froissée, celle du chauffeur, le taxi devait être arrêté depuis au moins trois minutes.

Comme il l'avait annoncé à Lestrade, Sherlock se glissa sous les scellés, saluant au passage un voisin qui rentrait, força tranquillement la porte et s'introduisit dans l'appartement comme s'il avait tous les droits de s'y trouver. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où on avait retrouvé le corps, fila vers le mur et s'accroupit devant l'inscription, avant de lâcher un petit gloussement. Le meurtrier s'était exprimé. Avec… du beurre de cacahuète. Vieux d'au moins deux jours. Meurtre par allergie ? Plausible. Facile à déterminer. Cela réduirait le champ des suspects.  
John s'était déplacé et regardait les clichés accrochés au mur, les mains dans le dos.  
« Mrs Hudson... » fit-il en désignant une silhouette sur une photo de groupe.  
Il passa au cadre suivant et poussa un juron.  
« Ah merde, je connais ce gars. Frank Green. C'est un de mes patients au dispensaire.  
— Allergie aux cacahuètes ?  
— Mauvais cœur. »  
Sherlock l'observa quelques secondes, assis sur ses talons, puis se redressa.  
« Va voir dans la pharmacie, tu dois pouvoir déterminer s'il a pris un peu trop de certains médicaments ou trop peu d'autres… puisque tu es son médecin. »  
John opina du chef, soudain beaucoup plus impliqué, et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'immobiliser.  
« Pourquoi allergie aux cacahuètes ?  
— Une idée comme ça. Jette un œil dans le frigo. »  
Une fois John sorti de la pièce, Sherlock fureta autour des fauteuils, la bouche pincée. Il alla se poster à la fenêtre, jeta un œil dans la rue, sans toucher les stores, notant les empreintes dans la poussière. Des gants. Quelqu'un avait scruté les alentours, peut-être un policier, peut-être pas. Il grommela. Ces maudits officiers du Yard auraient mieux fait de l'appeler immédiatement. Ils avaient déjà massacré la scène en y abandonnant leurs postérieurs sur les sièges, leurs empreintes dans les couloirs et sur le chambranle des portes et en vidant les poubelles avec leur soin coutumier. Il devrait s'en référer aux relevés officiels, aux dépositions, probablement au rapport d'autopsie. Il avait horreur de ça. Toutes les informations intéressantes passées à la moulinette de cerveaux engourdis.  
« Ramipril, dit John depuis la porte, secouant une petite boîte de comprimés. Et il n'y a pas de beurre de cacahuètes dans le frigo. Ni dans les armoires. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que Green y ait été allergique, par ailleurs.  
— Quand a-t-il pris son dernier comprimé ? »  
John ouvrit la boîte et en versa le contenu sur sa paume. Les blisters renfermant les gélules étaient marquées des jours de la semaine, pour aider les patients à ne manquer aucune dose.  
« Mercredi.  
— Trois jours. Un peu court, mais pas s'il a été aidé.  
— Aidé à quoi ?  
— A faire un infarctus. Suis un peu, John. »  
Sherlock claqua dans les mains, heureux comme un gamin.  
« Le corps nous attend ! En route ! »


	17. Chapitre 14

_Allez, on rechange de point de vue, pour un chapitre un peu plus long…_  
_Merci encore pour vos petits mots, Calice24 et Amy, je les guette avec impatience !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Lestrade reconnut les silhouettes de Sherlock et John au travers du verre dépoli de la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le garage souterrain. Aucune idée de s'ils poireautaient depuis longtemps. Greg avait fait de son mieux mais Sherlock semblait penser qu'il passait ses journées les pieds sur son bureau, à attendre un coup de fil providentiel du génie de Baker Street, il serait donc immanquablement mécontent.  
L'inspecteur sortit son badge et le passa devant le détecteur avec une grimace. Si elle venait à avoir vent de cette intrusion, Selma ferait peut-être aussi révoquer son autorisation. Elle était fichue d'en avoir le droit.  
Sherlock et John entrèrent, le détective aussi sombre et impeccable que d'ordinaire en dépit de la chaleur, son compagnon moins vaillant mais plus souriant. Il fut d'ailleurs le seul à le saluer : Sherlock les avait déjà doublés et remontait le couloir de son pas vif.  
« Nous avons moins d'une heure, lança Lestrade en le laissant prendre de l'avance.  
— Autant dire l'éternité, rétorqua le détective sans se retourner.  
— Il est apparemment entré dans la morgue sans autorisation hier soir. Selma était furax, expliqua l'inspecteur au médecin resté à sa hauteur.  
— J'ai appris. » répondit John, plutôt froidement, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur.  
Ils entendirent, quelque part devant, le bruit caractéristique d'un caisson de conservation qu'on ouvre.  
« Une minute ! s'exclama Lestrade en hâtant le pas.  
— Voici une initiative qui va certainement faire remonter notre popularité... » grommela son voisin.

Au moment où les deux hommes gagnèrent la première salle de la morgue, Sherlock avait déjà tiré le brancard vers le centre de la pièce. Comme s'il répondait à un signal télépathique, John se porta à ses côtés pour soulever la housse de protection et la placer sur la table en inox. Lestrade s'émerveilla de leur coordination silencieuse. Le médecin semblait avoir développé une habileté à lire les messages non-verbaux de son colocataire qui ne pouvait que susciter l'admiration. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement d'un instinct de survie. La pensée fit sourire l'inspecteur malgré lui. Le bruit de la tirette qu'on ouvre l'arracha à ses réflexions.  
« Essaie de ne rien… déranger… grommela-t-il en s'approchant de la table où se trouvait désormais le cadavre.  
— Frank Green. C'est bien lui, souffla John, les bras croisés.  
— Une connaissance ? demanda Lestrade.  
— Un patient.  
— Mes condoléances. »  
Sherlock s'était penché et renifla le torse pratiquement glabre du mort. Greg ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : il n'était pas féru d'autopsies en général et les manières pour le moins… physiques du détective l'avaient toujours rebuté.  
« L'examen interne n'a pas encore eu lieu. Mais elle l'a déjà lavé. Ce n'est pas le sac d'arrivée. John ? commença le détective.  
— Aucune blessure externe. Aucune trace de coup.  
— Selma disait que c'était un infarctus, intervint l'inspecteur.  
— Sacrée Selma ! » s'exclama Sherlock, grinçant.  
Greg était mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, Sherlock était infaillible et il savait que son intervention serait déterminante pour résoudre l'affaire, mais quand même… La légiste lui avait spécifiquement demandé de l'empêcher d'approcher le corps. Et il avait les mains à plat sur son torse. Génial.

Son portable vibra soudain avec véhémence et il eut toutes les peines du monde à le dénicher dans le temps imparti.  
« Lestrade, annonça-t-il, in extremis, sans prendre le temps de lire le nom de son correspondant.  
— Melville. » lui répondit une voix féminine, tonique.  
Un court silence suivit.  
_Quand on parle du loup…  
_Greg sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline lui secouer l'organisme et il devina que la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.  
_Espérons qu'elle ne s'entend pas dans ma voix.  
_Comme de coutume dans ce genre de situations, il carra les épaules et se prépara à faire face.  
« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.  
— Bien, oui. C'est une mort naturelle. Accident vasculaire, l'hémiplégie gauche est encore manifeste… Je vais l'envoyer tout de suite à Saint Bart. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais.  
— Ah non ? »  
Il s'écarta de la table d'autopsie et s'esquiva vers le couloir. Etait-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait envoyée à l'autre bout de Londres pour _rien_ ?  
« Tu connais une piscine sympa ?  
— Une pi… une piscine ?  
— Je voudrais aller à la piscine. Pour faire un peu d'exercice. Puis il fait chaud, non ? Tu as une bonne adresse ?  
— Bon, il y en a une pas loin du Yard, c'est le Qu…  
— Ah, je connais si mal Londres. Tu viendras bien avec moi ? Ce soir ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais au repos à partir de 18 heures.  
— Heu, par repos, j'entendais plutôt…  
— Allons ! Ça te fera du bien aussi ! Et puis j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps dans cette grande ville hostile…  
— En fait, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir encore un maillot de bain…  
— On en vend sûrement sur place.  
— Mais on ne peut pas aller boire un verre, plutôt ?  
— Seulement au bout de 2000 mètres. »  
_2000 mètres ?!  
_Elle plaisantait sûrement.  
« Bon, très bien. Piscine, alors. Je passe te prendre à la morgue à 18 heures ?  
— Parfait! Oh, en parlant de morgue… Veux-tu bien veiller à ce qu'il mette des gants, au moins, quand il triture mes cadavres ?  
— Quand il triture…  
— Merci. A tout à l'heure ! »  
Elle coupa la communication et Greg contempla son portable quelques secondes, interdit.  
« Et merde… grommela-t-il en rejoignant John et Sherlock.  
— Le docteur Melville, je présume, annonça le détective, penché sur le visage de Frank Green, dont il écarquillait les paupières avec grand intérêt.  
— Elle a demandé que tu mettes des gants. »  
Sherlock haussa les sourcils puis les épaules, et continua son examen sans s'exécuter.  
« Tu l'as prévenue que nous étions là ? Après l'avoir expressément écartée sous un prétexte fallacieux ? s'étonna John.  
— Elle a entendu la réverbération dans ta voix. Et les frigos. Un bon légiste reconnaît toujours ses frigos, intervint Sherlock sans relever les yeux.  
— Formidable, lâcha John.  
— C'était déjà compromis de toute façon, John, console-toi. » ajouta Sherlock.  
Greg les contempla un instant, se demandant quel était le sens de cet échange tendu, puis repéra le rouge qui montait aux joues de l'ancien soldat, et pressentit l'arrivée imminente d'une tempête. Il s'engouffra presque d'instinct dans le temps de battement avant le premier coup de tonnerre.  
« Bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre, alors ?  
— Frank Green a été assassiné. Probablement séquestré dans son appartement pendant trois jours, privé de ses médicaments pour le cœur, et on retrouvera sans doute quelque chose de fragilisant dans son système.  
— Et dans sa poubelle, acquiesça Lestrade. De l'éphédrine. Une dose de cheval, selon Selma.  
— Donc mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. Provoqué par une bonne frayeur. Comme celle d'avoir un psychopathe dans son salon.  
— Et l'inscription ?  
— L'inscription n'est pas l'œuvre de Frank. Elle est l'œuvre de celui qui l'a tué et elle nous est destinée. Je suis surpris que ce soit un premier message. »  
Il se releva et fusilla Lestrade de son regard clair.  
« Es-tu certain que tes imbéciles d'hommes n'en ont pas manqué une douzaine ces dernières semaines, sur tous ces meurtres inexpliqués pour lesquels tu ne m'appelles pas, au risque de laisser courir des tueurs ? Et pourquoi, rappelle-moi ? Pour ne pas froisser la susceptibilité de deux trois inspecteurs médiocres et d'une petite légiste fraîchement débarqu… »  
Il s'interrompit dans sa propre tirade.  
« Cacahuètes. » murmura-t-il.  
Son regard se vida et Lestrade poussa un soupir de dépit. Le grand détective avait battu en retraite dans sa propre cervelle : cela pouvait durer des heures. Il imaginait déjà la scène, quand Selma débarquerait et le trouverait figé devant sa table d'autopsie, un cadavre exposé à l'air.  
« C'est un peu comme une crise d'épilepsie, non ? Si on l'abandonne comme ça, on peut nous accuser de non assistance à personne en danger ? demanda-t-il à John.  
— Je pense qu'il n'existe aucune jurisprudence en la matière, répondit le médecin avec un sourire contraint. C'est un cas unique.  
— Bon, on va chercher un café à l'étage ? »  
Mais Sherlock secoua légèrement la tête et reprit pied.  
« Il y a déjà eu des signes. Martha Doncaster, 28 ans, égorgée dans son appartement, en face du British Museum, il y a deux mois environ. Cacahuètes. Sur la table basse. Entières, décortiquées. Il n'y en avait pas dans son estomac. Mais il y avait aussi des cacahuètes dans les poches du noyé du mois de juillet, Philip Wharton. Saveur sel et vinaigre, encore emballées. Quatre gros paquets. Sa femme a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça.  
— Le tueur aux cacahuètes, voilà un nom qui va plaire aux tabloïds, lâcha Greg, décontenancé.  
— Il faut retourner dans les dossiers. Je suis certain qu'il n'en est pas à son troisième meurtre. L'inscription dit « c'est encore lui. » Encore. Et pourquoi ces cacahuètes ?  
— Une manière de dire qu'il ne vaut rien ? Des cacahuètes ? proposa John.  
— Ou que la police ne vaut rien. Ce en quoi, il n'aurait pas tort. Mais je ne suis pas une cacahuète.  
— Ah non ? » fit Lestrade, acide.  
Sherlock ne releva pas.  
« L'un dans l'autre, nous avons affaire à un serial killer. » termina-t-il, avec un air manifestement réjoui.  
Lestrade surprit le regard atterré de John et se frotta le visage d'une main lasse. Malgré l'habitude, voir fonctionner Sherlock demeurait parfois une expérience désagréable.  
« Montons, je veux copier toutes les données. » ajouta le détective avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il s'immobilisa cependant dans l'embrasure de la porte et son regard retourna vers le mur de caissons. Pendant une seconde, Greg crut qu'il allait remballer le cadavre de Frank Green, qu'il avait négligemment oublié derrière lui. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se dirigea vers les six tiroirs marqués du « R » de recherche sur des post-it jaunes. Ses yeux se réduisirent à l'état de fentes, un sourire carnassier bourgeonna sur ses lèvres.  
« Ce sont les cas qu'étudie Selma… commença l'inspecteur.  
— Je sais, répondit le jeune homme en retroussant ses manches, théâtral.  
— Sherlock…  
— Je suis un peu chercheur, moi aussi. Je pourrais lui donner un coup de main.  
— Sherlock, je ne crois pas… intervint alors John.  
— Je ne veux pas voir ça. » souffla l'inspecteur en s'esquivant dans le couloir.  
Et il ne fut pas témoin. Complice, par contre, il pourrait difficilement le nier.


	18. Chapitre 15

_On continue…_

_C'est vrai que mon rating M est discutable, mais j'ai essayé de coller au mieux aux guidelines du site, et puis je voulais surtout être certaine de ne pas devoir me censurer plus tard, ni dans mes thèmes, ni dans mes descriptions, ni dans mon langage. Et désolée pour la romance, mais… il y a déjà tellement de variations sur ce thème, je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit de neuf à apporter dans ce registre… Donc non, n'espérez pas de bisous entre les deux célibataires du 221b, il n'y en aura pas !_

_Et sinon, je pense terminer ma première partie (avec une sorte de résolution) aux alentours du chapitre 25, avec encore au moins deux chapitres dans le passé (donc ça fait 27). Et puis, au départ, il devait y avoir une seconde grosse partie. Et puis une petite troisième. C'étaient les plans... On verra déjà si on arrive au bout de la première !  
_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, vos coups de cœur, vos conseils… J'essaie d'en tenir compte !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Abandonné lâchement par l'inspecteur Lestrade, John se sentit soudain investi d'une mission divine de limitation des dégâts. Il se porta donc à la hauteur de Sherlock au moment où celui-ci faisait glisser le premier tiroir marqué. Il se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire : il connaissait bien les idées fixes de son ami et savait qu'il pouvait d'économiser sa salive. Sherlock était comme un missile à tête chercheuse : une fois sa cible identifiée, il était impossible de le faire dévier. A vrai dire, John n'avait aucune idée de comment agir, ni même de pourquoi agir, car il ne savait pas exactement ce que Sherlock avait derrière la tête. Et s'il se contentait de jeter un œil, Selma n'en saurait jamais rien. Malheureusement, John craignait que les projets du détective soient à la fois plus créatifs, plus vastes, plus risqués et beaucoup, beaucoup plus susceptibles de leur attirer l'ire de la jeune femme.  
Sherlock, lui, se contenta d'ouvrir la première housse, révélant une protubérance grisâtre, visqueuse et malodorante. Le médecin mit quelques secondes abasourdies à reconnaître ce qu'il contemplait.

« Ah, Sherlock merde ! Quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-il en se protégeant le visage des deux mains.  
— Un noyé. »

Les émanations étaient épouvantables, John avait l'impression de sentir les miasmes lui coller à la peau et remonter dans ses narines pour mieux pénétrer son cerveau. A côté de cette puanteur, l'expérience avortée de la semaine précédente faisait figure de parfum primé. Sans parler de la vision d'horreur qui s'écoulait sous leurs yeux. Quelque chose bougea dans la masse sombre et humide. John sentit son estomac se contracter.

« Referme ce sac ! » glapit-il.

Mais le détective ouvrait déjà la housse suivante.

« Encore un noyé, constata-t-il.  
— Je pensais qu'elle t'avait dit qu'elle travaillait sur les noyés, bon sang !  
— On ne peut pas croire une femme sur parole. »

Le troisième caisson contenait lui aussi un noyé, dans un état de décomposition encore nettement plus avancé que les deux autres. Sherlock semblait avoir appris à contrôler les réactions de son corps et observait chaque nouveau cadavre avec une désinvolture hautaine, quelque soit son degré de putréfaction. De son côté, John comprit qu'il n'avait pas la maîtrise du détective : s'il ne voulait pas rendre son petit déjeuner sur le carrelage encore propre de la morgue, il lui fallait battre en retraite d'urgence. Il rejoignit donc Lestrade dans le couloir où un vague air conditionné chassait les effluves de putréfaction.

Très imparfaitement.

L'inspecteur l'accueillit d'un sourire de connaisseur tandis que John tentait de reprendre contenance. Il étouffa un haut le cœur dans son poing et serra les doigts sur son nez, dans l'espoir que cela suffirait.

« Six noyés, finit par annoncer Sherlock depuis la pièce voisine. Elle savait que je viendrais.  
— Referme les caissons, Sherlock ! s'exclama Lestrade d'une voix forte.  
— Où sont les six corps qui étaient originellement dans ses six caissons ? Elle a dû les déplacer… peut-être a-t-elle pris des notes… Non, elle a bonne mémoire, fatalement.  
— Les caissons !  
— Tout doit être encodé dans l'ordinateur, elle n'est pas la seule légiste, et d'autres spécialistes doivent pouvoir venir faire leurs relevés et leurs vérifications. Son mot de passe, prématuré. Celui d'un autre résident, par contre…  
— Sherlock, les caissons, c'est un ORDRE !  
— Quoi, les caissons ?  
— Referme ces putains de caissons ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence et John imagina sans peine son ami debout au milieu des housses ouvertes, la danse des asticots, se demandant pourquoi donc ils étaient si pressés de voir disparaître tous ces charmants visages décomposés.  
« Oh, bien sûr. » leur lança-t-il, flegmatique, et tant John que Greg comptèrent le nombre de claquements de tiroir, espérant la délivrance.  
Six.  
Le degré de pestilence ne diminua pas d'un iota.

« Filons avant qu'elle ne débarque. Elle va nous crucifier, souffla Lestrade.  
— Tu ne pourras pas lui échapper bien longtemps, railla John, moitié amusé, moitié malade.  
— Au moins, on échappera à l'odeur. »

Sherlock les rejoignit, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
« Petites natures. » conclut-il avant de les précéder dans le couloir, direction les étages.  
Ils en oublièrent Frank Green sur sa table.

Une demi-heure plus tard, John était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans les bureaux du Yard. Autour de lui, officiers, simples agents et administratifs fourmillaient, d'ordinateur en téléphone et de salle de réunion en machine à café, avec arrêt pipi pour les uns, pause cigarette pour les autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait Sherlock, figé devant l'écran d'un portable dont il vidait les entrailles, Greg Lestrade penché sur son épaule, à l'abri des vitres d'un bureau privé. Il avait assisté aux premières minutes, mais le détective ne disait rien, se contentant de pointer du doigt les fichiers dont il voulait copie, et semblait à nouveau à moitié dans son palais intérieur. Alors il était allé leur chercher du café puis il avait pris la tangente : les choses passionnantes auraient lieu plus tard. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils soient trois à fixer le défilement des octets en cours de duplication.

John conservait l'impression que l'odeur des noyés avait imprégné sa personne et la manière dont certains des policiers le regardaient en passant à proximité le confortait dans son inquiétude. Il avait aussi la certitude qu'il ferait des cauchemars. De part son expérience en Afghanistan, il avait vu son content d'horreurs, mais l'image de cette chose pourrie surgissant de la housse blanche dépassait de loin son seuil de tolérance. Il essaya d'imaginer Selma au travail avec ce genre de patient, espérant à moitié que cela le guérirait de pensées d'un autre genre, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, il se mit à ressasser la conversation matinale qu'il avait eue avec Sherlock et à ce que le détective lui avait platement annoncé. En même temps, il n'y avait rien eu de tangible entre eux : une bonne soirée au pub, puis elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au 221b. Il avait essayé d'en être scandalisé, mais elle avait une voiture, pas lui, ce qui réglait la question. Il soupira. Peut-être fallait-il simplement qu'il arrête de songer sans cesse à se trouver une amie. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire : il avait une vie active, passionnante, son content d'interactions, via ses patients, ses collègues, et même via Sherlock. Alors une femme, là-dedans, à quoi bon ? D'autant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se faire aux excentricités du détective et qu'au fond de lui-même, il n'était plus certain d'être capable d'imaginer la vie sans elles. Dans un futur proche, du moins. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait régler, à la hussarde, sur un bord de fenêtre. Non. C'était un sujet sur lequel on ne prenait jamais vraiment de décisions. La mauvaise résolution de nouvelle année qu'on ne tient pas. Il continuerait à être ému par un visage qui passe, à tenter sa chance et à se planter. Irrémédiablement, quoi qu'il se promette. Son regard fila à nouveau vers Sherlock, sans s'y attarder, puis tomba sur la rue en contrebas. Quelques passants, un taxi en maraude, une voiture de police à damier jaune et bleu, un minibus mal garé, une nuée de pigeons. Londres. Une petite VW lie-de-vin qui se glisse dans le parking.

Il hésita moins d'une seconde avant de se lever, de marcher d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs, puis de descendre dans le ventre de l'immeuble. Quand il arriva au sous-sol, il eut soudain la vision de Frank Green abandonné sur sa table et poussa un juron à voix basse. Il se mit à courir. Des regards interloqués glissèrent sur lui. Il n'avait certainement pas le droit de se trouver là, mais personne ne s'interposa. Dans une ruche aussi vaste que New Scotland Yard, on ne pouvait pas connaître tous les visages et il se savait beaucoup plus anonyme en l'absence de son compagnon habituel. Il crut apercevoir Anderson du coin de l'œil mais n'infléchit pas sa course et n'entendit pas l'autre l'appeler. Tant mieux. Il finit par déboucher dans le couloir de la morgue, poussa la porte, ouverte cette fois, et déboucha dans la première salle d'autopsie. Comme il l'avait craint, la victime du tueur aux cacahuètes n'avait pas bougé, flasque et offerte aux néons. La puanteur des noyés demeurait spectaculaire et John regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de manger quelque chose avant de revenir. Seule nouveauté, Selma Melville se tenait dos à la porte, penchée sur le cadavre exposé, l'imperméable encore sur les épaules.

« Vous n'avez même pas rangé en sortant, lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner.  
— Je venais justement...  
— Tardivement… Au vu de la température, il est bien resté quarante-cinq minutes hors de son frigo.  
— Je pensais que Sherlock l'avait remballé, en fait.  
— Vraiment ? En même temps que les noyés, je suppose ?  
— Oui, les noyés, ça c'est encore autre chose…  
— Mais tu as eu le courage de revenir sur les lieux du crime, j'imagine que cela t'absout en partie. »  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
« Bonjour John. »  
Il grimaça, embarrassé.  
« Bonjour Selma. Je suis désolé pour… cette intrusion. »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Il va falloir que je m'y fasse, non ? Il paraît que ceux qui ne s'adaptent pas attrapent de méchants ulcères à l'estomac.  
— Anderson ?  
— Anderson. Nous avons convenu qu'il était dispensé des cas sur lesquels Sherlock Holmes était susceptible d'être consulté.  
— D'où le surcroît de travail pour toi.  
— Cela se tassera tôt ou tard.  
— Quand à ton tour, tu ne pourras plus le supporter et tu exigeras une révision de votre accord. »

Elle retira son imperméable qu'elle lança vers une chaise d'un geste désinvolte et se dirigea vers la petite pièce voisine pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, un tablier sur les épaules.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, John, j'ai la peau dure. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour lui. »  
John secoua la tête.  
« Sans vouloir douter de ta grande résilience… Sherlock… a de sacrées références. »  
_Et il a l'air décidé à te chercher des noises_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.  
Selma semblait peu impressionnée. Elle fit rouler une tablette à instruments jusqu'au corps.  
« Tu as aimé mes noyés ?  
— Pas vraiment, non.  
— Je vais ouvrir celui-ci, je ne sais pas si…  
— Je pense que je peux tenir le coup. Il semble beaucoup plus conventionnel. »  
Elle lui jeta un regard incisif et il se sentit rougir et esquisser un sourire sans doute un peu stupide.  
« Il a mis des gants ?  
— Je crains que non.  
— Surprise, surprise. »

Selma se mit au travail et se fut la fin de leur conversation. John pouvait difficilement intervenir en cours d'autopsie, alors que la légiste enregistrait ses constatations. Il la vit prélever le cœur, confirmer l'arrêt cardiaque qu'ils avaient tous supputé, peser les poumons, extraire l'estomac, lequel ne contenait pas de traces apparentes de cacahuètes, se battre avec l'intestin, examiner le péritoine et manipuler les reins avant qu'un texto impératif de Sherlock ne l'arrache à la transe qui l'avait surpris dans la morgue. Aussi quitta-t-il la jeune femme sans avoir pu aborder le sujet qui l'avait mené jusque là au départ. Avec, il faut bien le dire, un certain soulagement.


	19. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Greg n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui, exactement, lui était tombé dessus. Socialiser avec des collègues en dehors des heures faisait partie des aspects du métier qu'il appréciait. Après tout, qui peut mieux comprendre un policier qu'un autre policier ? Comprendre quelle merde c'était, certains jours, combien les gens peuvent être violents, bêtes, lâches, combien la lutte quotidienne semble parfois absurde et inutile, et puis le manque de moyens, les horaires déstructurés, l'envie d'aller boire un verre un peu trop souvent, les cauchemars aussi, ces images qui brisent la nuit et vous laissent haletant dans le noir. Les fois où on arrive juste trop tard, le coup de feu est déjà parti, le quidam déjà tombé du toit, l'épouse déjà poignardée par son mari alcoolique. La colère quand une ordure est libérée une heure après son arrestation ou quand un collègue est abattu au cours d'une opération de routine. Etre en butte à l'incompréhension de la population, au mépris des autorités, alors que tout ce qu'on espère, tout ce à quoi on aspire, c'est faire de son mieux pour les autres, avant tout ? Qui voyait encore l'abnégation et l'héroïsme dans la profession ? Plutôt que l'autoritarisme, les relents sécuritaires, la brutalité ?

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air de ruminer de noires pensées.  
— Ah, Selma. Je ne t'ai pas entendue sortir. »

Il lui sourit simplement, elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule, la pressa une seconde. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la salle d'autopsie, la porte bouclée. Un vague relent de pourriture flottait encore dans l'air, à mille lieues de la pollution que Sherlock avait libérée plus tôt. Sans doute y avait-il un système d'aération puissant, un ventilateur vorace qui avait rejeté la pestilence au dehors. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de poser la question.

« Dure journée ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude, scrutant son visage.  
— Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Oui, Greg aimait socialiser avec ses pairs. Mais jamais, jusqu'ici, n'avait-il été question d'une expédition à la piscine. Jamais. Surtout pas avec une jeune femme célibataire. Et elle n'était même pas vraiment flic ! Au fond de lui, il était un peu inquiet.

« Tu es d'attaque ?  
— Je n'irais pas jusque là, avoua-t-il.  
— Allons, tu verras. C'est un excellent sport, complet. Ça te fera du bien. »  
Il grimaça, peu convaincu.  
« Je suppose que ça ne peut en tout cas pas me faire de mal. »

Elle sourit et le devança dans le couloir.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration. Le taureau par les cornes. Il était fort, il était dur, il était inspecteur de la Met.  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue que j'avais donné l'autorisation à Sherlock Holmes de venir voir le corps. Et la scène de crime. Mais c'est un élément clé de mon équipe. Pas officiellement, bien sûr… Mais tu vois… »  
Elle s'arrêta pour le laisser remonter à sa hauteur.  
« Je vois que tu ne laisses pas la moindre chance à tes gars de résoudre ces affaires d'eux-mêmes. Tu appelles Holmes avant même que quelqu'un ait pu formuler une hypothèse. Pas étonnant que les trois quarts l'exècrent. Tu devrais laisser les gens qui travaillent avec toi tenter quelque chose. Ils ne peuvent que passer pour des imbéciles s'ils n'ont même pas l'opportunité d'essayer de débrouiller une enquête. Développer des capacités d'observation, de déduction, créer des connections, analyser, ça s'apprend. Pour autant qu'on en ait l'espace. Observer un expert ne suffit pas. D'autant que si j'en crois ce que j'entends, Holmes n'est pas très généreux en la matière. Il assène sans expliquer. Dans dix ans, effectivement, tous tes enquêteurs seront décérébrés. Dégoûtés, aussi, et c'est pire. Tu peux décider de fonctionner avec un détective génial comme pierre angulaire de ton service, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose ou s'il se lasse, tu seras mal pris. Très mal pris. Et peut-être tout seul. »  
Greg demeura silencieux, surpris par la répartie. En même temps, il avait l'impression de l'avoir mérité.  
« C'est… violent, fit-il cependant.  
— Et un peu vrai quand même. Cela dit, je comprends qu'on soit impressionné, séduit même, par ses envolées intellectuelles. C'est spectaculaire et efficace. Et gratuit, en plus ! Mais ça me semble juste… contre-productif à long terme. »  
Ils entrèrent dans le parking. Greg décocha un salut silencieux à l'inspecteur Gregson qui venait prendre son service.  
« Tu ne crois pas que c'est parce que je sais ce que valent mes hommes, justement, que je suis forcé de faire appel à Holmes ? reprit-il.  
— C'était sûrement le cas au début. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une habitude. Presque une procédure.  
— J'essaie quand même de trier...  
— Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas un intellect supérieur à la moyenne. Je ne dis même pas qu'il n'est pas indispensable dans tout une série de cas. Il l'est sûrement.  
— Et tu découvriras à quel point, avec le temps.  
— Tu as raison, je suis sans doute juste un peu jalouse de la confiance que tu lui accordes. » lui concéda-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une Golf bordeaux, un ancien modèle qui avait déjà baroudé, et qui ne disposait même pas du verrouillage automatique. Selma ouvrit le coffre et invita Lestrade à y ranger ses affaires, avant de contourner le véhicule.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… fit-il en ouvrant sa portière.  
— J'aurais pu te parler des cacahuètes, moi aussi. Si tu m'avais posé la question. »

Elle eut un sourire un peu contraint, puis s'installa au volant. Greg se glissa sur le siège du passager et boucla sa ceinture. Selma dégagea la petite voiture de son emplacement, remonta la rampe du parking et les envoya dans le trafic londonien. La légiste avait exigé d'avoir un véhicule à sa disposition : signe immanquable qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de la circulation locale. Elle se rendrait compte de son erreur tôt ou tard.  
« Mais l'important, c'est que l'information me soit parvenue, non ? Que ce soit toi ou Sherlock qui me l'ait fournie, reprit Greg.  
— Je crois que tu dois diversifier tes sources d'information. En ne t'en remettant qu'à Holmes, qui se montre désagréable avec la majeure partie de ton personnel, tu t'aliènes ton propre corps. Et certains ont besoin d'être reconnus pour leurs contributions… On dit même que c'est un besoin humain fondamental. »

Ils remontèrent une rue, une deuxième. Le trafic était dense, Selma emprunta une ruelle étroite pour éviter un carrefour bouché. Greg n'était pas certain de savoir où ils allaient : elle ne lui avait rien demandé sur la piscine. Il soupira. Il aurait sans doute dû ajouter quelque chose de rassurant. Il se voyait mal lui annoncer que, la connaissant à peine, il préférait s'en remettre aux méthodes éprouvées de son expert habituel. C'était pourtant la vérité. Mais elle devança toute tentative de pacification.

« Cela dit, en ce qui me concerne, je m'en fiche. Je peux te trouver ton tueur aux cacahuètes en parallèle de Sherlock Holmes et ne jamais rien t'en dire si tu préfères qu'il conserve son aura. J'espère juste qu'au moment de mon évaluation, on ne va pas me dire que je ne sers à rien.  
— Je crois que tu dramatises, murmura Greg en découvrant le Queen Mother Sports Centre en bout d'allée. Et je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas Londres !  
— J'ai regardé sur Google Maps. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.  
Ils étaient dans l'eau un quart d'heure plus tard.

xxx

Greg termina sa douzième longueur avec difficulté et arriva, soufflant comme un phoque, à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui l'attendait, dispose, en bout de couloir. Dès qu'il l'avait vue en maillot, une combinaison noire fuselée à peine rehaussée d'une touche de jaune vif, il avait compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle l'avait doublé deux fois, déjà.  
« Rassure-moi, je ne fais pas partie de la recherche sur les noyés ? » demanda-t-il entre deux profondes inspirations.  
Elle rit de bon cœur et releva ses lunettes.  
« Non. Cela dit, des données toutes fraîches sur un noyé pour cause d'épuisement, c'est tentant…  
— Je fais une pause, en tout cas. Dix min… secondes.  
— Ça tombe bien, nous devons discuter, répondit-elle, plus sérieuse. Désolée pour le lieu de réunion, je voulais être certaine que nous ne serions pas entendus. »  
Il la dévisagea, les yeux rougis, interdit.  
« Quoi ? Quel lieu de réunion ?  
— Je dois te parler de choses importantes, qui doivent rester entre nous. D'où la piscine. Vu les conditions, les chances que nous soyons sur écoute sont très réduites.  
— Sur écoute ? »  
Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Il chercha une lueur de plaisanterie dans son regard, il n'y en avait pas. Selma se frotta le visage, sourit tranquillement.  
« Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. Si quelqu'un nous observait malgré tout, il va s'interroger sur ce que je te raconte. J'aimerais autant qu'il ait l'impression que je commente la météo londonienne. Mais je te raconterai la suite dans huit longueurs.  
— Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre… Qu'est-ce que tu dois me raconter ?  
— Une histoire compliquée. Elle concerne Sherlock Holmes.  
— Je ne vais pas aimer ça.  
— Non, il y a des chances. Rendez-vous dans deux cent mètres.  
— Mais tu n'as encore rien dit !  
— Je sais, mais nous sommes restés immobiles trop longtemps. C'est suspect, et tes lèvres deviennent bleues. »  
Elle rabaissa ses lunettes et s'éloigna du bord, prenant ses distances en quelques brasses. Greg demeura perplexe un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il aurait bien aimé rattraper la jeune femme pour lui demander de s'expliquer un peu plus clairement, mais il s'en savait physiquement incapable. Et s'il tentait de la bloquer au retour, le maître nageur était fichu d'intervenir en l'accusant de comportement déplacé. Il devait s'en tenir au plan, même si le plan l'irritait. Deux cents putain de mètres de plus ! Mais sa curiosité était piquée. Aussi reprit-il sa nage. Tout en fendant mollement l'eau chlorée, il se remémora sa jeunesse, quand il était encore bien entraîné, en pleine forme, quand il aurait doublé la demoiselle en deux battements de jambes. Il avait pris du ventre. Il aurait dû venir ici beaucoup plus souvent.

xxx

Ils sortirent du centre sportif un peu avant vingt heures. Selma était en pleine forme, les cheveux mouillés, le sourire facile, le regard tranquille. Greg était épuisé, fébrile, inquiet, mais il tâcha de donner le change. Il avait mille questions à poser à sa compagne, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Le nécessaire avait été échangé en six courts dialogues, entrecoupés d'infernales longueurs de cet immense bassin.  
« Tu veux aller boire un verre ? » demanda-t-elle, tranquille.  
En temps normal, il aurait accepté. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler sans pouvoir jamais faire référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sa langue fourcherait. Son anxiété se verrait. Et s'ils étaient réellement sur écoute… Il résista à l'envie brutale de retourner sa veste pour en examiner toutes les coutures.  
« Je crois que j'ai avalé assez de liquide pour aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt aller soigner mes futures courbatures dans mon divan.  
— Mauvais pour le dos, le divan, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je te dépose ?  
— C'est gentil, je vais prendre un taxi. »  
Une ombre passa, furtive, dans son regard. Il avait dévié du script établi et il se chercha rapidement une excuse. Mais elle n'en attendit pas.  
« Bonne soirée, alors. A demain. Et merci pour la compagnie…  
— Avec plaisir. » répondit-il, mécanique, sans réellement y réfléchir.  
En réalité, s'il avait su ce qu'elle allait lui asséner, il aurait prétexté une allergie à l'eau. C'était trop tard. Il tenta de sourire, elle scrutait ses traits, elle lisait quelque chose en lui, son indécision, son incrédulité aussi.  
« Tu verras, tout ira bien. Nous en rirons dans quelques jours. » fit-elle.  
Elle ne parlait bien sûr pas de la piscine. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à le croire.


	20. Saffron encore

**Saffron**

_Six mois plus tard_

Selma ne réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie qu'au moment où elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit métallique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle se redressa, leva les yeux et il était là, la toisant, la bouche pincée, son regard sombre reflétant un mélange de mépris, de fureur et de suspicion. Rien de très accueillant, comme de coutume.  
La jeune femme n'avait jamais cherché à être appréciée de tous. Au contraire, elle se targuait de traverser le quotidien sans trop s'inquiéter de ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Mais elle savait reconnaître un ennemi dangereux. Et Mycroft l'était certainement. Les raisons de son aversion lui paraissaient puériles, obsolètes aussi, franchement ridicules, mais elle avait peut-être manqué une subtilité que l'intellect supérieur de l'aîné des Holmes avait cristallisée jusqu'à la haine. De toute façon, il n'était pas question d'en parler avec lui. Il était peut-être plus intelligent que son cadet, mais nettement moins réceptif.  
« Dehors. Maintenant. » annonça-t-il d'un ton sec, habitué à être obéi dans la nanoseconde.  
Selma faillit rire mais se leva en bonne petite soldate. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux hommes alités, espéra furtivement que ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle emporterait d'eux, réprima le bourgeon d'émotion qui tentait de se frayer un passage vers la surface, et sortit sans rien dire. La porte s'ouvrit mais ne se referma pas.  
« Ne vous avisez pas de partir. Je veux votre version des faits. »  
Une demi-douzaine de jurons passèrent furtivement sur sa langue. Elle se contenta de faire volte-face pour lui décocher un regard noir. Mais il était déjà retourné à l'intérieur.

Il faisait jour. C'était presque indécent. Certaines choses n'existent qu'au crépuscule. Heureusement le ciel était toujours plombé et sous ses nuages menaçants, Saffron végétait dans sa grisaille morose. Selma soupira. Elle se sentait toujours à côté d'elle-même, comme désincarnée, un fantôme, peut-être était-ce juste le manque de sommeil, peut-être était-ce autre chose. Elle sentait le poids des cernes sous ses yeux, la fine pellicule humide qui couvrait sa cornée, la tension désagréable dans les muscles de ses épaules, de son dos. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?  
Elle sortit son portable. Oublié de l'éteindre, tant pis, les avis divergeaient sur le réel impact des ondes sur les appareillages médicaux, de toute façon. 10h16. Une seconde, elle songea à appeler quelqu'un. Mais qui ?  
_Tout le monde meurt, immanquablement. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir.  
_Pour tromper le silence, elle faillit écouter l'unique message qui se trouvait sur sa boîte vocale, vestige d'un appel manqué, un an plus tôt. Elle le connaissait par cœur, chaque mot, chaque inflexion. C'était destructeur, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'effacer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Sursaut. Elle rempocha l'objet, expira et se massa les tempes en petits cercles.  
Elle avait envie d'une douche, d'un petit déjeuner, peut-être d'une cigarette. Mais elle doutait de parvenir à franchir une porte sans qu'un vigile en costume cravate ne lui tombe sur le paletot. Non, il allait falloir subir le bon vouloir de l'homme de glace. Elle posa le front contre la vitre et songea à l'avant-veille, à cette soirée étrange où elle s'était retrouvée en tête avec tête avec Sherlock alors que John découchait comme un adolescent. Elle n'avait même pas songé à lui demander sur quoi ils enquêtaient. Ils avaient eu cette conversation complètement surréaliste sur la suffocation, elle avait essayé de lui faire manger quelque chose, puis renoncé, il lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'avion plein de cadavres de Mycroft puis avait insisté pour tester le vieux violoncelle désaccordé qu'elle tenait de son père, elle s'était finalement endormie dans le divan. Et il était parti sans même laisser un message, sans même y penser, probablement. Disparu, comme par magie, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. John avait envoyé un texto dans la journée pour la prévenir qu'ils repasseraient certainement le lendemain, avant de repartir pour Londres. Et voilà. Rien d'exceptionnel.  
On imagine rarement qu'une interaction puisse être la dernière, quand les signes n'y sont pas. Pourquoi celle-la plutôt qu'une autre ? Et qu'aurait-elle dit, de toute façon, si elle avait su ?  
_Je viens avec vous.  
_Bien sûr.


	21. Chapitre 17

_Mille millions de mercis à Calice24 et Amy tapies dans la toile ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17.**

Sherlock s'était installé dans le divan, l'ordinateur portable de John ouvert sur les genoux, et il compulsait les informations ramenées du Yard. Photos blafardes de cadavres, dans leurs meubles, sur la table d'autopsie, analyses de fibres, de liquides gastriques, de traces de pas, relevé d'empreintes digitales, notes prises au vol, parfois retapées en Times 10, parfois tout juste scannées, à peine lisibles, dépositions en cascade, j'ai vu cela, j'ai entendu ceci, des croquis aussi, quelques portraits robots, des tentatives minables d'analyser le tout, des pré-pré-pré-rapports à corriger, valider, le texte d'une conférence de presse, d'une autre, encore des photos, façade d'une maison, contenu d'un frigo, marques sombres sur un tapis, le compte-rendu d'une perquisition, l'avis d'un expert, le dossier médical de l'un, la correspondance de l'autre, des coupures de journaux, encore des notes mal écrites, grammaire pitoyable, orthographe à l'avenant, des transcriptions de textos, d'appels manqués, quelques pages d'un journal personnel. Sherlock ingurgitait tout, remisant son esprit critique quelque part dans les tréfonds de son esprit. L'heure était à l'emmagasinage de toute information, sans tri, sans stratégie. Son cerveau était avide d'accueillir pêle-mêle tous ces éléments disparates, de les empiler dans les étagères de son cortex, abscons, mélange du futile et du crucial, la matière brute, exhaustive surtout, avant le grand travail d'intégration et de recherche qui viendrait seulement dans un second temps, quand il aurait tout épluché et tout appris. Son regard filait de page en page, fulgurant, avec autant de discernement qu'un scanner automatique qui ne distingue pas la poussière de la virgule pertinente.

Tout à cette imprégnation intense, le détective était hors du temps. Sa concentration le coupait des odeurs et des sons de la réalité, du courant d'air qui passe, du poids même de son corps, de la faim, de la fatigue. Il était cependant vaguement conscient de la présence de John, à la périphérie de sa perception, petite sensation familière, comme une démangeaison presque agréable, d'abord assis là, puis debout derrière le divan, entrant dans la cuisine, gravissant les escaliers, à la fenêtre aussi, passage dans la salle de bain, retour à table, dubitatif sans doute, observateur hésitant à interférer, renonçant, et cette danse floue, à la limite de son espace privé, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sherlock ne se l'expliquait pas, pas plus qu'il ne se l'avouait réellement, mais John était la corde qui le retenait dans le monde et qui le ramènerait à la surface en cas de danger. Il le savait intimement, il n'avait pas besoin de le formuler. Il était cadré, protégé, il pouvait s'investir tout entier sans craindre de se perdre. Il n'y songeait même pas. Il absorbait l'intégralité de dix-sept meurtres non élucidés commis dans les six derniers mois.

Il émergea en début d'après-midi, reprenant pied dans l'appartement comme on émerge d'un sommeil de plomb, vaguement désorienté. Un rayon de soleil poussiéreux illuminait le salon, le silence était total. Il baissa les yeux sur la table basse pour y découvrir une tasse de thé froid, qu'il avait apparemment bue à moitié (aucun souvenir) et un toast racorni, qu'il n'avait pas touché. Il eut un sourire touché en songeant à son fidèle acolyte, tentant de le nourrir à son insu. Il se leva, dérouilla lentement ses épaules, fit quelques pas. A cet instant, rien de ce qu'il venait de lire ou d'observer ne s'imposait à son esprit : il était vide, sombre, comme un tableau attendant le premier coup de craie. Une petite respiration. Il savait que dès qu'il mettrait les rouages en branle, dès qu'il reprendrait les rênes de son intellect, il serait emporté dans un tourbillon indomptable, et qu'il ne pourrait plus reprendre le dessus avant que quelque chose ne sorte de toute cette masse de faits. Il avait une parfaite confiance en sa capacité à faire sens de ce fatras. Ce n'était qu'une formalité. Mais il aimait se donner le temps avant de plonger. Et il lui fallait un catalyseur.

« Patches, dit-il à voix haute.  
— Troisième tiroir. » lui répondit John, depuis la cuisine.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils : il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'appartement était encore habité. Il jeta un œil vers le portemanteau, vit le pli dans la veste de John, sourit. Le médecin était sorti lui chercher du ravitaillement, prévoyant, comme toujours.

« Merci, fit le détective.  
— Pas de quoi. » répondit son colocataire.

Odeur de savon. John récurait quelque chose. Citron. L'évier. Petits frottements de l'éponge. Pourquoi ? Il avait la vague impression que cela aurait dû lui évoquer un épisode récent. L'évier. Non, il avait effacé les données, obsolètes, sans importance.

Le détective hésita un instant, une fois le paquet ouvert, et prit finalement trois patches, qu'il se colla sur le bras gauche. Il avait parfois envie de se les mettre directement sur les tempes et sur le front, mais cela lui attirait trop de grimaces et de commentaires désobligeants. Il lui restait à attendre une demi-heure avant le début de l'effet mais le premier tri pouvait commencer sans soutien psychotrope.

« Sherlock, est-ce que je peux donner un coup de main ? » fit alors le jeune médecin, depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Le détective chassa les premières brumes de la transe.

« Coup de main ? Quel coup de main ?  
— Pour l'affaire. Tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous sommes rentrés, pas que je me sois attendu à autre chose, bien sûr, mais… si je peux donner un coup de main… autre que l'intendance, je veux dire… Je sais que tu n'as pas de grands espoirs en l'efficacité de ma cervelle, mais je peux peut-être aider, je ne sais pas… »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, le dévisageant, interloqué. L'expression de John s'altéra.

« Ok, non, excuse-moi, c'était stupide… Je vais retourner à ma… heu… ma cuisine, c'est ça, la cuisine ça sera très bien…  
— Journaux, le coupa Sherlock. Tu pourrais trouver les articles qui concernent les trois meurtres déjà identifiés dans les archives en ligne des journaux. Le plus populaire, le mieux. Photos. Interviews des voisins, des veuves éplorées. »

Le visage de John s'était éclairé.

« Frank Green, Martha Doncaster, Phillip Wharton. » continua Sherlock.

Son colocataire avait sorti un stylo et griffonna rapidement les noms sur un morceau de papier. Le détective sentit une pointe d'agacement l'envahir à l'idée que son ami ait besoin de noter ce genre d'informations pour pouvoir s'en servir et maudit un instant la faillibilité lamentable de la mémoire humaine. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment fait plaisir à John. Sans le faire exprès. Et à bien réfléchir, c'était stupide : il serait bien plus rentable d'aller explorer les ressources du net une fois qu'il aurait identifié les autres victimes du tueur aux cacahuètes. Mais il ne put se résoudre à changer d'avis : John avait vraiment l'air heureux.

« Je te fais ça, s'exclama d'ailleurs ce dernier, souriant. Tout de suite. Une fois que j'ai rincé l'évier.  
— Tu ne l'avais pas déjà lavé, cet évier ?  
— Il restait des traces. Et une odeur. »

Vu la mine froncée du médecin, Sherlock se garda bien de demander une odeur de quoi. Il était probablement sensé le savoir. Il était même probablement responsable.

« Ah, d'accord. » se contenta-t-il de dire, avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Il se rassit, bloqua l'environnement à l'extérieur, et plongea en lui-même.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait éliminé huit cas de son enquête et donc de son esprit. Les six derniers partageaient des caractéristiques communes : peu de traces, séquestration probable, pas de témoins. Les modus operandi étaient divers, mais le tueur aux cacahuètes semblait ne pas se soucier de la manière, ce n'était donc pas une référence. Il chercha les cacahuètes. Il y en avait dans l'estomac d'une jeune fille retrouvée lardée de coups de couteau deux mois plus tôt. Il y en avait une, géante et colorée, sur le tee-shirt d'un adolescent étranglé au début de l'été.

« Jenny Chapman, Art Porden. » annonça-t-il à voix haute, sans vérifier que John attrapait les informations au vol.

Il en restait quatre. Pas de cacahuètes. Frustration. Ou alors peut-être n'y avait-il que cinq meurtres. C'était possible. Il pouvait étudier les cas, déterminer le profil du tueur, les signes infaillibles, revenir en arrière pour les confronter avec les meurtres en suspends. Il repassa une dernière fois sur les dossiers, les regroupa selon divers critères : sexe, âge, localisation, profession, type de meurtre… Rien de tout cela ne semblait intéresser le tueur. Alors quoi ?

« Enterrement. » lâcha-t-il.

Deux des cas restants n'avaient pas encore été enterrés ou incinérés. Sur les cinq dossiers identifiés, quatre ne comportaient pas non plus de date de remise aux proches. Six corps qui traînaient encore dans les tiroirs de la morgue. Sherlock les regroupa mentalement dans un coin de son esprit et s'intéressa au dernier, Jenny Chapman, la première victime, chronologiquement parlant, qui dormait sous terre.

« Quelque chose sur Chapman ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, tout en revoyant rapidement l'information qu'il avait ingurgitée sur la jeune femme.  
— Une seconde, répondit John. Ah voilà… Non, il n'y a pas grand chose sur le meurtre. Famille éplorée… Je regarde ailleurs…  
— Lien à l'enterrement ?  
— Dans l'intimité. Collège présent au grand complet, chorale de l'école…  
— Mmm. Rien d'autre ?  
— Non. Ah si. Mais ça date de la semaine passée. La famille Chapman scandalisée, blablabla, demande d'exhumation officielle... Apparemment, on a ressorti le corps. Devoir d'enquête. La famille s'est opposée mais il est fait mention de nouvelles pistes qui nécessitent un examen minutieux du corps… Ils n'ont pas pu y déroger. Elle a été déterrée vendredi passé.  
— Parfait. »

Sherlock jeta les deux derniers cadavres dans les replis de son cerveau et ferma les yeux, satisfait. Il allait pouvoir jeter toute la puissance de son intellect dans l'analyse des sept cas incriminés et prouver aux hommes de la Met combien il était inutile d'essayer de se passer de lui.

Un peu curieusement, il ne réalisa pas que s'il avait pu identifier ces sept meurtres, c'était en partie parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait avant lui.


	22. Chapitre 18

_Me revoilà ;) _  
_Allez, les choses vont s'accélérer un poil (sans doute pas le rythme des chapitres, je croule sous le boulot en ce moment !_

_Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Sherlock avait quitté son univers privé. Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, jetant ses idées à voix haute, dans une imitation assez réussie de ce qu'il avait appelé « la danse des abeilles » le matin même. John n'aurait jamais osé lui en faire la remarque, cependant. L'enthousiasme du détective, même s'il avait quelque chose de déplacé, avait le don de le galvaniser par procuration. Il percevait comme un rayonnement d'énergie, s'y chauffait, tel le chat au coin du feu. Car il y avait là défi, mystère, action, bientôt, sans nul doute. Et c'était ce mélange dangereux qui lui permettait par ailleurs d'écouter les doléances de ses patients avec bienveillance, au dispensaire, jour après jour. Il avait trouvé un juste équilibre, fragile et nécessaire. L'équation magique de la santé mentale. C'était sa petite dose de frisson, comme d'autres vont sauter à l'élastique pour relâcher la tension d'une journée étriquée derrière l'écran d'un PC. Il était conscient du regard d'incompréhension que certains posaient sur lui lorsqu'ils le voyaient subir les humeurs du détective avec bonhomie. Il s'en contrefichait. Sa paix intérieure, privée, lui suffisait.

« Pourquoi "C'est encore lui" ? Pourquoi pas "c'est encore moi" ? » disait Sherlock en circulant.  
Il attrapa une tasse de thé, au hasard, la vida, reprit sa route.  
_C'était la mienne_, songea John, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Peut-être qu'il se sent habité par une autre personne ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte des schizophrènes ?  
— John ! Psychiatrie d'opérette ! Un médecin sait que la schizophrénie n'a rien à voir avec les personnalités multiples !  
— Je ne suis pas psychiatre.  
— Excuse pathétique. »

John haussa les épaules sans se formaliser et retourna s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur. Il faisait nuit depuis peu, on entendait une musique tonitruer dans la rue en contrebas, sans doute un voisin d'humeur festive, les bruits familiers de la cité, de temps en temps un éclat de voix ou un klaxon discordant. Le jeune médecin baissa les yeux sur les documents qu'il avait imprimés. Si Sherlock parvenait à tout classer virtuellement dans son esprit, John avait besoin de manipuler quelque chose, de faire des piles et des plis. Que tout ce fatras soit confidentiel et que Sherlock ait promis à Lestrade de ne rien diffuser n'avait aucune importance : il faudrait juste songer à ne rien égarer. A faire un feu ensuite. Dans l'évier, par exemple.

John sourit pour lui-même. Malgré les turpitudes des derniers jours, il était de bonne humeur.  
« Ah mais la voilà, ta cacahuète ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, pointant une photo du doigt.  
— Où ça ? »  
Sherlock était penché sur son épaule. Parfois, John avait l'impression qu'il se déplaçait plus vite qu'un être humain normal. Ce qui aurait collé avec l'ensemble.  
« Mais là. »  
Il désignait la couverture d'un livre, abandonné sur la table basse qui avoisinait le corps.  
« Je ne vois pas de cacahuète. Juste un chien, quelques gosses.  
— Ce sont les Peanuts.  
— Les Peanuts ?  
— Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Snoopy ? Les Peanuts ?  
— Ce sont des enfants. Pas très bien dessinés.  
— Tu ne connais pas les Peanuts. »

Le détective le dévisagea, l'expression peinée.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des bandes dessinées pour enfants, non.  
— C'est une institution !  
— Une bande dessinée pour enfants, John.  
— Je mettrai un recueil dans les toilettes. »

Sherlock renifla avec dédain puis s'écarta. John n'était pas peu fier d'avoir contribué à l'affaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami l'en remercie.

« Il nous manque les cacahuètes de Phyllis Zimmerman, dit-il en prenant un dernier jeu de clichés.  
— Peu importe. Elle fait partie du lot. Elle était sur la table d'autopsie quand j'ai débarqué à la morgue l'autre soir. »

Le médecin leva les yeux avec une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que Selma vient faire là-dedans ?  
— Ce que Selma fait, c'est facile. Pourquoi, c'est autre chose. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe.  
— Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Si tu penses qu'elle travaille aussi sur le cas de ce serial killer… Peut-être pourrions-nous collaborer avec elle ?  
— J'ai assez avec un assistant. Nous en sommes aussi loin qu'elle. Sans doute plus.  
— Sauf que tu n'as pas le rapport de sa dernière exhumation.  
— La cause des décès n'a aucun intérêt. Notre homme a manifestement décidé d'improviser, il se fiche bien de la manière. »

Il poussa un profond soupir puis fila vers la cheminée et y prit son violon, qu'il cala d'un mouvement sous son menton.

« Je dois réfléchir. Va te promener. Acheter du lait. Faire la lessive. N'importe quoi.  
— Je préfère continuer à lire tout ça...  
— C'est inutile. Nous savons comment chacun des meurtres s'est déroulé. Nous avons une bonne idée du profil général du tueur.  
— Mais nous ne savons pas comment et pourquoi il choisit ses victimes. Et nous ne savons pas qui il est.  
— Pour l'heure. »

Le détective lui décocha un clin d'œil, donna trois petits coups d'archet sur les cordes de son instrument, puis ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, une mélodie lancinante envahissait l'espace autour d'eux.

John continua à parcourir les documents devant lui, mais se lassa rapidement. Sherlock avait raison : il n'y avait rien à trouver là-dedans que le détective n'ait déjà décortiqué. Il venait d'offrir sa contribution mensuelle à la résolution d'affaires complexes, il avait tout le loisir de se reposer. Ou de retourner à l'intendance. Abandonnant le musicien, il alla musarder dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Il tenta une plongée dans le frigo, écarta les multiples expériences de son colocataire, s'immobilisa devant un tupperware grouillant d'asticots, renonça.  
« Je sors me chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ? »  
Question rhétorique, Sherlock ne leva même pas les yeux, et John se glissa dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et quitta le 221b.

xxx

Les mains dans les poches, il remonta la rue, réfléchissant un instant à ce qu'il avait envie de trouver, la seconde suivante à Sherlock et leur dynamique étrange. Il était un peu surpris de sa propre propension à pardonner au détective, quoi qu'il lui fasse subir. Il avait été furieux contre lui le matin même. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus qu'un peu d'amertume en se remémorant l'épisode ? Difficile à dire. Peut-être parce que dans le fond, il n'était ni de nature belliqueuse, ni de nature rancunière. Peut-être parce que Sherlock n'était effectivement qu'un messager innocent. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un rival potentiel dans sa recherche d'une compagne, juste un encombrant cousin qui massacre allègrement toute opportunité. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il n'y aurait jamais de Mrs Watson. Rester avec Sherlock était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Jamais la vie n'avait été plus passionnante, plus digne d'être vécue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ses propres pensées.

Rien ne remplace une étreinte. L'un dans l'autre, il ne pourrait pas troquer la testostérone contre l'adrénaline. Pas totalement. Et puis il manquait un peu de chaleur humaine, aussi, dans cette équation. Il soupira. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Le détective et une demoiselle qui parviendrait à le supporter. Et les rennes du Père Noël.

Il s'immobilisa sous un réverbère, sortit son portable. Trois sonneries lui répondirent, puis un déclic de mauvaise augure. Elle n'avait pas décroché. Une voix artificielle annonça qu'il était au bon numéro, qu'il pouvait laisser un message. Sherlock avait raison : elle n'avait même pas configuré son répondeur.

« C'est John. Watson. J'appelais… pour des raisons professionnelles. Le tueur de cacahuètes. Nous avons découvert que tu avais fait exhumer le corps de la première victime. Je me demandais… si nous ne pourrions pas échanger des informations. Je sais que… ce n'est pas la procédure, mais Sherlock… Il peut vraiment aider. Et donc… comme nous n'avons pas d'informations sur cette dernière analyse… Lestrade est au courant, cela va sans dire. Enfin. Si tu as l'occasion de me rappeler… A bientôt. »

Il contempla une seconde l'appareil avant de le ranger. Sherlock l'aurait toisé avec une once de mépris, désabusé. Mais il n'en saurait rien : pas d'odeur de savon, cette fois.

xxx

Sherlock joua du violon toute la nuit. John s'enfonça des bouchons en mousse dans les oreilles, sans grand effet. Mrs Hudson devait avoir un sommeil de plomb. Les voisins ne se plaignirent pas. Le médecin finit par sombrer, rêva de symphonies, de noyés et de cacahuètes, d'un guet-apens dans la montagne, d'une course poursuite sur un quai de métro, et s'éveilla en sursaut sur le divan de leur salon, dans la lumière pâle de l'aurore. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir quitté son lit. Sherlock était debout à la fenêtre, impeccable et immobile.

« J'ai dormi ici ? demanda John, incrédule.  
— A partir de quatre heures.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Tu voulais me parler de l'effet de la musique sur les mœurs des noyés. »

John s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main incertaine.

« Vraiment ?  
— Vraiment.  
— Et c'était intéressant ?  
— Non. »

L'ancien soldat opina du chef, avec un vague sourire.

« Thé et toasts ?  
— Ce sera parfait. »

Il se leva, constata qu'il portait un pyjama, c'était déjà ça, et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il en émergea quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une légère odeur de brûlé et de bergamote.

« Les analyses d'ADN sont manquantes. Toutes les sept, annonça Sherlock.  
— Parle moins vite.  
— Acide désoxyribonucléique. Crucial pour l'identification, de nos jours. Les sept dossiers sont incomplets : des analyses ADN ont été demandées mais les fichiers sont manquants.  
— Tu as oublié de les télécharger hier.  
— Non, j'ai copié l'intégralité des dossiers.  
— Ils les stockent peut-être ailleurs.  
— J'ai celles des cas que j'ai éliminés.  
— Peut-être n'y avait-il pas d'échantillons ?  
— Si. Jenny Chapman, six cheveux. Martha Doncaster, de la salive. Art Porden, deux poils, une rognure d'ongle… Dans chacun des sept cas, plusieurs échantillons ont été envoyés au labo… à plusieurs labos différents, en fait… ce qui est une anomalie… Les deux derniers cas ont été traités ailleurs. Les cas de Melville.  
— Elle a peut-être ses habitudes…  
— Quel désaveu pour les services criminalistiques de la Met !  
— Peut-être était-ce une question de délais ? Une grève ? Du retard à cause des vacances ?  
— Non. Il y a quelque chose dans cet ADN… »

Il s'immobilisa, comme un chien aux aguets.

« Visite. Mets de l'eau à chauffer. »

John s'exécuta sans protester. Sherlock avait dû reconnaître le grondement d'un moteur ou le couinement d'une chaussure, quelque chose comme ça.  
On sonna.  
John regagna le salon. Sherlock était debout, les mains crispées sur les revers de son veston noir. Il fixait la porte. John entendit des conversations étouffées, puis quelqu'un frapper. Le détective resta immobile, comme pétrifié. Ses yeux avaient une fixité effrayante. John hésita. Sherlock avait manifestement perçu quelque chose de particulier. Il essaya de croiser son regard, sans succès. On frappa à nouveau.

« Sherlock, je sais que tu es là. » fit la voix de Greg Lestrade, étouffée par le bois.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et tourna la poignée. Sur le seuil se trouvait effectivement l'inspecteur, la mine passablement usée. Il n'était pas seul : une demi-douzaine de ses hommes se tenaient derrière lui, curieux mais tendus. Il n'en reconnut aucun.

« Ah, John, fit Lestrade avec un sourire contraint.  
— Que nous vaut… ce… débarquement ? répondit l'ancien soldat, interdit.  
— Je dois lui parler. » répondit le policier avec un mouvement de menton en direction de Sherlock.

John s'effaça et en une seconde, l'escouade était à l'intérieur. Lestrade s'immobilisa devant Sherlock. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis l'inspecteur soupira.

« Ah merde, autant en finir rapidement. Sherlock Holmes, tu es en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Jenny Chapman, Martha Doncaster, Art Porden,… commença l'inspecteur avant de baisser les yeux sur son mandat.  
— Gerald Tate, Philip Wharton, Phyllis Zimmerman et Frank Green, compléta Sherlock, généreux.  
— C'est ça, fit Lestrade, penaud. Tu pourras appeler ton avocat depuis le commissariat. Je vais devoir te passer les men…  
— Une seconde, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? intervint John, qui reprenait seulement ses esprits.  
— Une histoire d'ADN, John, assurément. » fit Sherlock avec un léger sourire.


	23. Chapitre 19

_Petit chapitre Greg / Selma... J'ai peur d'être tombée dans pas mal de poncifs, mais je me rattraperai par la suite, j'espère ! Et je n'y connais rien en procédure judiciaire britannique, ce qui n'arrange pas mes bidons... Mais bon, on fait avancer l'intrigue._

_Prochain chapitre centré sur John et Sherlock, promis._

_Et mille mercis à Calice24 pour sa ténacité ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Greg Lestrade remontait le couloir en essayant d'arborer la mine la plus sombre possible. Eviter le contact, par tous les moyens, tel était son objectif. Il avait vu assez de grimaces abasourdies et d'expressions satisfaites pour toute une vie. Sans compter les journalistes. Ces putains de journalistes. D'après Sally Donovan, la salle de conférence était déjà pleine. Une heure avant son intervention, bon sang ! N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire de leur journée ? Camper, bavarder et régler leurs micros ?  
Ce n'était pas de leur faute, bien sûr. Il était simplement impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle l'information avait circulé et du nombre de rédactions qui l'avaient trouvée digne d'une couverture. A croire que le 221b était surveillé comme la villa d'une chanteuse pop. Les gens aimaient les disgrâces, voilà tout. Les médias le savaient. C'était une stratégie de défense archaïque, se complaire dans le malheur d'autrui pour mieux apprécier sa propre existence. Il ne jugeait personne, c'était humain.  
Mais il entendait déjà la question qui ne manquerait pas de tomber :

_Inspecteur, personne n'ignore que vous êtes personnellement responsable de l'introduction de Sherlock Holmes dans les locaux de New Scotland Yard, que vous lui avez donné accès à des scènes de crime, à des documents confidentiels, à des installations normalement interdites aux personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à la Met. Ne craignez-vous pas que sa chute provoque la vôtre ?_

_Bien sûr que si, crétin !_

Il aurait aimé qu'un porte-parole se charge du spectacle, distribue leur pitance aux vautours tandis qu'il pourrait vaquer à des occupations autrement plus cruciales, mais il ne faisait confiance à personne pour gérer sobrement la situation. De plus, son absence alimenterait les rumeurs — déjà viré ?— et son remplaçant ne pourrait s'empêcher de pavoiser : après tout, l'homme le plus insupportable de Londres était sous les verrous. L'un dans l'autre, il devait assumer. D'autant que Selma avait insisté : il fallait qu'ils conservent un contrôle strict sur ce qui filtrait.  
_Maudite bonne femme_, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.  
Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de lui faire confiance ? S'il devait être honnête, pour rien en particulier : c'était une question d'instinct, une qualité dangereuse mais essentielle quand on était flic. Loin d'être infaillible, aussi.

Il poussa la porte vitrée qui le séparait du hall principal en saluant le garde en faction d'un signe de la tête bourru et regagna la cohue habituelle de la mi-journée, espérant passer inaperçu. En vain : Sally Donovan surgit sur sa droite, le regard alarmé. Elle l'avait manifestement guetté.  
« John Watson derrière vous… souffla-t-elle. Trop tard. »  
Elle s'esquiva sans rien ajouter, soudain pressée, et Lestrade eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant que le médecin ne lui tombe dessus.  
« Greg, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'apostropha immédiatement le jeune homme.  
— L'affaire est à l'instruction, John. Je ne peux rien t'en dire.  
— Tu ne peux pas réellement croire que Sherlock a tué sept personnes ! C'est ridicule ! »  
L'inspecteur repéra deux agents qui faisaient semblant d'avoir une conversation passionnante à quelques pas, histoire de ne rien perdre de leur échange. Il prit John par le le coude et tenta de l'entraîner à l'écart, mais le médecin se dégagea d'un geste emprunt de mauvaise humeur.  
« Il y aura une conférence de presse dans une heure, fit Greg à mi-voix. Mais nous avons des preuves. Tangibles. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux vraiment pas en dire plus.  
— Sherlock est mon ami.  
— Ça ne change rien, John. Tu n'es pas son avocat.  
— Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua John, le ton soudain menaçant.  
L'inspecteur n'ignorait pas que son interlocuteur avait été soldat et qu'il y avait une violence latente en lui, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à exploser quand il était aculé. Mais John Watson était un homme bien et Greg n'avait pas envie de le pousser à la faute dans un contexte qui, il le comprenait parfaitement, le mettait dans un état de tension insupportable. Il carra les épaules et maudit encore un peu plus Selma Melville.  
« John, je vais devoir demander à la sécurité de t'escorter dehors. » annonça-t-il avec un geste en direction des deux malabars qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée.  
L'autre écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
« Laisse l'enquête suivre son cours, John. Fais-moi confiance.  
— C'est ça, bien sûr. » répondit le médecin, hostile.  
Greg soupira.  
« Alors fais-lui confiance, peu importe.  
— Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?  
— Parce que c'est mon métier, John. Et parfois, oui, c'est dur. »  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et constata avec soulagement que le médecin ne le suivait pas. Il s'immobilisa, fit volte-face.  
« Il a un bon avocat ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit John, un peu absent. Mais Mycroft y veillera. »  
Greg acquiesça, silencieux.  
Mycroft Holmes, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait une furieuse envie d'aller se cacher quelque part sous une armoire et d'attendre la fin de l'orage.  
« Bonne journée. » souffla-t-il néanmoins, sans espérer de réponse, et il regagna les salles secrètes et protégées du Yard.

xxx

Au même moment, Selma Melville était en train de décalotter le cerveau d'une victime de fusillade. C'était un examen de routine, qu'elle effectuait sans réelle curiosité, dans une morgue déserte. Elle s'apprêtait à dégager l'organe lorsqu'elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas Greg Lestrade. Ce n'était pas Martin, l'interne de médecine légale, ni son patron, Keaning. Ce n'était pas non plus Anderson venu, une fois de plus, l'entretenir d'une broutille dans l'espoir de lui extorquer un rendez-vous. C'était un pas décidé, sonore, un pas furieux. Un pas qu'elle aurait attribué à Sherlock Holmes s'il ne s'était pas trouvé en cellule depuis un peu plus de trois heures. Ils n'auraient quand même pas laissé John Watson descendre, si ? Avec la gestion laxiste de la sécurité qui prédominait dans le bâtiment, elle n'en aurait pas été autrement surprise.  
_Pitié.  
_Elle croisa mentalement les doigts tout en les plongeant réellement entre les méninges et l'os et tira doucement. Le visiteur était entré.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir un homme de grande taille, mince, sanglé dans un costume coûteux et, comme elle l'avait pressenti, en colère. Colère était un euphémisme, en réalité. Elle lui décocha un sourire incertain.  
« Pour le médecin légiste ? répondit-elle.  
— Une débutante ! rétorqua-t-il. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de revoir vos analyses génétiques vite fait ! »  
Elle se redressa, reposant l'encéphale dans sa cavité.  
« Je ne suis pas généticienne.  
— Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule, jeune fille ! »  
Les mots ne cadraient pas avec le personnage. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Docteur. » fit-elle.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devina qu'il retrouvait son sang-froid, presque par magie. Quelque chose s'était rigidifié en lui, comme si un fin ruisselet de glace s'était subitement mis à couler dans ses veines, le pétrifiant.  
« Vous allez immédiatement revoir toutes ces soi-disant preuves. Mon frère n'est mêlé à aucun meurtre. Votre ADN est fatalement post-mortem. Fouiner sur des scènes de crime est son passe-temps, voyez-vous, et il a une propension à éviter les gants en latex. Peut-être une sortie d'allergie. »  
_Ah, Mycroft Holmes_, songea Selma. _Ravie de faire votre connaissance. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il paraît que vous n'êtes pas commode. Mais c'était un bel effort.  
_« Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Et je sais faire mes relevés. Je suis désolée si le résultat des analyses ne vous sied pas. J'imagine que vous pouvez toujours demander une contre-expertise. Il reste que l'affaire est à l'instruction et que je ne suis pas autorisée à vous en dire davantage.  
— Savez-vous qui je suis ?  
— En fait, oui, Monsieur Holmes. Et en fait, ça ne change rien à l'ADN qu'il y avait sur ces cadavres. Si vous voulez faire sortir votre frère en magouillant, ça ne se passera pas dans cette salle. »  
L'expression de Mycroft s'altéra.  
_Toujours diplomate, Selma, bien joué.  
_Elle essaya d'adoucir sa propre mine.  
« Je sais que vous êtes choqué. C'est normal. Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir vous en prendre à moi sous prétexte que je suis, malheureusement, porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Je ne couvre pas un meurtrier, même s'il est mignon, intelligent et le frère d'une huile.  
— Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, mademoiselle. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. »  
_Le contraire m'eut beaucoup étonnée.  
_« Une autre fois. J'ai un cerveau à examiner. Un vrai, je veux dire. »  
Cette fois, lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard, elle se permit de lui retourner une même dose d'animosité. Un acte stupide, et dangereux, mais elle avait un fond querelleur qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. C'était en partie lié au métier : elle finissait toujours par se faire détester par l'un ou l'autre.

Mais ce bref échange d'éclairs invisibles eut l'effet escompté : Mycroft Holmes fit volte-face et sortit sans se retourner. Selma écouta le claquement de ses pas furibards s'éloigner dans le couloir, jusqu'à la première porte, qui se referma dans un chuintement. Ensuite, elle l'imagina remonter jusqu'aux ascenseurs, s'y engouffrer, virulent, et disparaître vers les étages. Alors seulement, elle relâcha sa respiration.

xxx

Une heure plus tard, une heure passée à signer des papiers, revoir des dépositions, informer des supérieurs et des subordonnés, Greg Lestrade était debout devant un parterre de journalistes avides, objectifs pointés sur lui, prêts à retranscrire, enregistrer, publier, twitter sans doute aussi, la moindre de ses paroles. Comme bon nombre de ses collègues, Greg n'avait pas une opinion très flatteuse de la cinquième colonne, mais généralement, il parvenait à rester civil. Généralement. Il avait la certitude que cette conférence de presse ne serait pas ordinaire. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se pencha vers le petit micro qu'on avait posé sur la table.

« Ce matin, à 8h34, la Metropolitan Police a procédé à l'arrestation de Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, dans le cadre de l'enquête sur les meurtres de Jenny Chapman… »  
Il reprit son souffle, consulta ses notes et cita rapidement le nom de sept victimes attribuées au détective.  
« Le suspect ne s'est pas rebellé et est désormais en détention. Il n'y a pas eu d'aveux mais l'ADN du suspect a été retrouvé sur le corps de chacune des victimes, ce qui a permis son interpellation. »  
Une main se leva dans la foule, Lestrade l'ignora.  
« Nous n'avons pour l'heure aucune idée du mobile et les interrogatoires n'ont pas encore débuté. Nous vous informerons des développements de cette affaire lors de la prochaine conférence de presse, qui aura lieu demain matin à 11 heures. »  
Protestations. Trois mains levées à présent… Non, quatre. A ses côtés, Sally Donovan lui décocha une grimace éloquente, signe qu'il ne pouvait les ignorer. Il étouffa un soupir et se tourna vers un homme mince, petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez, le correspondant du London Times. Le journaliste se leva.  
« Inspecteur, vous avez mentionné Jenny Chapman dont le meurtre remonte à près de trois mois, si je ne m'abuse. Vous dites qu'il y avait des preuves ADN sur chacun des corps. Comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait fallu sept victimes, sept preuves ADN, avant de procéder à l'arrestation ? Certains pourraient estimer que le suspect a bénéficié de protections.  
— L'ADN de Monsieur Holmes ne figurait pas dans nos bases de données. Nous n'avions aucune raison de le soupçonner. De plus, les traces ADN retrouvées sont très ténues. Certaines n'ont été pas été découvertes avant le troisième ou le quatrième examen du corps.  
— N'est-il pas étonnant qu'un détective de la qualité de Monsieur Holmes ait abandonné son ADN sur le corps de ses victimes supposées ? » intervint une jeune femme, travaillant pour l'Evening Standard.  
_Bonne question.  
_« Comme je l'ai dit, les traces sont minimes. Même l'assassin le plus précautionneux ne peut pas tout contrôler.  
— Avez-vous la moindre idée du mobile ? Est-ce lié aux troubles de la personnalité dont souffre Holmes ? » demanda l'envoyé spécial du Daily Mail.  
_Petit con.  
_« Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans ce type de conjectures, je ne suis pas psy. »  
Nouvelle main, nouvelle question, il fit signe au correspondant du Guardian.  
« Holmes a-t-il été formellement accusé de ces crimes ? Est-il en garde à vue ?  
— L'acte d'accusation lui a été présenté, conformément à ses droits. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle, les choses étaient plus sérieuses qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Pendant un instant, Greg crut qu'ils en avaient terminé, mais une main se leva à la périphérie de la salle et une pimpante demoiselle se leva. BBC. Il tenta un sourire maladroit, conscient de la présence des caméras braquée sur lui.

« Inspecteur, personne n'ignore que vous êtes personnellement responsable de l'introduction de Sherlock Holmes dans les locaux de New Scotland Yard… »  
_Nous y voilà._

Greg Lestrade ressortit de la salle de presse avec l'impression d'avoir perdu une dizaine de kilos et pris une dizaine d'années. Quelqu'un lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il vida sans réfléchir. En bout de couloir, il aperçut la silhouette caractéristique de Mycroft Holmes, appuyé avec une fausse nonchalance sur son parapluie. La journée était loin d'être finie.


	24. Chapitre 20

_Bon, ce n'est pas la totale réussite… Je me sens quand même toujours plus à l'aise avec mes personnages ou des personnages moins construits, qu'avec les monstres sacrés :) Mais il fallait passer par là pour… atteindre… doucement… le dénouement…_

_Chapitre de transition encore._

_Et merci à Calice24, toujours !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

John Watson ne savait pas exactement quoi faire de lui-même. Il errait sur l'esplanade devant les bâtiments de la Metropolitan Police, incertain, traçant des ellipses irrégulières au fil de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait tué personne, ce n'était même pas une supposition, c'était une simple certitude, mais il ne voyait pas bien comment lui venir en aide. Son impuissance le rendait nerveux, indécis, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le Yard sans pour autant se risquer à retourner vers l'entrée. Les vigiles le suivaient des yeux, faussement indifférents, les mains à la ceinture. Il ne passerait pas : Lestrade leur avait laissé des ordres clairs. John avait pourtant à moitié envie de tenter le coup, histoire de provoquer une petite échauffourée, un exutoire à sa frustration. Il avait férocement envie de frapper quelqu'un. C'était évidemment pathétique, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester assis sans rien faire. Il avait néanmoins la clairvoyance de réaliser qu'avec le nombre de journalistes au mètre carré, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se donner en spectacle. Et Mycroft avait promis de tout régler.

Appeler l'aîné des Holmes avait été sa première impulsion, une fois Lestrade repartit avec sa cavalerie et son improbable prisonnier. Mycroft avait pris la nouvelle avec son flegme habituel, demeurant calme. Trop calme. Il l'avait envoyé en éclaireur, sans mission précise et était arrivé plus tard, grand seigneur dans sa limousine couleur nuit, l'abandonnant à l'extérieur avec un demi-mot de réassurance. Ce n'était pas assez pour le jeune médecin. Il avait espéré se glisser dans son ombre et l'accompagner dans les lieux interdits où il devait désormais négocier la libération du détective. Non, pas négocier. Exiger. Et obtenir. Car c'était une autre de ses certitudes : Mycroft ne quitterait pas le Yard sans Sherlock.

Mais quand ?

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un muret voisin, sans quitter la porte du regard. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il la massa lentement, avant de lâcher un soupir. Il y avait une masse sombre, pesante, quelque part dans la poitrine, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'expulser. Il pressa le poing contre son plexus, porta l'autre main à sa tempe et tenta de retrouver son calme. Autrefois il avait couru à travers la ville pour flinguer un taximan dément au travers d'une fenêtre. C'était le genre de choses qu'il pouvait gérer, efficacement. Mais cet espèce de monstre de béton et de verre, ce Léviathan obscur, procédurier, qui avait subitement englouti son colocataire, c'était une autre paire de manches… Il expira lentement mais la boule demeura nichée entre ses côtes. Il devait reprendre pied : Sherlock n'était pas en danger. Même si Lestrade avait spectaculairement jeté des années d'amitié aux ordures, il veillerait sur le détective. C'était un type bien, à sa manière.  
Le jeune médecin avait envie de vomir. Il était fébrile, pas de petit déjeuner, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'écarter, pas une seconde. Est-ce que Mycroft penserait seulement à l'appeler ? Il composa machinalement son numéro, pour la sixième fois en moins d'une heure, mais la messagerie lui répondit, mécanique et glacée.

« BORDEL ! » cria-t-il subitement, calant son portable sur le sol.

Une nuée de pigeons malingres s'envola et John sourit, malveillant, à un passant surpris qui s'empressa de s'éloigner. Il ne se leva pas pour récupérer le téléphone, le contemplant avec hostilité, suspendu à l'espoir qu'il allait sonner pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui n'arriva bien sûr pas.  
Il demeura de longues minutes immobile, partagé entre sa colère et la douleur sourde qui irradiait toujours dans son genou et sa cuisse. Il réalisa qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Fatigue. Il s'autorisa un gémissement ténu.  
Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Il y avait là une méprise obligatoire. Même si Sherlock était cordialement détesté par bon nombre d'agents de la Met, il avait aussi gagné le respect de certains d'entre eux. Mais pourquoi Greg ne s'était-il pas dessaisi du dossier ? N'était-ce pas la chose à faire lorsque l'on se retrouvait pris entre deux loyautés ? A moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eu là qu'une relation purement utilitaire ? Bien sûr.  
Sherlock n'avait pas d'amis. Juste lui. Et un frère.  
Il se redressa, passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux sable. Tout allait s'arranger rapidement. Sherlock abandonnait tout le temps son ADN partout, n'importe qui savait cela. Il l'avait encore tartiné sur les joues de Frank Green pas plus tard que la veille.

Il songea alors, avec surprise, à Selma Melville. La petite brune venue de Saffron. Le médecin légiste mystère dont Sherlock s'était méfié dès le premier jour. Et il avait eu raison. Elle était fatalement responsable des derniers développements. Il se leva, marcha lentement jusqu'à son portable, le ramassa. Le plastique était fendu, mais il semblait encore fonctionner, une chance, compte tenu du peu d'amour qu'il lui avait témoigné.

Il revint à son poste d'observation, sa salle d'attente infernale, et regarda les équipes de télévision qui installaient leur matériel pour l'édition du midi. La conférence de presse toucherait bientôt à sa fin et les envoyés spéciaux déferleraient dans la rue pour un dernier commentaire. Des photos resurgiraient. John avait toujours détesté l'intérêt que les prouesses du détective suscitaient de temps en temps et qui leur valait quelques clichés volés dans la presse locale. D'autant que cela s'accompagnait généralement de tout un tas d'insinuations sur la nature de leur relation, ne facilitant pas ses relations sentimentales ultérieures. Mais sans doute Sherlock serait-il seul à figurer à la Une des journaux, cette fois-ci. Au moins le premier jour. Puis John serait assiégé à son tour, sommé de donner sa version des faits, peut-être soupçonné de complicité. Lestrade n'avait rien sous-entendu de ce genre, mais on ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui interdire de quitter la ville. Pas qu'il en ait jamais eu l'intention, mais… mais toute cette histoire était ridicule.  
Il alla chercher le numéro de Selma Melville dans son répertoire, le contempla quelques secondes. Peut-être pourrait-elle, en souvenir de quelque chose qui ne s'était pas réellement concrétisé, lui donner quelques informations plus précises. Peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre de réévaluer la situation. Peut-être. Il colla le petit appareil contre son oreille. Deux sonneries. Le déclic de la messagerie. Elle avait reconnu l'appel et avait refusé de prendre la communication. Dans son état de tension, il le prit comme une gifle et se sentit soudain envahi d'une bouffée de rage irrépressible. Aussi, lorsque le signal sonore l'invita à parler, il laissa déferler sa fureur en un monologue bien senti.

xxx

De son côté, Sherlock s'ennuyait. Terriblement. Et sa capacité à supporter l'ennui était minime. La pièce où on l'avait enfermé, une salle d'interrogatoire plus qu'une cellule, était nue, deux chaises, une table, un miroir sans tain blindé, derrière lequel on l'observait peut-être. Ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. En arrivant, on lui avait retiré les menottes puis proposé d'appeler son avocat, ce qu'il avait refusé d'un haussement d'épaules. Lestrade lui avait suggéré de réfléchir avant d'en appeler un commis d'office mais il avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre, préférant arpenter les lieux comme s'il visitait un nouvel logis. Ils avaient fini par sortir, sans lui indiquer précisément quand ils reviendraient. Il n'avait rien demandé, indifférent.

Il s'était laissé arrêter sans opposer la moindre résistance, presque amusé par le déferlement des représentants de la loi dans son appartement. Quatre heures plus tard, sa patience était passablement émoussée. Bien sûr, il y avait le tueur aux cacahuètes et cela l'avait occupé la plus grande part de la matinée. Son cerveau contenait suffisamment de ressources pour progresser sur bon nombre de questions. Il aurait préféré se rendre sur les lieux, s'imprégner des détails qui n'étaient pas dans les rapports, mais cela pouvait attendre. Pas trop longtemps, cependant. Où donc était Lestrade ?

Agacé, il finit par s'approcher du miroir pour y taper des messages en morse. Il se doutait bien que plus aucun agent du Yard ne comprenait ce code, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de s'occuper. D'autant qu'il espérait bien attirer l'attention.

Son concerto saccadé s'interrompit avec le bruit caractéristique d'une clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure, et il regarda Sally Donovan et un jeune inspecteur quelconque (_fraîchement rentré de vacances, vit encore chez ses parents, célibataire, joue de la guitare, daltonien_) s'introduire dans son clapier. Il ne masqua pas sa déception.

« Où est Lestrade ?  
— Il a d'autres choses à régler. » fit Donovan en s'asseyant.

Le débutant resta debout près de la porte, carrant les épaules comme s'il imaginait que le détective allait tenter une sortie, la moue sinistre.

« Je suis certainement sa chose la plus importante à régler. Où est-il ?  
— Ailleurs. L'agent Malooney et moi-même sommes en charge de ce premier interrogatoire. »

Sherlock soupira avec emphase et leva les mains.

« D'accord, vous avez gagné. Je mettrai dorénavant des gants. Promis. Puis-je y aller, maintenant ? »

La jeune femme le dévisagea, interdite.

« Des gants ?  
— Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, Donovan. Vous et moi savons très bien à quoi rime cette petite mascarade. Melville a décidé de me mettre au pas ? Très bien, je me rends ! Je mettrai des gants, promis, mon ADN ne se baladera plus sur les cadavres. Je serai sage et obéissant, je résoudrai les affaires que vos petites caboches obtuses effleurent à peine dans une de ces combinaisons jetables si seyantes. Dois-je signer quelque part ? Laisser une preuve écrite de mon engagement ? La déclaration des bonnes manières dans le domaine criminalistique ? C'est une punition un peu spectaculaire, vous ne pensez pas ? Je ne sais pas qui va se coltiner les médias, mais la crédibilité du Yard va en prendre un coup, sans compter ces familles éplorées qui auront réellement cru que vous aviez coincé le tueur aux cacahuètes. »

Devant la mine ahurie de Donovan, il renonça et se tourna vers le miroir sans tain, plaça la main droite sur le cœur et regarda droit au travers, là où, il le savait, se trouvaient fatalement l'inspecteur et le médecin légiste.

« Moi, Sherlock Holmes, promets sur l'honneur de mettre des gants, déclama-t-il. Et maintenant, si nous discutions sérieusement de ces meurtres, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Donovan s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Puisque vous le proposez… Venez donc vous asseoir. » fit-elle, tout en le scrutant, manifestement mal à l'aise.

Sherlock soupira avec emphase.

« Soit. »

Il se glissa sur la chaise devant elle et se lança.

« Commençons par Jenny Chapman, la jeune prodige de la clarinette, lardée de 18 coups de couteau dont trois au moins ont précipité son décès. Beaucoup de sang, le meurtrier en est fatalement aspergé, pourtant, en plein milieu de la journée, personne ne remarque rien. Pourquoi ? Ils sont arrivés ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, elle est légèrement alcoolisée, personne ne mémorise le visage de l'homme qui l'accompagne, il n'a rien de particulier, ne dénote pas parmi la populace habituelle du centre sportif. Le système de vidéo surveillance de l'entrée fonctionne mais la caméra est placée à un angle particulier : on voit Jenny passer, mais son partenaire est juste hors cadre, on devine son ombre. Il a repéré les lieux, sait exactement où se placer pour entrer et sortir sans être vu. Jenny mange un paquet de cacahuètes dans le vestiaire, gagne la salle de squash où il l'attend pour la trucider. Il a pris son sac avec lui, comme tout le monde le fait, range sa tenue tâchée de sang, remet ses vêtements quelconques et s'en va. La paire suivante ne viendra réclamer le terrain que dans vingt-cinq minutes, il a donc tout le temps de quitter les lieux, par la même entrée, nous sommes samedi, il y a du monde, le personnel d'accueil ne surveille que les personnes qui ont l'air louche, groupes de jeunes bruyants ou sans abri qui cherche un coin où se poser… Et il est parti. Comme ça. Il est jeune, blanc, quelconque d'apparence, droitier. Il connaît Jenny depuis plusieurs jours. Ils se sont rencontrés en dehors de la fac, pourtant, car personne ne se souvient l'avoir vue avec un étranger et les têtes connues ont été interrogées et disculpées. Reste l'académie, où elle joue de la clarinette. Un admirateur, peut-être… Un musicien lui-même. Un homme discret qui l'approche dans un couloir désert…  
— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler de vous à la troisième personne, intervint Sally, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.  
— Quoi ? Bon sang, Donovan, êtes-vous complètement sourde ?! Je vous ai dit que j'allais mettre des gants ! »

Elle n'était pas sourde, en réalité, plutôt complètement idiote. Manifestement, Lestrade ne l'avait pas mise dans la confidence et elle semblait toujours croire qu'il avait réellement quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres. Ce qui était complètement absurde, bien entendu.

« Bon, ça suffit. Où est Lestrade ? Je ne dirai rien de plus tant qu'il ne se montrera pas. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Sherlock croisa les bras et se tut.


	25. Chapitre 21

_Non, non, je n'ai pas jeté l'éponge ! Après un méchant combat avec la grippe, me voici de retour !  
Bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs et toute ma gratitude aux autres !  
Encore un p'tit chapitre transitionnel, le suivant fera bouger les choses de manière plus musclée…_

* * *

**Chapitre 21.**

Sherlock tint parole.

Sally Donovan et son acolyte recoururent aux insultes et aux menaces vaines, avant de capituler et de l'abandonner à sa bouderie.

Il ne desserra pas davantage les lèvres lorsque son avocat débarqua, un homme maigre d'une cinquantaine d'années, respirant la distinction des vieilles écoles privées, manifestement envoyé par Mycroft. L'homme de loi tenta de l'amadouer puis de le bousculer, l'assura de son soutien et d'une libération rapide, lui présenta brièvement le dossier (un ramassis d'affirmations ridicules, bricolées par des criminalistes frustrés), puis renonça et sortit.

Sherlock ne broncha pas non plus lorsque son frère aîné se présenta à son tour, gaspillant une des trois précieuses heures de visite hebdomadaires auxquelles il avait droit. Mycroft passa de la commisération amusée à la colère froide en moins de cinq minutes, réalisant que son cadet ne lui dirait rien. Il semblait également persuadé de l'absurdité des accusations mais il n'avait pas eu accès aux preuves et se plaignit de « cet âne bâté d'inspecteur principal ». Sherlock le regarda marcher de long en large, dépenser son énergie dans un monologue inepte, le visage figé par l'ennui. Mycroft ne tint pas les soixante minutes qui lui étaient accordées et sortit en fulminant, claquant la porte qu'un policier embusqué s'empressa de verrouiller.

Deux agents anonymes passèrent plus tard pour lui déposer un repas sommaire, qu'il dédaigna bien évidemment, et puis ce fut le silence. Le détective avait la certitude qu'il gagnerait ce bras de fer. Tôt ou tard.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, puis les heures. Il commençait à avoir une vague gêne au niveau des épaules, une sensation désagréable dans les fesses, déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, croisa les jambes, s'étira. Lestrade était toujours invisible. Sherlock se demanda s'il avait été dessaisi du dossier. Peu probable. Il n'osait simplement pas venir l'affronter, conscient du ridicule de la situation, de l'ampleur qu'avait prise leur tentative pathétique de le faire rentrer dans le rang.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le petit local, aussi le détective n'avait-il qu'une notion vague du temps écoulé. Quand il s'égarait dans son univers intérieur, il perdait parfois une demi-journée entière, et l'affaire en cours s'était plus d'une fois imposée dans son esprit. Il finit par se lever, faire quelques pas, et se poster devant le miroir, à nouveau. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant. Le verre était fatalement blindé : ce n'est pas la chaise en plastique qu'il venait d'abandonner qui passerait au travers. Non, seule la patience serait récompensée. Il n'était pas patient. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette comédie. Il y avait un tueur au dehors et il commettait ses meurtres à une cadence de plus en plus soutenue. Le suivant tomberait le lendemain, plus que probablement, même s'il leur faudrait peut-être quelques jours pour dénicher le corps. Le tueur se fichait du spectaculaire, il cheminait tranquillement. Sherlock s'appuya au mur, juste à côté du miroir, et hors de vue de ceux qui le contemplaient au travers, espérant que cela les forcerait à venir voir.

xxx

A l'affût au dehors, John vit ressortir Mycroft, blafard et courroucé, et comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif, soucieux de ne pas rester sur le carreau, et l'aîné des Holmes lui désigna la limousine qui se profilait sur l'esplanade, engin doté d'un sixième sens. Le chauffeur vint en ouvrir la porte, Mycroft s'effaça pour laisser passer John et puis s'engouffra à son tour dans la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'éloignaient du Yard. Le jeune médecin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil alarmé par la lunette arrière.

« On le laisse là ? fit-il.  
— Il ne risque pas de se perdre, répondit l'autre, sarcastique.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
— Qu'ils avaient des preuves indiscutables.  
— C'est complètement ridicule. Je peux sûrement fournir un alibi à Sherlock pour chacun de ces meurtres. Je n'ai qu'à faire une déposition. »

Mycroft renifla de dépit.

« Je crains que ça ne suffise pas. Et si j'arrive à mes fins, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil et ce sera réglé. J'en connais qui chercheront du travail avant la fin de la semaine. »

John jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft mais ce dernier fixait le vide, droit devant lui. Il avait la mine plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, les traits du visage tirés, et le jeune médecin se demanda si la colère de son compagnon était due à l'emprisonnement de son frère ou au fait qu'on ne lui avait pas obéi quand il avait exigé sa libération. A bien y réfléchir, il penchait pour la seconde possibilité et cela l'emplit d'amertume.

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il finalement. Est-ce qu'ils essaient de lui donner une leçon ?  
— C'était ma première impression. Maintenant, j'en doute. Ils sont stupides, mais pas à ce point. »  
Sa peau changea de couleur, son expression se détendit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
« Une nuit en cellule fera du bien à son ego démesuré. Nous nous occuperons de lui demain. »  
Il était désormais complètement rasséréné.

« Je te dépose ? »

John hésita, craignant de trouver une haie de journalistes au 221b. En même temps, il ne voyait pas bien où il irait se poser, aussi accepta-t-il. Il tenta de faire promettre à Mycroft de le tenir au courant des développements, mais l'aîné des Holmes répondit laconiquement, terminant de démoraliser l'ancien soldat.

xxx

Sherlock fut finalement transféré de la salle d'audition à une cellule beaucoup moins reluisante. Il accueillit le changement de décor avec une sorte de soulagement, même si l'échec de sa stratégie le déstabilisait quelque peu. Il était heureusement seul dans son clapier aux murs jaune passé et s'installa sur le lit inconfortable. Il détailla rapidement le mobilier, petit bureau branlant, chaise à l'avenant, le paravent qui dissimulait les sanitaires, un évier, un cabinet, qui empestaient encore l'eau de javel, une pile de journaux – petite attention peut-être ? - abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Il s'amusa, trois secondes maximum, à reconstituer le profil de celui qui l'avait précédé entre ses murs : on avait nettoyé, bien sûr, mais pas assez pour un œil exercé. Ensuite, il se pencha sur les journaux et eut la certitude, en détaillant le titre du troisième, qu'il avait vu juste : l'inspecteur les avait placés là spécialement pour lui. Et s'il lui fournissait de la lecture, c'était qu'il le pensait innocent. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait montré beaucoup plus brutal, comme le sont généralement ceux qui se sentent trahis.  
Il s'assit sur le lit, remontant les genoux sous son menton.  
La journée devait toucher à son terme. Lestrade viendrait demain, fatalement, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi tenace. Ni Mycroft aussi impuissant.

xxx

John se prépara une tasse de thé et un toast avant de s'avachir dans le divan. Il n'y avait eu que deux photographes devant la porte, il avait pu les éviter assez facilement, et n'avait répondu à aucune question. Bien sûr, ils se reproduisaient comme par magie, et ils étaient désormais quatre à camper en face de chez eux. Ils seraient sans doute le double à l'aube. John se demanda s'il devrait se bricoler un itinéraire alternatif par les jardins pour prendre la tangente. Ce n'était pas encore d'actualité et jusque là, Mrs Hudson était parvenue à protéger leur entrée. John avait trouvé leur propriétaire beaucoup plus stoïque qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et en tout cas, que lui-même : elle semblait en avoir vu d'autres et ne doutait pas un seul instant du caractère fantaisiste des accusations qui pesaient sur le détective. La savoir en bas, vaquant à ses petites affaires domestiques, avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Un rien.

En arrivant, John s'était tout naturellement installé devant l'ordinateur portable, espérant dénicher la preuve irréfutable de l'innocence de Sherlock en quelques clics. Une heure plus tard, il se sentait complètement submergé d'informations disparates, convaincu d'être l'individu le plus stupide de Londres. Pire, il avait fait la liste des dates présumées des différents meurtres et tenté de se remémorer ce qu'il faisait à chacune d'entre elles, ainsi qu'où était Sherlock, histoire de dénicher ces fameux alibis. Une fois convaincu de la faillibilité de sa mémoire, il s'était reposé sur des sources externes, comme son portable ou son agenda, pour boucher les trous. Ce qu'il avait reconstitué n'était pas d'ordre à le rassurer : lors du premier meurtre, il était en visite chez Harry. Lors du second et du troisième, il était vraisemblablement au dispensaire. Lors du quatrième, il était chez une dénommée Maureen, affaire à classer. Cinquième meurtre : dispensaire à nouveau comme, probablement, le septième (à moins qu'il n'ait eu lieu le soir où Sherlock était allé à la morgue). Sixième meurtre, soirée arrosée avec Greg et Selma. Bref, il ne parvenait à trouver aucune correspondance certaine entre un des assassinats et la preuve irréfutable que Sherlock était calé avec lui. Certes, il pouvait bricoler quelque chose pour la police, prétendre, John n'était pas exactement à cheval sur les lois quand il s'agissait de venir en aide à un être (très) cher. Mais réaliser qu'il en était réellement incapable, qu'il n'avait aucune information tangible à sa disposition lui permettant de disculper le détective, ou au moins d'émettre des doutes fondés, sinon sa propre certitude…

Il demeura dans le divan, ébranlé.

Il se souvenait des paroles de Sally Donovan, des mois plus tôt, lors de cette première affaire, il se souvenait de la pluie, des manières cavalières de Sherlock, de la suspicion et de la rancune qui avaient imprégné l'atmosphère…

Ils avaient tort, fatalement. Tout cela n'était que coïncidence. Sherlock n'avait tué personne.

La saveur du thé, la tranquillité du 221b, si vide, pourtant, les mille et une petites traces du quotidien qu'il partageait chaque jour avec le détective suffirent à l'apaiser. Rien n'avait réellement changé. Quelqu'un s'était trompé, quelque part, et finirait par en prendre conscience. Peut-être John trouverait-il sa place dans cette résolution. Mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'une douche et de dormir. Sherlock ne mourrait pas d'une nuit à l'ombre. En espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas tabasser par un voisin de cellule poussé à bout…


	26. Chapitre 22

_En direct live de mon lit d'hôpital (j'aimerais plaisanter) (ce n'était pas la grippe, c'était la pneumonie), je livre enfin à mes lecteurs survivants, la suite de cette histoire… C'est loupé pour finir avant le début du Nanowrimo ! Mais j'espère que vous êtes encore là ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

La journée du lendemain n'apporta pas les résolutions espérées. C'était dimanche, le commun des mortels en profitait pour reprendre sa respiration, et les initiatives de John ne rencontrèrent pas grand écho. Levé à l'aube, il erra dans l'appartement, constata qu'il y avait bien huit journalistes (approximativement) sur le trottoir, essaya de faire un peu de rangement, se persuada que Mycroft avait fait le nécessaire et que Sherlock surgirait, libre et légèrement agacé, avant la mi-journée. Ce qui ne se produisit pas.

Mrs Hudson passa prendre le thé, poser quelques questions anodines, lui demanda s'il avait pu voir Sherlock depuis son arrestation, l'assurant ensuite de sa confiance inébranlable en leur colocataire. John trouva la compagnie de la vieille dame à la fois apaisante et insupportable. Il avait à moitié envie de lui demander ce qui la rendait si certaine de l'innocence du détective. Pour qu'elle le rassure. Ou pour la mettre en difficulté. Il oscillait entre sérénité et fureur. C'était épuisant.

Alors une fois Mrs Hudson redescendue à ses affaires, il appela Mycroft, puis rappela Mycroft, puis rappela Mycroft encore une fois, laissant des messages multiples, de la supplique à la harangue, sans le moindre succès.

Ce fut le début d'après-midi.

Il regarda le journal télévisé au travers de ses doigts, inquiet, et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses pires craintes. Si c'était juste une mise en scène pour calmer les excès de Sherlock, elle avait pris une dimension tout à fait spectaculaire. On vit Lestrade refuser de répondre à des questions, l'air passablement dépassé par la véhémence des journalistes, puis un psychiatre de renommée internationale gloser sur la sociopathie, sa genèse, son évolution, puis une mère éplorée, un père furieux, un spécialiste de l'ADN au milieu de tubes à essai, une vue du 221b avec un envoyé spécial au micro, et John songea que s'il se levait pour soulever le rideau, il passerait peut-être en direct sur la première chaîne nationale.

Le téléphone sonna avant la fin du reportage. C'était Harry. Il se trouva bien meilleur comédien qu'escompté et parvint à limiter la conversation à huit minutes et vingt-sept secondes, à cacher la plupart des émotions qui l'agitaient, et à promettre des choses absurdes auxquelles il ne se résoudrait jamais.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le frigo et se dénicha à manger entre les asticots moribonds et une petite bouteille contenant un liquide ambré sur laquelle on avait dessiné une vague tête de mort. Sherlock était plutôt du genre premier degré, aussi ne se risqua-t-il pas à en dévisser le bouchon. Avachi sur le divan avec son sandwich rassis, il fixa le vide pendant une éternité, assommé et obsédé. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir palper chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il demeura assis un certain temps, mastiqua sa pitance, absent, puis subitement, il se trouva ridicule. Alors il fit la lessive, passa l'aspirateur sous son lit, rangea deux trois choses dans la cuisine.

Puis une idée lui vint. Superficielle. Un peu comme une analogie entre deux choses qui se ressemblent vaguement. Mais c'était suffisant.

Il sortit son téléphone hésita, le rempocha avec une grimace et alla fureter sur Internet, juste le temps de trouver une adresse. Ensuite il passa rapidement à la salle de bain, enfila son blouson, s'engagea dans l'escalier et dénicha, non sans un profond sentiment de victoire, cette fameuse porte de derrière.

C'était une toute petite maison mitoyenne, quasiment identique à ses deux voisines. Le jardinet qui la séparait de la rue s'en distinguait par contre sans modestie : il contenait quatre chats, une biche et un cygne de porcelaine, entassés sur moins de deux mètres carrés, au milieu d'une floraison rose et violette de fleurs artificielles. Là en dessous, il y avait quand même un peu d'herbe véritable, rare et grillée par le soleil. John monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte en regardant derrière son épaule comme si quelqu'un l'avait suivi, geste futile. La porte était ornée du mot « bienvenue ! » peint en lettres dorées et les fenêtres du rez de chaussée s'ornaient de dentelles défraîchies. Le jeune médecin se demanda une seconde s'il s'était trompé d'adresse, puis frappa énergiquement. Il y eut un instant de battement. A nouveau, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la rue, comme à la recherche du signe qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

xxx

Le verrou tourna et le visage pointu de Molly Hooper apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle demeura interdite un instant et ses yeux filèrent vers le trottoir derrière John, incisifs.  
« Il est en prison, Molly. » fit l'ancien soldat, patient.  
Elle revint vers lui.  
« Bien sûr. » souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire embarrassé.  
Puis elle sourit, mal à l'aise, et le dévisagea. Pendant un temps qui s'éternisa rapidement.  
« Je pourrais peut-être entrer ? demanda finalement John.  
— Entrer, oh… Oui, oh, bien sûr, je suis… Bien sûr, entre donc, John. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer devant elle, dans un couloir exigu. Elle verrouilla ensuite précautionneusement la serrure puis lâcha un gloussement gêné et lui ouvrit une porte. Elle n'était manifestement pas complètement certaine d'avoir envie de le laisser découvrir son intérieur mais c'était trop tard. John se promit de ne rien en penser, même lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la photo pelucheuse d'un gros chat gris endormi sur un coussin rose. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant en songeant au détective de Baker Street et aux sentiments contrariés que lui portait la biologiste. Il se demanda ce que Sherlock aurait pensé de la décoration… En même temps, sans doute n'était-il pas plus sensible à Turner ou à Van Gogh. Puis John songea à une autre conquête de Molly, nettement moins reluisante, celle-là, et se demanda s'il avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette petite bicoque. Il frissonna et réalisa que Molly le poussait, doucement, vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il interrompit sa contemplation esthétique et se laissa guider jusqu'au divan couleur pêche. Il évita de justesse de s'asseoir sur le véritable chat qui y faisait la sieste.

« Comment va Sherlock ? » demanda Molly d'emblée, prenant place en face de lui.  
Soudain, le décor autour d'eux s'estompa et John sentit son corps tout entier se crisper.  
« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis l'arrestation.  
— Tu as essayé d'appeler Lestrade ?  
— Son portable est coupé.  
— Oh. »  
Elle eut un petit sourire pincé.  
« Du thé ?  
— Ce serait formidable, merci. »

Elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant le jeune homme sur le divan, un peu désoeuvré. Son esprit s'arrêta quelques secondes de fonctionner, il fixa les murs chargés, la table basse, les cartes de Noël de l'année précédente punaisées en quinconce sur un tableau de liège. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et un instant, il faillit reprendre sa veste et fuir. Puis son regard tomba sur une pile de livres. Ils étaient posés juste à côté d'un tas invraisemblable de petites peluches, comme si on avait vidé l'Arche de Noé en la secouant par une extrémité. _Histopathologie 6__ème__ édition. Histochimie diagnostique. Virus, pestes et histoire. Biologie de la maladie. Epidémiologie des maladies infectieuses modernes, seconde édition_. Son instant de panique se dissipa. Molly était exactement la personne qui lui fallait.

Elle reparut, lui tendit une tasse, reprit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.  
« Molly, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller au labo ? Je veux dire… à Saint Bart. »  
Elle inclina la tête et plissa les yeux.  
« Au labo ? Pour quoi faire au labo ?  
— L'ADN. Tu es une spécialiste de l'ADN. Tu dois pouvoir trouver quelque chose, innocenter Sherlock. Cet ADN, il a sûrement été identifié à Saint Bart, non ? Il doit rester des traces dans ton ordinateur. Peut-être même des échantillons. »  
Le sourire de Molly se figea en une grimace interloquée.  
« Nous sommes dimanche.  
— Tu peux entrer le dimanche.  
— Oui, mais… John… Je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste de l'ADN… et je n'ai pas accès aux bases d'identification… C'est vrai que peut-être les échantillons sont restés en partie… au moins codés… dans les ordinateurs, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais obtenir l'autorisation et… et qu'espères-tu trouver au juste, John ?  
— Une preuve. La preuve. Que ce n'est pas son ADN.  
— Tu as… emporté son ADN ? »  
Il eut un sourire victorieux et sortit quelques cheveux emmêlés de sa poche. Elle parut presque choquée.  
« Nous avons tous besoin d'un peigne, rétorqua John.  
— John, je ne sais pas…  
— Pour Sherlock, Molly. Toi et moi, nous pouvons le disculper. Je le sais. Tu peux y arriver. Trouver la faille. Imagine la reconnaissance... Imagine... »  
C'était vil. Très vil. Et il le savait. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à y discerner la file pellicule humide qu'on prend parfois pour des petites étoiles. Un sourire incertain apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
« Bon, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? »  
John se leva d'un bond et, de gratitude, embrassa Molly sur la joue.  
« On y va ? »


	27. Chapitre 23

_Désolée pour les délais dramatiques… Je vais m'appliquer !  
Merci à Calice24 pour sa présence continue ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Après un trajet qui parut interminable au jeune médecin, John et Molly parvinrent à Saint Bart. Le soleil brillait sur les pelouses et de nombreux Londoniens en profitaient autour d'un pique-nique, d'un ballon ou d'un groupe d'enfants. Les deux comparses traversèrent toute cette félicité estivale sans ralentir, John précédant la jeune femme d'un bon mètre, marquant leur équipée de son impatience. Ils prirent le chemin des laboratoires, franchissant porte après porte grâce au badge de Molly. Elle salua un vigile d'un geste incertain, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur, remontèrent un ultime couloir, puis se glissèrent dans la grande pièce où John avait l'habitude de la voir, ou Sherlock, l'œil vissé à la lentille d'un microscope. Elle jeta un regard inquiet dans le hall qu'ils venaient de quitter, puis ferma précautionneusement la porte sur leurs talons, et alluma les néons. Le matériel surgit, courbes chromées, écrans noirs, rangé, propre et inerte. En habituée, elle se faufila entre les tables, alluma un ordinateur, un second, puis revint vers le jeune médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste, John ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose. Ne peut-on pas commencer par regarder les échantillons qui sont arrivés lors des premiers meurtres et les comparer avec ce que moi j'ai ici ?  
— Il y a peu de chances qu'ils aient commis une erreur aussi grossière, murmura-t-elle. Je veux dire… Ce sont des analyses très précises.  
— Mais les échantillons peuvent toujours être contaminés. »  
Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.  
« Tu sais aussi que certaines procédures prennent plusieurs jours…  
— Ils ne l'auront pas pendu d'ici là. » fit-il, acide.  
Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire contraint.  
« Très bien. Tu as les dates ?  
— Oui. »  
Elle tira un tabouret vers l'écran le plus proche, John prit une chaise, et ils se mirent au travail.

xxx

De son côté, Greg Lestrade avait l'impression d'errer dans un mauvais rêve. Il avait beau savoir que la situation était sur le point de se modifier radicalement, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à digérer les événements des derniers jours. Il ne se sentait même pas vraiment anxieux, ce qui était étrange. Il aurait dû. Mais il n'était qu'un témoin dans ce qui allait se dérouler dans les heures à venir. Il aurait aimé en discuter avec Selma mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était impossible. Cette femme était paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des micros et des espions partout !

Il haussa les épaules. Son programme de la soirée était tout tracé, il fallait simplement qu'il suive le plan établi. Et qu'il croise les doigts. Ensuite… Ensuite, il serait temps d'aviser, sans doute. Il sortit son passe, déverrouilla la porte de la lingerie et alluma les lumières. Les ténèbres révélèrent des étagères chargées de serviettes, de draps de lit, d'uniformes. Dans d'autres circonstances, Greg aurait dû remplir un formulaire et en signer un autre, mais il n'avait pas le temps et de toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour l'y obliger. Il se chargerait de la paperasse plus tard, si quelqu'un songeait à le poursuivre pour ce menu larcin. C'était probable : s'il y avait bien un endroit où trouver des personnes attachées aux procédures, c'était au Yard.

Il s'arrêta d'abord devant l'armoire qui croulait sous les uniformes de police. Ils étaient rangés par taille, enveloppés dans des sacs en plastique individuels. Greg n'en avait plus porté depuis des lustres, profitant de son statut d'inspecteur pour choisir l'allure de sa garde-robe. Il chercha instinctivement un uniforme de la stature qu'il avait autrefois, quand il était jeune et fringant, avant de se raviser et d'opter pour quelque chose de plus large et de moins risqué. Il ne put retenir un sourire désabusé. Il avait l'impression de se choisir un déguisement pour Halloween. Il se demanda si Sherlock aurait la même sensation lorsqu'il revêtirait ce qu'il lui destinait.

xxx

Au bout de deux heures de travail, Molly parut satisfaite de l'éprouvette qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. John s'était contenté de suivre son manège des yeux, ayant renoncé à l'interrompre pour lui demander des explications. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'aller-retours entre l'ordinateur et une centrifugeuse, l'implication d'une sorte de four, aussi, une pince à épiler et des tampons stériles, des impressions de signes cabalistiques desquels il ne parvenait à tirer aucune information. Mais la jeune femme semblait sûre d'elle et concentrée, contraste saisissant avec sa personnalité sociale, toujours incertaine.

« Je vais aller au labo ADN pour lancer l'analyse sur celui-ci. Après, nous pouvons attaquer la préparation du second échantillon, si tu veux. »

Il opina du chef. Sans doute aurait-il dû lui proposer de sortir manger un morceau, mais il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni l'humeur. Elle se faufila hors de la salle comme une petite souris, refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Il relâcha sa respiration, contempla le matériel éparpillé autour de lui. C'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec, il le savait. Une manière de s'occuper l'esprit, de se dédouaner aussi, de tenter l'impossible. Sherlock se serait moqué de lui, l'accusant de perdre son temps avec des chimères. Bien sûr, Molly était douée, là n'était pas la question. Simplement, les faits étaient les faits et jamais Lestrade n'aurait fait arrêter Sherlock s'il n'avait pas disposé de preuves en béton. Les échantillons reviendraient en confirmant ce que la police avait déjà annoncé aux médias, au pays tout entier : l'ADN de Sherlock était partout. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas revenir aux instants du prélèvement… et il imaginait parfaitement Anderson abandonner des traces adéquates pour se débarrasser du détective. John sentit la colère bourgeonner dans son ventre. Encore. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi sanguin. La faute à Sherlock. Pourquoi allait-il se fourrer dans des situations pareilles ?

Molly surgit alors, une expression proche de l'épouvante sur le visage, l'échantillon à bout de bras.  
« On ne peut pas faire d'analyses maintenant, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Le laboratoire est occupé.  
— Occupé ? Mais nous sommes dimanche, tu as dit toi-même…  
— Et bien… Heu… D'autres personnes ont sans doute eu la même idée. Profiter du calme, tout ça. »  
Elle lui décocha un petit sourire embarrassé et retourna s'asseoir sur un tabouret, abandonnant son tube à essai sur un portoir voisin.  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Il n'y a pas la place pour deux, dans ce laboratoire ? demanda John, incrédule.  
— Il n'y a qu'une machine.  
— Et donc ?  
— Et bien… On attend. Demain, peut-être ? »  
John eut un mouvement de mauvaise humeur.  
« Tu as lui demandé pour combien de temps il en avait ?  
— Non. Je ne suis pas entrée, en fait.  
— Je vais aller voir.  
— Non, non, non, c'est une mauvaise idée. » fit-elle avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.  
John la dévisagea, suspicieux. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils à cause d'un simple contretemps ? C'était son droit, à lui seul !  
« Il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans le labo ?  
— Oui. Quelqu'un de très occupé…  
— Qui ?  
— Heu… Je ne crois pas que…  
— Qui, Molly ?  
— Le docteur Melville. »  
Le jeune médecin se leva alors, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Molly grimaça.  
« John, vraiment, je ne crois pas… » commença-t-elle.  
Mais John était déjà sorti, bien décidé à en découdre.

XXX

Espérant ne pas croiser trop de têtes connues, Greg emprunta un itinéraire détourné pour rejoindre les cellules. Il avait déjà lu beaucoup trop d'hilarité dans le regard des quelques vigiles et agents qu'il avait rencontré. Oui, il portait un uniforme de bleu. Non, il n'avait pas d'explication à donner. Son portable sonna alors qu'il arrivait à bon port. Il soupira en lisant le nom de l'appelant —pile poil à l'heure prévue — mais hésita une seconde avant de décrocher.

_Alea iacta est._

« Melville, annonça la voix, distante d'un million de kilomètres.  
— Bonsoir Selma, répondit Lestrade. Que me vaut cet appel, un dimanche soir ?  
— Je suis à Saint Bart. Je voulais refaire des analyses sur l'ADN prélevé sur certaines des victimes présumées de Holmes.  
— Je pensais que tu avais déjà fait toutes les analyses possibles et imaginables ?  
— On peut toujours prendre les choses par un autre bout. Bref. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.  
— Trouvé quelque chose, comment ça ?  
— Si je vois juste… Il se pourrait que nous ayons fait une erreur.  
— Une erreur de quel genre ? Concernant Sherlock Holmes ?  
— Oui. »  
Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comptant jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.  
« Bon sang, Selma ! Nous avons annoncé la chose publiquement ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? De quel genre de preuves parlons-nous ?!  
— Je préférerais ne pas en parler au téléphone. Je range mon matériel et j'arrive. Tu es au Yard ?  
— Je suis au Yard.  
— J'arrive.  
— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lâcha-t-il.  
— Je fais de mon mieux. » répondit-elle avant de couper la communication.

_Espérons que ça suffira._

Il soupira et reprit sa descente, les mains dans les poches étriquées de son pantalon. Les gardiens en faction à l'entrée de la section carcérale le dévisagèrent avec perplexité lorsqu'il signa le registre, cherchant sans doute à mettre son grade en relation avec ses vêtements. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions et se planta devant la grille. Celle-ci coulissa dans un fracas métallique et il se glissa dans le couloir. Il avait la sensation de sortir au milieu d'un ouragan, s'exposant, immanquablement, à une catastrophe. Il carra les épaules, souffla lentement, expira, et remonta le corridor d'un pas faussement tranquille. Il dépassa une première cellule, une suivante, et s'arrêta devant la troisième. Il pivota, les yeux mi-clos, près à encaisser l'explosion.

Rien ne vint.

Sherlock était debout contre un mur, figé, les bras croisés. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier jura en silence puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Sherlock…  
— Ravissant. » rétorqua celui-ci.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Greg pour réaliser qu'il faisait référence à son uniforme.  
« J'en ai un pour toi. » répondit l'inspecteur en glissant le sac en plastique entre les barreaux.  
Le détective tourna son regard incisif vers son interlocuteur et sa bouche se tordit en un petit rictus.  
« C'est gentil. Mais en vertu de mes droits en tant qu'accusé, et non condamné, je vais conserver mes vêtements.  
— Ils sont un peu défraîchis. » dit Lestrade.  
Sherlock demeura silencieux, le vrillant de ses yeux clairs, intrigué. Puis il fit deux pas et prit le sac, l'ouvrit sans quitter l'inspecteur des yeux.  
« Interrogatoire ?  
— Oui. Dépêche-toi. Je me retourne. »  
Il joignit le geste à la parole.  
« Et n'essaie pas de le mettre au-dessus de tes vêtements. » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.  
Sherlock répondit d'un reniflement méprisant.  
« Tu es tout seul ?  
— C'est dimanche. Mais il y a des gardiens en bout de couloir et la populace habituelle dans les étages. »

A nouveau, Sherlock demeura silencieux. Greg devinait cependant que le détective prenait la mesure de la situation, de son incongruité, et de ce que cela supposait.

« Je pourrais essayer de m'enfuir.  
— Ne m'oblige pas à te menotter. J'avais dans l'idée que tu te comporterais en gentleman. »  
Sherlock lâcha un petit rire.  
« C'est mal me connaître.  
— Je sais. Mais à quoi bon tenter de te faire la malle ?  
— Ce ne serait pas une tentative.  
— Allons… Tu es en plein cœur du Yard. Tu risquerais de récolter un œil au beurre noir et quelques côtes cassées. »  
A nouveau, le détective manifesta son hilarité.  
« Des envies de parier ? demanda-t-il.  
— Pas aujourd'hui, merci. Tu as fini ? »  
Il se retourna avant d'obtenir une réponse et sursauta en réalisant que Sherlock était à moins d'un mètre, de l'autre côté de la porte. Le survêtement gris que portaient habituellement les détenus ne lui allait pas du tout. Son expression révélait qu'il en était conscient et qu'il appréciait à moitié la situation.  
« Au moins, tu es branché, fit Lestrade, conciliant.  
— Dans certains quartiers, peut-être, grommela le détective.  
— Bon, tu m'as inquiété avec tes projets d'évasion. Retourne-toi.  
— Oh pitié.  
— Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Mais la curiosité de Sherlock était visiblement piquée. Il obtempéra donc et se laissa restreindre sans broncher. Greg était terriblement mal à l'aise et sentait que le détective le savait. Heureusement, la comédie était sur le point de prendre fin. Enfin. Il espérait que Selma avait raison. Qu'ils en riraient.


	28. Chapitre 24

_Me voilà de retour avec la suiiiiite…_

_Je suis certaine que cette partie est bourrée d'erreurs factuelles (un ascenseur dans les bâtiments antiques de Saint Bart ?) mais bon, tant pis... C'est au service de l'histoire, comme on dit !_

_Et ma santé va mieux ) C'est pas encore le top, mais c'est mieux !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

John se perdit dans les couloirs de Saint Bart. Il avait supposé, naïvement, que le laboratoire d'analyses génétiques se trouvait juste à côté de celui des pathologistes : il n'en était rien. Il se heurta à plusieurs portes fermées, bureaux de professeurs et médecins absents, des archives, un débarras une cafétéria déserte, une salle de réunion plongée dans le noir. Il avait remonté un couloir, tourné dans un autre, et franchit plusieurs portes avant de réaliser qu'il cherchait au hasard et qu'il n'était plus certain de savoir où se trouvait la pièce où il avait planté Molly. Retracer son parcours à l'envers, alors qu'il était passablement excédé, s'avéra plus complexe qu'imaginé. Il s'arrêta devant un plan de secours à utiliser en cas d'incendie, mais il n'y avait aucune mention explicite dessus et il essaya de repérer le laboratoire à sa forme approximative. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas davantage exercé ses compétences d'observation : il y avait au moins trois candidats. Il opta finalement pour une stratégie plus prudente et décida de regagner les ascenseurs centraux. La colère lui servait toujours de carburant, il était furieux contre lui-même, contre Molly qui ne l'avait pas aiguillé dans la bonne direction, et évidemment contre Selma qui se permettait d'occuper les installations dont il avait besoin. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'il était furieux contre Selma, s'il devait être honnête.

Aussi cria-t-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin, drapée dans son imperméable jaune, manifestement sur le départ.

Elle était en bout de couloir, il la vit tourner la tête, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer l'expression sur son visage. La sonnerie signalant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit et elle fit un pas en avant, hors de son champ de vision. Il se mit à courir. L'étage paraissait désert, immobile, il n'y avait personne hormis lui et elle, et Molly quelque part, qui attendait son retour.

Il y songea à peine.

Quand il déboucha sur le palier, les portes de l'ascenseur terminaient de se refermer. Il lâcha un juron imagé. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle fuyait, refusant la confrontation. Or elle était nécessaire, cette confrontation ! Juste, aussi ! Il la méritait. Il tambourina avec humeur sur le bouton d'appel, attendit moins d'une seconde, prit la cage d'escalier. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au rez-de-chaussée avant elle.

xxx

En entrant dans la petite pièce, Sherlock renifla avec dédain. Une table, deux chaises, absolument rien d'autre. Ah si, un enregistreur, branché dans un coin. Son regard balaya rapidement le plafond, le sol, les murs. Il nota les toiles d'araignée dans les coins, une marque circulaire sur le sol, de la taille d'une assiette, près de la porte, de nombreux coups sombres dans la peinture grise, à hauteur de poitrine.

« Nous sommes dans un placard à balais. » annonça-t-il.

Greg refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Assieds-toi » répondit-il.

Sherlock s'exécuta, se faufilant avec peine entre le mur et la table : celle-ci prenait quasiment toute la largeur du réduit. Greg le rejoignit, prit place en face de lui et lui fit signe de lui présenter ses poignets.

« C'est effectivement un placard à balais. Aménagé pour l'occasion.  
— Vous avez oublié le miroir sans tain.  
— Manque de temps. » répondit le policier en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock inclina la tête, dévisageant son interlocuteur, puis releva les mains et massa ses articulations, libres.

« Toi et moi, dans nos costumes de carnaval. Tu as manifestement peur que nos vêtements soient piégés. Avec des mouchards, je suppose. D'où, aussi, l'usage d'une pièce qui, jusqu'il y a quelques heures, ne renfermait probablement que des serpillières, des seaux et divers ustensiles à long manche. Tu l'as même vidée toi-même, tu as encore de la poussière sur la tempe gauche et tu empestes le détergent. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu mélodramatique ? Crois-tu vraiment que la presse à scandales est à ce point intéressée par les confessions d'un sociopathe ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
— Pas la presse à scandales, non.  
— Mycroft ? »

Greg secoua la tête.

« Honnêtement, je pense aussi que ce sont des précautions inutiles, mais voilà… Ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Il se leva et alla chercher l'enregistreur, le ramena vers la table en prenant garde de ne pas le débrancher, et le posa à côté d'eux. C'était un gros appareil noir et gris, avec une antenne et des cadrans.

« Médiéval, fit Sherlock avec une grimace.  
— Je ne suis pas responsable. » rétorqua Lestrade, sans se démonter.

Sherlock se carra dans son siège. Ce n'était pas un enregistreur. C'était une sorte de récepteur. Plus sophistiqué que ne le laissait croire son apparence antique. L'inspecteur l'alluma, contrôla un niveau, tourna un bouton. Le silence crépita dans les hauts parleurs. Il eut un léger soupir, que le détective observa avec attention, tenta de décrypter, soupçonneux.

« Tu n'attends pas mes confessions. En fait, tu sais que je ne confesserai rien. Tu sais aussi que je suis innocent. Mais tu m'as amené jusqu'ici pour me montrer quelque chose.  
— En quelque sorte, répondit Lestrade.  
— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? La preuve de mon arrogance ? De mon inutilité ?  
— La preuve de ton innocence. Du moins je l'espère. »

xxx

John se planta devant l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il s'ouvre. Ce qu'il fit. Mais il était vide. Un instant, il pensa que Selma avait dû descendre en chemin. Puis il réalisa qu'elle avait elle aussi opté pour les escaliers, histoire de gagner du temps. Il courut vers la sortie, sous le regard interloqué du gardien. Il saisit l'aubaine et lui demanda s'il avait vu sortir une jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt. L'homme, toujours interdit, lui confirma qu'une personne correspondant au signalement de Selma avait quitté le bâtiment et sans attendre, John s'élança au dehors. Il fut surpris de trouver le parc dans la pénombre alors qu'il l'avait quitté sous le soleil. Les réverbères dessinaient des oasis de lumière le long des chemins de pierre grise. Plusieurs groupes étaient encore attardés sur le gazon : la soirée sera agréable et lundi matin pouvait encore attendre. John renonça à les interroger : il parcourut rapidement les alentours du regard, jusqu'à repérer une silhouette qui filait d'un bon pas vers la rue. Elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'avance, aussi se remit-il en chasse. Il se garda bien de crier, cette fois. Autant être certain de pouvoir la rattraper avant d'attirer son attention. Il musela donc son impatience et s'élança au pas de gymnastique, sur l'herbe, pour masquer son empressement.

Elle quitta l'enceinte du parc et prit vers la droite. De nombreux visiteurs quittaient les bâtiments plus modernes de l'hôpital, qui abritaient les chambres et leurs proches alités. Selma marchait toujours à vive allure, mais ne semblait pas s'inquiéter d'être suivie. John calqua son train sur le sien : elle ne lui échapperait pas et il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre dans un endroit trop fréquenté. Il fut lui-même surpris du contrôle qu'il avait repris sur ses émotions. Sans doute était-ce grâce à la promesse d'une catharsis prochaine…

Le médecin légiste progressa dans la même direction pendant une centaine de mètres puis traversa la chaussée et continua. Elle marchait en bordure de trottoir, de moins en moins vite, et John, qui était resté de l'autre côté, eut soudain la subite intuition qu'elle l'attendait. Qu'elle le narguait, même. Elle savait qu'il était là et le mettait au défi de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela réveilla la fureur qui bouillonnait en son sein et il décida d'intervenir.

Un taxi faillit lui rouler dessus et klaxonna avec vigueur. Le bus à impériale qui suivit ne se montra pas plus compréhensif, ni les quatre ou cinq conducteurs qui suivaient. Quand John parvint enfin à gagner la rive opposée de Giltspur Street, Selma avait disparu au coin de la rue. Le jeune médecin songea alors à la probabilité qu'elle ait garé sa voiture quelque part et qu'elle lui échappe. Il se remit à courir et obliqua sur Holborn Viaduct. Elle avait traversé la voie rapide et pris de l'avance mais il discernait toujours la tache claire de son manteau, comme un appât dans la nuit naissante, hors de portée. Elle s'immobilisa brutalement. John sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, brusquement terrifié. Le buffle acculé est plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit parfois. Mais il était de l'autre côté de la chaussée, dans le couvert de l'ombre, et elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Elle ne le guettait pas, elle attendait le bus, tout simplement.

Cette fois, il se montra nettement plus prudent pour traverser, contrôlant qu'il avait le champ libre comme un enfant apeuré. Malheureusement, un véhicule s'était déjà arrêté à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

John osa finalement crier.

Ce n'était pas un bus. Et l'homme qui en était descendu semblait bien décidé à faire monter le docteur Melville. De gré ou de force.

xxx

A l'abri de son cagibi, Sherlock croisa les bras.

« Je n'ai pas tué ces gens.  
— C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais ce n'est pas ce que dit l'ADN que nous avons retrouvé sur chacun des sept corps.  
— Mon ADN.  
— Ton ADN.  
— Qui est vraiment sur ces corps.  
— Absolument. »

Sherlock resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Je laisse toujours mon ADN sur les corps.  
— Ce n'est pas l'ADN habituel. »

Le détective plissa les yeux.

« C'est de l'ADN qui précède tes interventions. On a pu dater certains échantillons. Et il est sur deux corps que tu n'as jamais approchés. Il a aussi été collecté sur les corps de Frank Green et de Phyllis Zimmerman avant que tu n'y aies accès. On l'a retrouvé dans des endroits plutôt incongrus. Parfois… Ce sont des substances qu'on ne dépose pas par hasard.  
— Peux-tu être plus précis ? l'interrompit Sherlock, incisif.  
— Du sang. Et de l'urine. »

Le visage du détective changea de couleur. Greg n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse devenir encore plus pâle.

« Sur le cadavre de Jenny Chapman. » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Sherlock demeura livide.

« Mon ADN, finit-il par murmurer.  
— Ton ADN.  
— Quelqu'un voulait que je sois accusé de ces meurtres. Anderson et ses sbires. Non, je me serais rendu compte qu'ils avaient pénétré dans mon appartement pour subtiliser des traces exploitables. Quelqu'un d'éminemment plus subtil. D'éminemment plus discret. »

Quelque chose passa dans son regard et soudain, Greg eut la certitude qu'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui.

« Ce quelqu'un a gagné : je suis sous les verrous. Il n'a donc plus aucune raison de tuer. » murmura Sherlock, pour lui-même.

L'inspecteur acquiesça. Soudain, quelque chose s'anima dans le visage émacié du détective. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement, sa bouche forma un « oh » de surprise sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis sa mâchoire se serra et il regagna l'instant présent.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu, à présent, pauvres fous ? » demanda-t-il avec urgence.

L'inspecteur peina à trouver ses mots face à tant de véhémence.

« Et bien, Selma Melville espère que… »

Il ne put aller plus loin : à cet instant précis, le récepteur posé entre eux se mit à crachoter et une petite lumière rouge s'alluma, signalant le début d'un enregistrement. Dans la même seconde, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner furieusement.  
Un appel de John Watson.


End file.
